Code IVANO: The Rise of Omni
by ExodineTheDestroyer
Summary: It has been two months since the death of Emperor Lelouch and the world is at peace. However, this peace is undermined by a new terrorist group known as "Fraction." Now, the world that resented him needs his help once again; but, Lelouch is dead, right?
1. The Demon Rises

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Demon Rises**_

_This is where it all ends, right? Where it all began? So it's fitting, I suppose, that we're interlocked in this damned chess game while pillars of fire come tumbling down around us. I can taste blood, foreign blood. The red substance stains my hands and clothes in an almost majestic pattern. The taste is sickening, yet delightful like copper punch. _

_Fear, hatred, love, despair, lust, greed, more fear, pride, envy! I can __**smell**__ it! I can __**feel**__ it crawling on my fingertips! I can __**see**__ it, poorly disguising itself in front of us as the pieces we manipulate! _

_Can you? _

Do you hear that echo, that bold voice beating against your ears? Can you even comprehend _who_ or _what _the speaker is?

That voice is the voice of one of the few humans I've ever admired. It is the voice of a young man whose goal led him down a rough path, on which he sacrificed his life to bring about a period of peace that was too good to last.

Ah, how rude of me!

Let me introduce a tad bit about myself and part of the reason why I admire this human.

Would it be safe to assume that you understand the concept of Life and Death?

They are merely two sides of the same coin.

I handle the latter; I escort souls to where they belong so that they may be damned or saved. Some souls do not have the luxury of either option. Either my Superior wishes them to stay amongst the earth, or they hold this accursed brand that prevents me from leading them into the afterlife.

This human belonged to the latter group, something that never ceases to irritate me.

I do not care to delve too deeply into this matter; I feel it would be pointless to do so.

But if you _really_ want to know more about this boy, the one you humans hated and revered, take this book and let _it_ satisfy your desires.

**-Unknown Location-**

He was alone in utter darkness till he found an unexpected companion in his soft breathing.

Even though it was something so trivial and subconscious, the sound of his breathing startled him. Breathing did not feel right; it was something he should be incapable of doing.

He could feel his hands twitch slightly, something that increased his anxiousness. He tried to move, but his body was slow to react. Just like its owner, it seemed to have a difficult time comprehending his situation.

Slowly, his eyes opened and his senses began to come back.

He shifted his head slightly, causing his cheek to gently brush against the pillow beneath it. It was still dark; the only light came from beneath a nearby door and his eyes had not adjusted yet. He lifted his head and brushed his hands along the surface of what appeared to be a silk blanket.

Once they had adjusted, his eyes widened with shock as he began to examine his surroundings: a mirror image of his room at the Ashford Academy.

"Where am I…" he asked no one in particular, his voice somewhat shaky. He paused for a moment before pulling himself out of bed, shivering as his feet made contact with the cold floor, "Is this some sort of trick?"

He stared at the door producing his only source of light and made his way towards it. Shaking, his hand reached out for its knob and he slowly opened it. He cracked it open wide enough for him to stick his head through and found a long white hallway before him, the sight of which hurt his eyes a bit.

"What is this…" he mumbled as he squinted at the paintings lining the hallway's walls. He couldn't see all of the paintings from his current position, but what he could see startled him. One painting was of Kallen in her bunny suit, pointing a gun at someone (obviously him). Another showed Nunnally making paper cranes while Sayoko watched.

A smile was on both of their faces.

He subconsciously began walking down the hallway, becoming more absorbed in the mysterious paintings as he passed them.

"Jeremiah, Cornelia, Euphie's massacre, the Black Knights betraying me, Suzaku killing me and…"

He paused for a moment as he stared blankly at the painting to his right, his mouth opening slightly as if he were about to say something. It was a painting of Nunnally; her eyes were filled with tears and she was clasping onto his hand.

"Interesting…"

"Who's there," Lelouch barked, twirling around to find himself in what appeared to be a library. The mysterious voice cleared its throat, prompting Lelouch to turn around again. Off in the distance, he spotted a man leaning against a pillar while casually reading a book.

His skin was a dark chocolate color and he wore a white hooded vest that extended past his waist with golden wings printed on the back and a green stripe on both of his shoulders. The rest of his attire consisted of a white shirt, long white pants with a bronze sash wrapped around his waist, sapphire boots with black buckles, and red gauntlets that looked like claws.

"Perhaps I should be asking _you_ that question," the figure sighed, closing the book he was reading and gently putting it back on the shelves near him. Quietly, he scanned for another book, letting out a small "ah-ha" when he found what he was looking for: a white book with a golden lock on it. Lelouch watched as the figure popped the lock and used his index finger as a pointer to find what he was looking for.

"Here it is…Lelouch vi Britannia…" he muttered, letting out a small sigh before closing the book, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Where is here?"

"The Archives, my home sweet home, as you humans would call it. It is the world between life and death."

"So, am I dead?"

The figure let out an annoyed grunt and turned his head towards Lelouch, revealing a skull mask. Lelouch watched as the figure popped the mask off and lowered it from his 'less than amused' face. His orange eyes seemed to flicker as he let out another sigh.

"No, in fact your _time_ isn't even on the list," he replied, lifting and reopening the book to show Lelouch. The boy nodded slightly, prompting the figure to return the book to its proper place, "This happens from time to time, and it doesn't get any less annoying. You humans should learn to die properly."

"I'm sorry to have irritated you," Lelouch smirked, folding his arms. He wondered why he wasn't marked for death; perhaps it was because he had obtained immortality? But that shouldn't be possible; C2 said he'd only gain immortality through reaching his maximum Geass strength and receiving, or taking, it from another Immortal.

Did he do that?

"Those eyes of yours…" the figure mumbled, breaking Lelouch's train of thought, "You possess Geass, don't you?"

"And if I do?"

"Hmph, then you could be of use to me," the figure mumbled before he extended his hand, motioning for Lelouch to follow him to a wooden door at the end of the library, "Lelouch, do you know the origin of Geass?"

"I can't say that I do," Lelouch replied, rubbing his throat as he felt a slight itching sensation.

"Do you think it is human made?"

"No, its ability to grant such powers as my ability to control others and mindreading are beyond human capabilities. This is further supported by analyzing the memories of the one who gave me Geass, which show that Geass has been around long before humans could even create indoor plumbing."

"Smart boy…and do you know who the first bearer of Geass was," the figure asked as they finally reached the door, glancing over his shoulder at the boy. Lelouch paused before shaking his head, an act that caused the man to chuckle before he turned to face him, revealing a glowing purple Geass sigil on his white shirt.

Lelouch's eyes widened as the man flung the door open and grabbed onto the collar of his pajamas, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sending you to where you belong, child; somewhere you'll actually be useful," the man coldly replied before tossing the boy into the abyss behind the door. A small smile appeared on his face as Lelouch's terrified screams disappeared into the abyss, "…Now…I suppose I should make sure he's actually _able_ to do his job…"

**-Britannia Cemetery-**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, won't we get caught," a teenage Britannian male questioned his friend.

"Tch, as if anyone would care what we did…and get that stupid thing out of my face," the other Britannian male exclaimed, pushing his friend's lantern away, "Why'd you bring that thing anyways, huh? This is the 21st Century; we have flashlights now!"

"My batteries ran out…"

"Whatever," the other Britannian mumbled as they continued through the graveyard, carefully maneuvering from the guard's scheduled route, "Heh, we're gonna do the impossible!"

"Rob Emperor Lelouch's grave?"

"Duh, you idiot," the Britannian groaned, pointing to the shovel he brought on his shoulder. "Just think what could be in there…gold, money, chicks' phone numbers!"

"I don't think…"

"That's right, you don't," the Britannian interrupted before spotting their destination: a relatively large tombstone that took the shape of a cross. "Keep some light on me," he mumbled to his friend as he stuck the shovel deep into the moist dirt.

The white clad man watched this transgression from afar, long enough for the boys to actually reach the coffin. He let out a disgusted sigh and mumbled his disdain for grave robbers before producing a snow white scythe.

"Awesome…now put that stupid thing down and help me open _this_ thing," the loud mouth Britannian commanded, receiving a nod from his friend. They tried in vain to pry it open, bruising their hands in the process.

"Did you hear that," the quieter Britannian asked, "It sounded like a bumping kinda sound."

"It's probably just your imagi-"

"It's not nice to rob graves," a voice echoed through their ears, sending a chill down their spines. Reluctantly, the Britannians slowly turned around, their eyes widening in utter fear as they beheld the man in white standing before them with his glistening scythe held over his head.

"…Boo…"

A smirk appeared on the man's face as the two boys squealed and ran as fast as they could, stumbling like the panic stricken fools they were. After letting out a satisfied sigh, the man turned towards the unearthed coffin and lightly tapped it.

"Vi Britannia, are you still alive?"

"…Unfortunately…"

"Count your blessings, child," the man sighed, using his scythe to pop open the coffin. Lelouch slowly lifted himself out, taking in as much oxygen as he could, "Are you okay?"

"I suppose…" Lelouch groggily replied, stumbling out of the coffin and falling to his knees. He licked his dry lips, finding his tongue to be dry as well, and stared at the moist dirt as its texture felt like heaven against his dry hands. "No…I'm not _that_ desperate…" he mumbled with a slight smirk before he looked up at the man in white.

"…Do you have any water?"

"No…" the man replied, watching Lelouch rise to his feet. The boy stumbled a bit, but was eventually able to stand still long enough to look competent. Lelouch rubbed his skull before glancing at his tombstone, which read: _Here lies Lelouch vi Britannia, __99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire._

There was graffiti on it, harsh words of damnation that made Lelouch smile a little. After all, his plan _was_ to direct the world's hatred towards him, and this showed he had accomplished just that. This smile faded when he realized that he was still alive.

"My promise to Suzaku…Our plan…everything was supposed to come to an end with my death! Not like this!"

These thoughts prompted a grief stricken anger to boil within him, culminating in him clenching his fists as he turned to the man in white, "Why did you bring me back?"

"I didn't…even without my help you would have come back," the man sighed, unfazed by the boy's tone, "Blame yourself for using Geass like a party trick."

"How long have I been dead," Lelouch asked the man, calming down.

"Two months, approximately," the man replied, tilting his scythe so that Lelouch could see his own reflection. The image shocked him; not only had he been buried in his school uniform, but his hair had grown long enough that it reached past his shoulders, and a Geass sigil marked his neck.

"That sister of yours is very kind…Giving a tyrant like you a proper burial," the man joked, though he kept a serious face, "From what I've seen, the people wanted your body to burn for all the sins you've committed, hence why you weren't given a grave fit for an emperor, despite being buried amongst noble grounds."

"That's understandable," Lelouch replied, brushing his hair from his eyes, "As long as they hate Lelouch vi Britannia, all is well."

"You're mistaken…" the man stated in a manner that threw Lelouch off guard, "You've only provided a temporary peace through hatred. You and I both know that humans are driven by more than just hatred."

"I suppose you're right, but Nunnally has Suzaku, the Black Knights, and even Schneizel to help her uphold this new world."

Lelouch waited for the man to respond before continuing.

"You said you needed me for something?"

"Yes…but that's not important now…"

"Then kill me…"

"I said it's not important _now_, but later is a different story. Besides, I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to…and trust me…I am not pleased that you're still alive…"

Lelouch nodded before turning back to his grave, noting how problematic it would be to leave it open. With a sigh, Lelouch closed his coffin's lid before grabbing the discarded shovel to refill the grave.

"…Do you need any help…" the man asked, noticing how quickly Lelouch became fatigued after only a few scoops of dirt.

"My body seems to lack sufficient energy after having been inactive for so long," Lelouch panted, though he was never exactly the pinnacle of fitness in the first place, "And your help would be appreciated…"

The man nodded and motioned for Lelouch to stand back. He raised his scythe and, in one smooth sweeping motion, refilled the grave. He smoothed the ground out in an attempt to make it seem undisturbed and received a 'thank you' nod from Lelouch.

The young Britannian then examined his surroundings. This was where his mother was buried, so it's relatively close to his former Palace. "That means the river is…20 degrees north of here…" he mumbled before walking in the stated direction with the man trailing after him.

Lelouch could hardly contain himself when he found the aforementioned river, but managed to do so long enough that he was able to look casual when he dived into the surprisingly clean water source. This appearance of casualness was ruined as Lelouch resurfaced, splashing around in the water like a giddy five year old. The man smirked in an unsure manner as he watched this odd behavior, "…This is a bit disturbing…"

After he had his fill, Lelouch made his way back to land and removed his jacket and shirt, finding them to be uncomfortable and tight. He set them on the grass before walking back to the river and staring at his reflection.

He could hardly recognize himself, which was both good and bad:

_**Good**_: if he could hardly recognize himself, the average citizen wouldn't be able to either, and his Geass was covered.

_**Bad**_: he was a mess and that Geass sigil on his neck would attract unwanted attention.

"Do you have something that I could cover my neck with?"

"Perhaps," the man replied, reaching out for Lelouch's throat. He gently grasped onto it, producing a strange light that, once gone, revealed a hot pink choker around the boy's neck. Lelouch stared at his reflection, rubbing the choker in dissatisfaction.

"I want to be incognito…something hot pink, especially on a boy, would attract unwanted attention…"

"Ungrateful child…" the man mumbled, replacing the choker with a black one that had a golden eagle silhouette on it, "…There…I believe this is what you humans nowadays call 'cool'."

"It's suitable, but do you have any clothing you could spare?" The man sighed at this before removing his long hooded vest, which in turn revealed his short black hair. Lelouch waved it away, saying that he didn't want to steal his clothes.

"It's not stealing; you're merely borrowing this as part of our contract…" the man sighed, tossing the vest at Lelouch, "You'll return it to me when we're done."

"Who said anything about a contract? And what if I refuse to complete it," Lelouch asked, cocking an eyebrow as he slung the vest over his shoulders. The man smiled before snapping his fingers, causing the skull mask to appear on his face.

"You will complete our contract because it coincides with your interests…Besides, you don't _have_ to fulfill it if you wish not to…" the man replied, lifting his scythe and swinging it down in a vertical manner. It seemed to catch on something, and a fabric ripping sound filled the air as it tore open a black portal.

"Wait! Shouldn't I at least know the name of someone I have a contract with?"

"…My name is ReeBop…" the man hesitantly answered, somewhat embarrassed by his name, "I'll be checking on your progress from time to time….so don't die…"

The man chuckled before stepping into the portal, which quickly closed once its creator snapped his fingers. Lelouch glanced at the vest still slung over his shoulder before slipping into it. After zipping the vest up, he pulled up its hood, and the shadow it cast, along with his hair, helped to obscure his face.

It was also warm and comfortable.

As he saw no further use for them, Lelouch threw his shirt and jacket into the river, waving goodbye to them as they floated down the river.

"…I have to start over…" Lelouch mumbled as he stared up at the starry night sky, wondering about Nunnally and Suzaku's well being. He shook the thoughts of them away, his eyes sparkling with determination.

"…No…I _have_ to do this…I'll build a new life and find a new home…But first I'll need money…and food…"

Lelouch shivered as a cold wind brushed against his exposed arms, prompting him to rub them.

"…Maybe I should have kept my shirt…" Lelouch mumbled as he noted the lack of sleeves on RB's vest.

"…Live and learn, I suppose…"

**-The Streets of Imperial City-**

Lelouch's stomach nagged him as he made his way out of the graveyard and an annoyed groan escaped him. "I know…just be patient…" he mumbled, rubbing the growling beast as if that would soothe it. Suddenly, he grew tense with nervousness when, as he glanced up from his belly, he spotted a young woman walking towards him. There was a chance that she could recognize him and he considered crossing the street to avoid her until a thought crossed his mind.

"Perhaps she'd give me money or food if I asked nicely…but is that a chance I should take?"

His stomach growled and, with a heavy sigh (along with forgetting an important night time rule), Lelouch continued walking towards the girl, dipping his hands into his somewhat moist pockets. The woman saw him and seemed to grow nervous, something Lelouch's stomach refused to let him acknowledge. She slipped her hand into the purse she was carrying at her side and slowly pulled out a taser that she hid from Lelouch's view.

"Excuse me, ma'am…" Lelouch began with eerie politeness, "Could you spare some change or foo-"

"B-ba-back off, pervert…I'm not going down without a fight…" she interrupted, taking a step away from Lelouch.

"What…no, I-I just want some money and food, ma'am," Lelouch explained, taking a step forward, which was a mistake on his part. She revealed the taser and a branch of electricity could be seen as she held its button, "W-wait, I-"

"Sister, cease your paranoid behavior…" a young voice yawned. The girl released the button, turning to the 14 year old boy behind her, "It's embarrassing…"

"But he was…"

"Asking for money, don't you see," the boy sighed as he walked past his sister, circling Lelouch, "Can't you tell by this man's attire? His soggy clothing, wild hairstyle, unsavory odor, and his poor slouching all point to one thing: this man is a hobo."

Lelouch took offense to this but remained silent. The girl scrutinized him and nodded, bowing apologetically, "I'm sorry I misjudged you, poor hobo man."

"Uh…heh…it's okay…" he chuckled a bit, relieved that the woman put the taser away, "No harm done…"

"No, I am truly sorry…In fact…" she began digging through her purse and pulled out an exceptional amount of money, forcing it into the boy's hands, "Take this, you poor hobo man."

"Take some funds from me as well," the boy said, handing Lelouch more money.

"Th-thank you both for your kindness," Lelouch bowed, stuffing his new funds in his pockets.

"You're welcome, hobo man," the boy replied as he and his sister began to leave, "I hope you find a job and lead a successful life." Lelouch gave them a wave goodbye and made his way to the nearest eatery, which happened to be a pizza joint.

**-Imperial Palace Garden-**

Nunnally was quietly staring out at the moon as she sat in her garden, an activity that always calmed her nerves when she felt anxious or stressed.

By her side was the man who killed her brother: Zero.

She knew who he was and why he killed Lelouch, but that didn't make her feel any better about his death; no matter how she looked at it, Lelouch was dead and he wasn't coming back.

"Nunnally…are you okay…" Zero asked, staring at the moon as well.

"Yes, I was just thinking of Lelouch…" she replied, letting out a small sigh.

"Nunnally, he'd be proud of you if he were around to see what you're doing."

"Do you really think so," she asked, gazing at Zero with her big blue eyes. The man nodded, smiling under his mask, "Thank you, Suzaku." She turned back to the moon and smiled slightly. They continued this for a few more minutes before returning back inside, escaping the gaze of a sniper's rifle.

"I had them lined up, I could've killed both of them…" the sniper groaned, dismantling their rifle and carefully putting it in a silver case.

"I don't care…I didn't give you the order to do this in the first place…" a formal and irritated voice stated on the sniper's intercom.

"But it'd be easy to just-"

"I said no….Exit the area immediately and don't attempt something so foolish again or else the consequences will be severe."

"…Fine…" the sniper sighed before disappearing into the woods, their suitcase slung casually and effortlessly over their shoulder. Jeremiah arrived just in time to catch this retreat, a disappointed frown appearing on his face as he twirled a knife in his hand.

**-Pizza Joint**-

With a content sigh, Lelouch wiped his mouth on the sleeves of RB's vest before leaning back into his seat. He, along with the restaurant's owner, couldn't believe that he just ate two medium pizzas by himself. "But, then again, you are a pretty scrawny guy," the owner joked, receiving a smile and laugh from Lelouch. Though, his joy stemmed mostly from the fact that, not only was he full, his experiment worked. None of the people there commented on how he looked like that "evil Emperor guy, Lelouch" as he had heard people call him. Since he was dead, no one in their right mind would expect to see him eating two pizzas at Fantastic Mario's Pizzeria.

It was brilliant, he thought as he drank some of his Sprite.

He smiled to himself, reaching into his pockets to make sure his funds were still there. "Now that I'm full, I'll need a set of clothes and a place to stay for the night," he mumbled, wondering where he should go for some cheap yet quality clothing, "I remember a store that should still be open…?" His train of thought was interrupted by a jingling bell which drew his attention to the pizzeria's opening door.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm stuck being the pizza guy," a familiar voice rang, causing Lelouch's stomach to churn, "I could've grabbed some food from that bistro nearby, but noooooo! He's just gotta have pizza!"

"Oh, be quiet…" another familiar, this time female, voice groaned, "I can't believe I was sent _with_ you…"

Lelouch quickly popped his hood up and stuck his face in an abandoned museum brochure lying on his table. His hands shook slightly and he slowly peered over the brochure, only to confirm his fears that Kallen and Tamaki were there.


	2. His name is Ridley

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: His Name Is Ridley**_

"Damn it," Lelouch mumbled, burying his face deeper into the brochure. Reluctantly, he peered from behind his cover, watching his former subordinates make their way to the restaurant's owner.

"Ah, Tamaki, my favorite customer," the owner laughed, pulling the Japanese man into a hug, "I see you've finally conceded that my pizza's better than your baguettes, huh?"

"Tah, no way, man," Tamaki laughed, scratching his (hairier than Lelouch remembered) chin, "I'm just here cuz a friend of mine wants some pizza."

"Oh, really? I thought you were on a date, judging by the pretty young girl trailing after you," the owner laughed, causing Kallen to frown and sigh, "But, I guess not, since she seems so disinterested…"

Tamaki nervously laughed, "Hehe, well, Kallen's just a pal of mine, really. Anyways, can you set me up with a slice of some good 'ol Italiano pie?"

"Well, this ain't no bakery, but I'll get ya a pizza if that suits your fancy," the owner laughed, heading back into the kitchen. Kallen rolled her eyes at the two men's behavior and took a seat nearby. Unfortunately for Lelouch, it happened to be at the table directly in front of him, giving her an all too clear view of the hooded 'dead' man.

She ignored him for the most part, instead focusing her eyes on the salt shaker she was playing with. This changed when she glanced up at Lelouch after feeling his stare for an uncomfortable amount of time. He froze for a moment; his arms creaked as they slowly raised the brochure to cover his peering eyes.

"…Weirdo…" Kallen frowned, continuing to examine the man before Tamaki plopped down on the seat in front of her, blocking her view, "Ugh…what's so funny?"

"Aw, nothing, I'm just so happy! Villetta and Ohgi are getting married next month, that's pretty cool, right," Tamaki smirked, leaning back in his seat a bit.

"Happy…that's funny, considering how you were just complaining about having to get pizza," Kallen sighed, clanking the salt shaker against the pepper shaker, "But, it is nice to see some good news in light of that attack last week…"

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow at this, leaning in a bit as if he wouldn't be able to hear them otherwise. He was hoping to gain more information about the event, but was sorely disappointed as Tamaki told Kallen there was no need to talk about such depressing things.

"We should look forward to things like the wedding! Speaking of which, are you going to be able to make it? You said you were moving back to Japan, right?"

"Yeah…" Kallen nodded, smiling slightly, "My mom's been released and we've got our own little home now, thanks mostly to Nunnally and…uh, anyways, of course I'll be at the wedding! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I wonder if she was about to thank _me_…" Lelouch thought, forgetting that he needed to leave, lest he be discovered. He waited for a few minutes, casually listening in on the various conversations Tamaki and Kallen were having. They weren't of any importance, such as their brief mentioning of a death row convict, but he was at least able to pass the time by listening to them.

They mentioned Zero once, causing Lelouch's ears to perk up. Judging by Tamaki's words, he had no idea that Suzaku had taken up Lelouch's former guise. Kallen, on the other hand, sounded as though she had figured out the entire gambit Lelouch had created the moment 'Zero' 'killed' him.

"It doesn't matter now…Lelouch vi Britannia is dead…" he mentally sighed, getting up from his seat and making his exit, subconsciously taking the brochure with him.

"Tamaki, I've got your pie for ya," the restaurant's owner called out to the man who quickly got out of his seat. In his haste, Tamaki ended up accidentally knocking over his 'dead' former commander, flooring him.

"Oh crap! Sorry dude, are you alright," Tamaki asked as he helped Lelouch back to his feet, his hood (thankfully) obscuring his face. Lelouch gave him a gruff 'uh-huh' before casually bolting out of the restaurant, "…What's his hurry?"

**-The Streets of Imperial City-**

Five minutes had passed since Lelouch bolted from the restaurant, finding a convenient alley to catch his breath in. "Damn…huh…that was close," Lelouch panted, becoming somewhat startled when he heard a small laugh, "…Tch…ReeBop…"

"That was rather clumsy of you, Vi Britannia," RB stated as Lelouch turned to see him leaning against a nearby wall.

"In hindsight, I was being careless, but the chances of anyone figuring out who I am are very slim. They will be nonexistent once I obtain a proper disguise."

Lelouch frowned as he wondered what his ideal new look should be. As he filed through several styles for different portions of his body, Lelouch was reminded of his Geass and the fact that he required special lenses for it.

"I could use contacts to hide their color, but I need C2 for that, otherwise my Geass would be left unchecked…Unless…"

He slowly shifted his eyes to RB.

"I know what you're thinking. No, you _can't_ have my mask."

"That's not what I was thinking about! I was wondering about my Geass, can I still use it? I ask this because I remember C2…this woman…telling me that an immortal cannot use Geass, but they _can_ give it to others."

"Well, that woman is right to an extent," RB shrugged, piquing Lelouch's interest as the he raised his right hand, revealing a glowing Geass symbol on its palm.

"An immortal _can _use Geass, but that's basically just them feeding off the source of Geass to become immortal. The reason they cannot use Geass beyond that is…never mind…I'll release the limiter on you, but this may come back to bite you in the end, Vi Britannia…"

"Wait…on second thought, can you give me Geass later?"

"Hmm? I can, but why not now? You'll still be immortal, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's not that, I just believe that not having my Geass for now would be convenient for my disguise…At least until I go find C2."

"Fine," RB shrugged, picking up a newspaper from the ground. He scanned it for a few seconds before tossing it to Lelouch, "Happy hunting, and before I leave, Vi Britannia, I heard you mention something about a woman named C2."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's just that the name sounded familiar."

Lelouch could _feel _RB smirking beneath his mask as his amethyst eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Anyways, take care and if you need my help all you need to do is call…"

"What is he hiding," Lelouch wondered as ReeBop disappeared into another portal. He shook his head and decided it would be best to focus on getting new clothes for now.

**-Imperial Palace, C2's room-**

C2 was absentmindedly staring out at the starry night sky, tracing her index finger along the railing of her balcony. She didn't have much to do in the last two months, what with the bulk of her excitement and usefulness coming from Lelouch's many gambits. Since 'Zero' and Nunnally were the ones dealing with the whole 'world peace' aspect of Lelouch's plan, however small or none existent it may seem at first glance, C2 was left with nothing to do but wander around the palace and write fan fiction.

She let out a small sigh as she headed back inside, closing the balcony door behind her. C2 plopped down on her bed, yawning as she reached for the remote to turn on her TV. The first thing that popped up on the screen was a news broadcast about the imminent execution of a supposed mass murderer whose 'crimes' were committed during the "Reaver War" over seven years ago: a rebellion against Britannia's occupation of Area 7 (Africa).

They didn't show the criminal's picture during the broadcast, but C2 knew exactly who he was. "I suppose your plans have been stifled, since you're still in jail. What a shame, I assumed I would at least get to see _part_ of it come to fruition," C2 sighed before changing the channel to some cartoon.

She paused for a moment, her body tensing up somewhat as a familiar presence filled the room.

"Have you come to collect on your promise?"

She sat up and set her sights on the figure that had appeared in her room, a slight smile on her face.

"Oh, no? Then what do you wish of me? Hmmm, it has crossed my mind, but what good would it do? I doubt he would be happy to see me after I 'cursed' him…Oh, you don't? Then I assume you've spoken to him about me? No? Then why…hmmm…I suppose it couldn't hurt, but I doubt anything will come of it."

C2 sighed as the figure left through the tear it had created before turning her attention back to her cartoons.

"Tomorrow should be fun."

**-Haven Hotel, Lelouch's room-**.

The receptionist he encountered was a young woman, bored and somewhat apathetic towards her job, which suited Lelouch just fine. Once he was done paying, he quickly went to his room. It was of average quality: clean and well lit with a nice sized TV and bathroom. An urge to sleep filled Lelouch the moment he saw his blanket covered, comfy looking bed, though he fought it off.

He tossed the bags of clothing he'd bought an hour ago onto the floor before taking a seat on a nearby chair. Lelouch decided to examine the newspaper RB had given him and carefully began skimming through it in order to find more information on that terrorist attack Kallen and Tamaki briefly talked about. Judging by where he found the article, and how short it was, Lelouch guessed that the news must have happened a week ago in a different (relatively insignificant) part of Britannia. Nothing truly relevant was written in it, just details from a survivor of the attack saying how she saw a strange symbol appear on several TVs within the area before an explosion occurred.

Lelouch wondered if it could have been a Geass sigil, but was doubtful when he considered the absurdity of it and the fact that the woman couldn't accurately describe what she saw, as well as the paranoia that fueled him to wonder it. He continued reading it, finding no clue of who could have done it.

"No one has taken any claim for the attack, which is understandable since the Black Knights would be down their throat in a heartbeat," the article concluded, mildly amusing Lelouch. He let out a small sigh as he tossed the newspaper aside and hopped onto his bed.

"…Ha…tomorrow, I'll have to start working…" Lelouch thought, rolling onto his side.

"That's the first step. Then, I'll have to find a home for myself, perhaps I could…No, I'll deal with that tomorrow…"

**-Next Morning-**

Lelouch awoke from his sleep with a yawn, stretching his tired arms as he sat up in his bed. He felt a small smile form on his lips, perhaps due to him being mildly excited about this new beginning he was going to have. He hopped out of bed and into the bathroom, cleaning and preparing himself for this new day.

Lelouch gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, examining his new outfit. It consisted of dark blue jeans with a leather belt slipping through its loops, black shoes with yellow lightning designs on their outer sides, and a black t-shirt with a silver wolf on the front. He removed his purple contacts, placing them in a small case he slipped into his pocket, and put on a pair of blue contacts in their place.

"Something's missing."

Lelouch smiled before pulling out a pair of sunglasses and slipping into RB's hoodie.

"Perfect."

Lelouch immediately went for the newspaper on his bed when he left the bathroom, flipping to the classified ads for any jobs he could find. He cocked an eyebrow when, almost immediately, he saw a big red circle around one job offering, which read: "_Help wanted, need maid or valet for cleaning, sewing, cooking, etc. Call 339-7963 for appointment._"

"RB…he's telling me something, but why does he want me to see these people? Are they friends of his or something? Tch, I guess it doesn't matter, the job seems to fit my strong points."

Lelouch nodded to himself, reaching for the nearby phone.

He waited patiently as the phone rang till someone finally answered, a small clattering sound being heard as someone cursed and shifted the phone in their hand.

"Hello," a woman answered.

"Um, hello, uh, I'm calling about the ad you have saying you need a valet?"

"Oh, so you want to schedule an appointment?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hmmm, when can you come in?"

"Anytime that's convenient for you."

"Really," the woman asked, obviously pleased by Lelouch's kindness, "Well, can you come in two hours?"

"Yes, uh, where am I going?"

"To…do you have a pen or something ready?"

"Uh, yes," Lelouch lied, not that he couldn't easily remember the address himself.

"Okay, come to Whispering Loop and look for 2012, its one of the mansion-like buildings so it shouldn't be too hard to find. It's in the neighborhood near Imperial High, and you've definitely found the right place if you see some white mutt lazing around."

"Okay, I'll be there, thank you."

"Wait, what's your name?"

Lelouch's eyes widened at this and he felt his stomach tighten. He had to come up with something and it _has_ to be good, because he's not likely to get another shot at it. His mind raced through several possibilities, pulling out every name he could think of.

"Alucard ViRogue," he answered after what seemed like an eternity.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Alucard, and I'll see you at 11:00, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lelouch hung up after that, a small smile on his face as he gathered his stuff and headed out of his room.

**-Neighborhood near Imperial High-**

It took awhile for Lelouch to do so, but he found his (hopefully) future employers' home. It wasn't as big as a mansion, probably being big enough to suit at least six people, but it was grand compared to the other houses near it. Lelouch casually opened the front gate, spotting the white 'mutt' the woman mentioned.

It was asleep, at least until Lelouch came within five feet of it, at which point the dog's head quickly rose from its grassy pillow. The strange dog stared at Lelouch, slowly looking him over before rising to its feet and shaking any grass clinging to it off. The dog slowly approached the boy, who merely knelt down and motioned for it to come closer.

"Come here, boy," Lelouch smiled, receiving a sound from the dog as if it were offended, "Uh, come here…girl?" The dog seemed to shrug before quickly running to the boy and receiving a few belly scratches as a reward, "Good girl."

"Oh, no she's not," a voice sighed, drawing Lelouch's attention to the house. Standing in the front doorframe of the house was a young man with hazel colored eyes. His hair was long and black, being somewhat messy as if he just woke up. This assumption seemed to contradict his attire, which was the familiar Black Knights uniform. The sight stunned Lelouch, throwing him into a wave of uncertainty as he wondered whether or not he should take any chances with RB's job selection.

"Tch, can I even trust him," he wondered, petting the dog before casually walking up to the young man, who seemed a tad bit older than him, "Uh, hello, I'm here for the-"

"Huh, I'm sure dad was expecting a maid…He's going to be disappointed…or not…" the man smirked, motioning for Lelouch to follow him inside. They arrived in an average looking living room with the only special thing in it being a large screen TV positioned near a window, giving whoever gazes out of it a clear view of the front yard.

The room's couches were a dark red with soft, smooth cushions gracing them. Lelouch took a seat on one of them, briefly feeling as though the couch was trying to eat him as he 'sank' into the cushions.

"Hold on, I'll get my mom and pop…" the young man stated, making his way to a nearby set of stairs, "MOM, DAD, the valet's here!"

A few seconds passed before a man and a woman came down the stairs, both of them frowning at their son. The man had long black hair that touched his shoulders and his eyes were a dark brown. He was wearing relatively formal clothes: black pants and shoes with a white dress shirt. His wife's hair ended three inches past her earlobes, though it was just as black as his. Her eyes were a lighter shade of brown, and she wore a modest, black dress with a golden line running along the bottom.

"Hello," the woman smiled, stretching her hand out to shake Lelouch's, "My name's Madeline Wise and this is my husband, James. I assume Aaron here's already introduced himself."

"Nope."

"I guessed as much," the woman frowned at her son before turning her attention back to Lelouch, "Well, so, I suppose we should start the interview now?"

The questions she asked him were simple and expected, such as "Do you have any experience in cooking or sewing." As the interview continued, Lelouch wondered what the significance of these people were to RB. Why would he want Lelouch working for them and what would happen if he didn't get the job? His eyes widened slightly at the thought and he wondered how he could secure his wanted position without using his Geass.

He found the perfect opening when Madeline began to talk about pay, "So, I'm not sure how much pay would be good enough, I heard that six figure sums are the norm…"

"Actually, um, if I may…Can I merely have a place to stay?"

"…With us," James asked, rubbing his chin as he leaned back into the couch he was on, "Well, we do have…an extra room…"

"Yeah, and you seem trustworthy, at least to the mutt," Aaron nodded, pointing past Lelouch, "She hardly trusts anybody."

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow at the man's pointed finger, causing him to glance over his shoulder and nearly jump out of his seat when he came face to face with the dog from before. "G-good girl," he nervously laughed, scratching the dog on her furry, white head, "S-so, does that mean I can live with you? I mean, I'll do more than my share of work if that's the case, of course, but all I ask in return is just a place to stay…and food…and clothes…"

"Well, is it okay with you, James? It's fine with me if Alucard stays here."

"Sure, as long as he doesn't go around making deals with the 'Grim Reeber' himself," the man laughed, receiving an elbow to the stomach from his wife and a frown from both her and Aaron, "Wh-what did I do?"

"Ignore him; he just loves his silly little jokes."

Madeline smiled at Lelouch, getting up from her seat, "Well, then it's settled. You're hired. Now that _that's_ over, let me show you to your room…"

**-1-**

"It's a bit cold in here, what with the window being open all hours of the day, but it should be suitable," Madeline sighed as she led Lelouch into an average sized bedroom. There was nothing overtly special about it, save for the posters scattered across its walls. "…This, um, used to belong to my son, Carter…Until about two months ago…"

"Two months…what happened?"

"He was serving in the Britannian Royal Guard when he and some of his comrades were sent off on this mission to search for something 'top secret' by Emperor…_former_ Emperor Lelouch…"

"And he…never came back…" Lelouch asked, already knowing the answer.

Madeline nodded slightly, brushing back a strand of hair that had fallen over her eye, "A woman, whose name I can't recall at the moment, told me that they failed to report back one day and that all attempts to find my son and his friends were in vain…Sometimes I just hope that he'll pop up one day and say 'Did ya miss me?'…Then I'd slap the little bastard silly…"

She smiled slightly before glancing out the window and sighing.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Lelouch said, feeling uneasy about the information he had received. He didn't remember sending _anyone_ to get _anything_ for him, save for a drink and dinner, and those were _hardly_ life threatening situations…Hopefully…

"Speaking of the former Emperor, has anyone ever told you that you kinda look like him? I mean, you're a little too scrawny and tall…your hair's a lot longer than his and your eyes are too small, and blue instead of purple, but you could probably pass as him if you put your mind to it."

"Yeah, I get that a lot, unfortunately, when you consider what he did…" Lelouch nervously laughed, scratching the back of his neck, "I'd change my face if I could, but it's the only one God gave me."

"I understand," Madeline laughed, "Anyways, I'm sorry for rambling about my son…"

"It's okay, I don't mind," Lelouch smiled slightly as the woman took her leave.

"Make yourself at home, but I'll need you to help me with the dishes at around 5:00 or so, okay?"

"Understood, ma'am," Lelouch nodded as she closed the door behind her. His face slowly turned into a frown as he began to pace back and forth, "Tch, I don't remember doing such a thing…Someone was sneaking around behind my back during the Requiem…"

**-Currently at the Imperial Palace, Nunnally's Throne Room-**

"But why is that 'necessary'? Is there no other way to lessen the chance of more attacks," Nunnally asked the woman before her. She was a Knight of the Round, specifically the Knight of One as shown by her uniform. Her hair was a golden color, strangely complimenting her dark blue eyes and rosy colored skin. Nunnally had known this woman personally since her childhood, but she was hardly prepared for her to ask for permission to execute a prisoner.

"Yes, there are, but this is merely to inspire fear in any potential terrorists. The information my men have gathered places this attack as having come from Area 7, which Ridley was the leader of. His exploits during the Reaver War are among legends now and serve as rallying cries for the minority of disgruntled Sevens against Britannia," the woman explained, "If they've gained enough gall to commit such a despicable attack, perhaps if we kill their symbol of hope and rebellion against Britannia they will think twice about attempting another attack."

"But what if your information is wrong and/or you only end up making this 'Ridley' person a martyr to his people," Zero asked the woman, "You should be careful about such things, Ms. Auron."

"Lord Zero, I believe that's a chance we'll just have to take, especially when the fact that Ridley has no other use beyond this is taken into consideration. There's no reason for him to be kept alive any longer; he has no information to offer us and he's just another remnant of a failed rebellion that needs to be crushed."

"Samantha…Ms. Auron, what has this man done to you that would make you want him executed so badly," Nunnally asked the woman, her eyes showing concern for her.

"…I…Empress Nunnally, I'd rather not talk about it, if that is okay with you…"

"That's fine…" Nunnally replied, closing her eyes as she wondered what to do next, "…Ms. Auron, I would like to see this 'Ridley' person you speak of before I make any further decision."

"Yes, of course," the woman nodded, smiling slightly, "I am ready to take you to him as soon as you are ready."

Nunnally gave her a slight nod and looked over at Zero, "Zero, would you kindly…"

"Of course, your Majesty," Zero nodded, carefully helping Nunnally from her throne and into her wheelchair. Samantha led them out of the palace and through the gardens to one of the military buildings nearby, saying that Ridley was kept under close watch by orders of Emperor Charles.

It took about twenty or so minutes for them to arrive at their intended destination. The soldiers they met respectfully moved out of the group's path, bowing to Nunnally and saluting Samantha and Zero. The young Empress looked around at the plain white halls Zero wheeled her through with curiosity and some uneasiness.

"Empress Nunnally, are you alright," Zero asked her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine, I've just never been to a prison before..."

"This isn't exactly a prison in the way that you think it is, your Majesty. Your father had this wing built into one of the core buildings, supposedly before Ridley was captured, in order to hold Ridley," Samantha informed the girl.

"Why would he do that?"

"It was, perhaps, a precaution stemming from the rumors about Ridley's demonic nature. Some say that he electrocuted the majority of his victims not through machinery, but through his bare hands and the blessing of the Devil himself," Samantha replied, running a keycard through the door blocking her group's path, "Of course, those are just rumors exaggerating the bastard's power…"

"You seem to hold a grudge against this man," Zero, somewhat sarcastically, stated, "Are you sure you want him executed for the reasons you tell us?"

"The Emperor delayed his execution for too long, I am merely completing his orders," Samantha replied as she led Zero and Nunnally through the long hallway before them, several barrier guarded cells running down it.

"The Emperor is dead…both the father and the son…Whatever orders they gave are null and void unless Empress Nunnally says otherwise," Zero pointed out.

"Then I suppose I want him dead for the reason I already told you, Lord Zero" Samantha replied with a smirk, shrugging. At the end of the hallway was another cell, this one being the only one to contain someone: a dark-skinned man wearing a white mask that covered the lower half of his face and what appeared to be a straitjacket, though, on closer inspection, his hands were merely handcuffed behind him. He had long black hair that obscured his eyes from the group's view as he sat on his knees, staring down at the white floor beneath him.

"This is Ridley, I presume?"

"Yes, Your Majesty…Don't be fooled by his current state, he is just as much a danger as he was seven years ago…At least he would be if he wasn't restrained," Samantha smirked.

"…Six…" the man sighed.

"What did you say?"

"Six _years _have passed since the war ended, approximately seven. It will be seven years two days from now," Ridley replied, shifting slightly as he lifted his head, revealing his piercing purple eyes and frown as he stared at the group in front of him. Nunnally was a bit stunned by this, likening his eyes to Lelouch in both color and 'spark', though she could hardly explain the latter.

"It is not polite to stare, girl," Ridley informed Nunnally, drawing her out of her trance.

"Watch your tongue, Ridley," Samantha growled, "The Empress of Britannia has graced you with her presence, and you should be honored!"

"Hmm…the Empress of Britannia…You seem a bit young to rule a country…What is your name, child?"

"Nunnally Lamperouge," she responded with a tone and maturity that impressed the Reaver (before Samantha could chastise Ridley for speaking to her in such a condescending way).

"Ah…that's what it was? Hrmm, I was your age, approximately, when I usurped the throne of my kingdom, though I hear you gained yours through the death of Emperor Lelouch. Is that true?"

"Yes," Nunnally replied, trying not to allow any hint of sadness in her voice.

"I see…Well, what do you want from me?"

"I merely wanted to see who you were before making my decision."

"On my execution? Don't be so surprised; your guard there has already informed me of that possibility, though, I must say, she didn't seem very heartbroken about it."

"Who would be," Samantha growled.

"Ms. Auron, please calm yourself," Nunnally politely commanded the woman, receiving a nod from Samantha before she turned her attention back to Ridley, "Now, Ridley, I have a question for you: Why were you locked in here, your own prison, instead of somewhere else and what crimes did you commit that caused you to be thrown in here?"

"That's one question _two_ many," Ridley replied, though his joke was told in absolute seriousness, "But, out of order, I'll answer them. I killed a bunch of Britannians with my bare hands and was later captured and put on trial before the Emperor, Charles, himself…"

"My father…Why did he want to see you; why did he keep you locked in here?"

"He…I don't remember…it's all a bit if a blur to me after all these years…Then I found myself here. Awaiting an execution that never came, until now…But it's too late now…"

"What do you mean," Zero asked, receiving a 'humph' from Ridley.

"I felt something stir in my stomach when I heard of that terrorist attack last week, as if something was coming to free me from my prison…"

"You were behind the attack," Zero angrily questioned him.

"No, but I can feel something coming…An omen signaling my freedom…"

"What is this 'omen' you believe is coming," Nunnally asked, "Will you have anything to do with it coming to pass?"

"It's…clicking…something in my mind is telling me it's coming, but won't tell me what it is…"

"You bastard, I swear if _anything_ happens, I'll-"

"Commander Auron," a Britannian guard shouted as he ran towards the group, kneeling when he saw Nunnally and saluting, albeit in a manner that showed he was unsure of what to do, Zero and Samantha, "I, uh, Madam C2 wishes to see Ridley."

"What? For what reason could she possibly want to see _him_," Samantha asked, pointing accusingly at the dark-skinned man.

"She said that she wanted to see what all the fuss was about him."

Samantha gave the man a look of surprise, though it might've been more disgust and disbelief than 'surprise'.

"…Fine…but make this visit a quick one…" Samantha grudgingly mumbled, sending the guard away. He returned with three more guards, their uniforms a snow white version of the Royal Guard Lelouch used to command. They wore silver helmets that covered their entire faces with a golden marking on their forehead and silver breastplates bearing the same golden mark.

"Who are these people," Nunnally asked Samantha as she watched one of them pull Ridley out of his cell rather forcefully.

"They are guards whose main priority is Ridley," Samantha replied, almost absentmindedly as she watched Ridley be led down the hallway, a slight smirk on her face, "Emperor Charles assigned them to be Ridley's guards the day he was sent here…I've asked them whether or not they have a grudge against Ridley, but all they say is that they're doing what needs to be done…"

The group followed after them, eventually being led to a lobby of sorts with C2 sitting at one of the tables located in it. She waved at Ridley, watching as the guards brought him to her, but they were cut short when Samantha ordered them to stop and approached C2 herself.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hmmm…sitting," C2 coyly responded, irritating Samantha.

"Why do you want to see Ridley?"

"See him? I want to talk to him too."

"Why…" Samantha asked, her patience running thin, "What reason do you have to talk to him?"

"…I'm his mother…" C2 quietly replied, eyes soft and sad.

"…Wha…" Samantha paused for a moment, her eyes widening with shock before narrowing on the smirking woman before her, "…You're hilarious…Now, why don't you tell me the truth?"

"Figure out for yourself while I talk to him, after all, I've got nothing to hide, so you're free to watch and listen if you'd like," C2 shrugged.

"Fine…I will…" Samantha pouted, motioning for the guards to bring Ridley over before moving to a suitable position. She folded her arms as Ridley took a seat, frowning when she noticed Ridley's hands were now handcuffed in front of him. It always made her nervous when she saw such freedom being given to a man like him, a man whose grip was powerful enough to crush diamonds without even so much as a bruise marking his palm. The silence that followed Ridley's seating filled her with suspense as she wondered what was going through his and C2's minds.

"…You…" he finally said, his handcuffs clanking against the table, "How long has it been?"

"I lost count," C2 replied, looking Ridley over, "…You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you, but your fashion sense is _dreadful_…White looks so bland on you."

"Ha, I see you haven't changed, Bruja Verde. Or do you prefer Cathleen?"

"I hate both those names," C2 frowned, smiling a little, "I prefer to be called C2, remember?"

"…C2…hmmm…why are you here, after all these years? It's rather strange, don't you think so?"

"I find it stranger that you've received me so well, despite me 'cursing' you," C2 smiled slightly, sighing, "I half-expected you to start growling at me and go berserk."

"That might've been true when I was a child, but those emotions have cooled over, I suppose," Ridley replied, glancing down at his hand as a small crackle of electricity briefly squirmed around it, "It was a burden then, I guess, but now it's just another part of me."

"I'm glad to hear that," C2 smiled, somewhat relieved, "…I heard you were finally going to be executed."

"I suppose," Ridley shrugged, briefly glancing over at Samantha, Nunnally, and Zero.

"What will you do? You don't seem like you're ready to die."

"I'll do what I remember to do…"

**-1-**

"What on Earth did he mean by that," Samantha grumbled as Ridley was taken back to his cell, "What is he going to 'remember'?"

"Maybe he's plotting an escape," Zero suggested, "If that's the case, you should probably increase security to make sure he stays here."

"That'll be difficult, as there's already so much security devoted to just keeping him in that he'd be killed the second he took a piss in the wrong direction…Uh, I apologize for my language, Nunnally."

Samantha blushed when she looked down at the young girl.

"Ridley's not getting out anytime soon…"

"I'll take your word for it, Samantha," Nunnally smiled, "But, I'm still not sure about the execution…It doesn't seem necessary at the moment and may bring more trouble than it fixes."

"I understand, though I hope you consider the option in the future…" Samantha nodded, turning to lead Nunnally and Zero out of the prison. On their walk back to the palace, Zero was busy wondering about something that had been bothering him since he'd seen Ridley. Samantha mentioned that Charles zi Britannia himself had seen Ridley, but she didn't know why. Then Ridley mentions something 'clicking' in his mind, leaving Zero to wonder whether or not he was under the influence of Geass.

After all, he'd seen the Emperor's Geass himself when he brought the former Zero, Lelouch, to him. Would it be that much of a stretch to assume that Ridley's under the Emperor's influence as well? Perhaps the Emperor implanted some sort of 'sleeper' memory in the convict which is going to activate soon, hence the 'clicking' Ridley claimed to feel.

Later, at around 7pm, he and Jeremiah headed to Ridley's cell.

"He's under the influence of Emperor Charles," Jeremiah asked as he followed Zero through the prison wing, a curiosity filling him, "Are you sure?"

"No, but I have a feeling and I'd rather not wait to find out if it's right or wrong," Zero replied before nodding to a guard saluting him, "I would like to see the prisoner 'Ridley'."

"Yes sir, but Commander Auron is speaking to him at the moment."

"Oh? I'm sure she won't mind if we just drop on in anyways."

"Uh…yes sir," the guard nodded before opening the way for Jeremiah and Zero.

**-2-**

"It doesn't matter, really," Samantha laughed, pacing back and forth while Ridley watched her, "I'll make sure you hang, with or without Nunnally's approval. Do you know how?"

"Enlighten us."

If she was surprised, Samantha didn't show it when she turned to face Zero and Jeremiah. "Ah, Zero, I didn't hear you coming," she smiled, her voice filled with sarcasm, "Please don't think ill of me for what I said earlier."

"Do you plan to undermine the Empress's authority? Such thoughts are treason, Ms. Auron, and treason is punishable by death."

"Empress Nunnally wouldn't do such a thing, at least that's what I've come to understand," Samantha replied, her voice cool and collected as she walked past Zero and Jeremiah, "And I would never sneak around Nunnally's back without good reason, but, I suppose, this isn't one. Ridley's execution can wait until Nunnally finally sees things my way."

"We'll see…"

She gave Zero a slight nod before leaving, a slight feeling of unease creeping into the masked Knight. Samantha could become a problem if left unchecked, perhaps not bad enough to commit any significant treachery, but still problematic. Then again, the first step down any path is usually small and careful, with each step down increasing in size and boldness.

"Suzaku…" Jeremiah whispered as he tapped the man on his shoulder, "Uh, the prisoner is staring at us. What should we do?"

Zero absentmindedly nodded before clearing his throat as he approached Ridley's cell.

"What do you want, Zero? I doubt whatever question you have for me will net you a suitable answer."

"You know C2, right? Personally, I mean," Zero asked, receiving a look of suspicion from Ridley as he nodded, "And the thing she cursed you with was Geass, am I right?"

"She told you about that," Ridley asked, almost in disbelief as Zero nodded, "Hrrmmm, if I say 'yes' what would you do?"

"What does it allow you to do?"

"Bring out the true nature of humans," Ridley replied in a tone that threw the validity of his answer into uncertainty. "To be honest…I don't really remember…I think I know, but I'm not certain. It's like something's blocking my memories…I hardly remember what Cathleen gave me."

"Perhaps Jeremiah can jog your memory…" Zero said, taking his leave as Jeremiah stepped forward, "…You know what to do, Jeremiah."

The aforementioned man nodded at Zero before turning his attention to Ridley and activating his Geass Canceller once he was sure Zero was out of range. Ridley watched with interest as the Canceller's green eye-shield opened, "What is tha-uh!" Ridley's eyes shot open as the Canceller's energy field engulfed him and he began to thrash around, trying to break his cuffs in order to clutch his throbbing skull. "Grrrrahhhh, what have you done to me…" Ridley growled as he collapsed to the floor, flashes of light interfering with his sight, "I…it…uh…? What…what's going on?"

"Jeremiah, is it over," Zero asked as he stepped back into the hallway, finding 'Orange' staring curiously at Ridley, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I…think I broke him, Zero," Jeremiah replied in an unsure tone as he continued to examine Ridley. The man was shaking slightly, his eyes shifting quickly to all corners of his cell. He attempted to stand up only to fall on his back and stammer a bit more before going silent, his body still trembling as he looked up at the men before him.

"…Where am I," Ridley asked, still shaking slightly, "Where is the Emperor? Why am I here? I…oh god…" Ridley's head sank, his eyes staring blankly at the floor as a long silence ensued, "…I…I can't use it anymore, Zero…He took it away before he threw me in here…"

"Your Geass? How did he do that?"

"This man…I couldn't see his face…he drained it from me, locked it away inside himself and then left…The Emperor said something then, something about a day when I could be useful, but it seems that won't happen anytime soon…"

"Did he specify how you would be of use to him," Zero asked, receiving a 'no' from Ridley, "What else do you remember, Ridley? Why did he use his Geass on you?"

"I…I can't recall that at the moment…All the false memories he put into my head are blurring into whatever true memories I have…It's hard to pull the two apart, I'm sorry…" Ridley replied, his tone sad.

Zero was a bit taken aback by the man's attitude, being an extreme change from his rather reserved and collected personality. He also seemed to genuinely be unable to tell his memories apart and to be sorry for it. Zero glanced over at Jeremiah, receiving a look from the man that showed he thought Ridley was being genuine as well.

"Wh-what will you do now…" Ridley asked the men, though his eyes were locked on Zero.

"Can you offer us any information about the terrorist attack that occurred recently?"

"…I can't, I'm not sure right now who would do that or if they have any connection to me; I'm sorry…"

"Hmmm…that's fine, I'll just come back tomorrow and see if your memories are a little more organized," Zero nodded, turning to leave.

"Wa-wait," Ridley called out to the man, almost frantically, "I-I have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen in two days…Please, make sure your soldiers are on top alert or-or whatever you call it, I-I don't want anyone to get hurt if I'm right…"

"I understand," Zero nodded, "Thank you, Ridley…" He left soon after that, with Jeremiah following after taking one last glance at Ridley.

"Suzaku, he seems to be telling the truth, but what if he knows more than he's letting us know?"

"If that's the case he'll tell us when he's ready, but right now I'll take his word that his memories are disorganized at the moment and let him reorganize them. I'll also need you to be on alert for any suspicious activity…The next time an assassin shows up, either kill them or capture them, though the latter is more preferable."

"That was a mistake on my part that will _not_ happen again," Jeremiah nodded, his voice determined and serious, "Mark my words…"

**-3-**

He watched them leave, his countenance becoming more reserved and his body ceasing its shivers. He frowned slightly, shifting his hands as if he were testing out the durability of his cuffs. They were no problem, but if they broke he would be swarmed, and that is not something he can handle at the moment. His legs twitched slightly as he got to one knee and then rose to a standing position, feeling somewhat off balance.

He nodded as he began to pace around his cell, noting how he merely needed time to recover. "It is almost time for me to leave. Zero, you fool, it was too early for that. Or was it? The Emperor is dead, whatever plan he designed for me is none of my concern…"

There was a glint in his eyes, the Geass sigil, as electricity squirmed at the tips of his fingers, "I have a plan of my own…"

**Note: "As far as this story is concerned, Africa **_**is**_** Area 7 and has been for more than 13 years. This should only alter the official Code Geass canon by a smidgen…or not…"**


	3. By Foreseen Surprises

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: By Foreseen Surprises**_

**-August 16, 2018-**

Lelouch let out a small yawn as he walked to Imperial High with the youngest son of the Wise family, Brandon: a fourteen-year old with short black hair and light brown eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket, a light blue dress shirt with a golden snake wrapped around a golden 'I' located on his left pocket, and manila slacks (male uniform standard), black shoes, and a blue backpack with 'Hero' stitched in yellow on it.

"You didn't have to walk me to school, Alucard," Brandon said, his voice cheery like a child's, "I think it's nice that you did; it shows you're a good person."

"Thank you, but Aaron's the one you should be praising, if he hadn't asked me to I probably wouldn't be walking with you right now," Lelouch nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess…" Brandon sighed, his eyes saddening a bit as he stared at the concrete path before him.

Lelouch noticed this and stammered as he tried to explain himself, "I mean, it's not that I dislike walking with you to school, it's just that-"

"Don't worry, I know what you mean," Brandon laughed, a smile on his face, "Aaron's always looking out for me…Even when he can't do it himself…"

Lelouch smiled at this and memories of his happier days with Nunnally began to flood his mind. He knows what it feels like to be in Aaron's position; he knows the desire to protect, help, and better the life of his younger sibling...Even if they don't want your help…

"Well, here's my stop," Brandon beamed, bringing Lelouch away from his thoughts. He looked up at the school, nostalgia filling him as it reminded him of Ashford Academy, if only slightly bigger and grander. Brandon turned to him and nodded before running off, "Bye, Alucard!"

Lelouch chuckled and waved at the boy before turning to leave.

-**Imperial High School, Student Council Room**-

As the name implies, this is the room the Student Council uses to hold its meetings. Only one person was currently in the room: a young boy with orange shoulder length hair, who wore the uniform standards along with a red tie, black dress shoes, and golden rimmed glasses with blue circular lenses. "The Beast weakly growled at the approaching figure," the young boy mumbled as he lightly tapped the table he was sitting at, staring at the journal before him, "Who are you?" He frowned a little while brushing back his hair before scribbling something in the journal. A brief pause followed, broken by him adjusting his glasses to better cover his deep blue eyes before writing something in the journal again.

A sigh escaped him as the sounds of a door opening, along with the chit-chatting of his fellow council members, scratched against his ears.

"I knew you'd be in here, Charles," a feminine voice beamed. Its source was a young girl (approximately fifteen years old) with green eyes and dark blue hair. She wore a light blue dress shirt and a long manila skirt (female uniform standard) along with a purple tie and black sneakers. She ran up to the boy and hugged him, pressing herself against him in a way that made him uncomfortable, "You're always being a lone wolf!"

"I prefer solitude at times," Charles coolly responded, his voice carrying a powerful dignity rivaling that of an ideal prince. He never looked at her, focusing his eyes solely on the journal in his hand as his free hand's index finger rhythmically tapped the table.

"You're so cold, Char-Char," the girl pouted, folding her arms before turning away, "I only wanted to spend a little time with my friend."

He glanced at her, briefly spotting Brandon and a few other council members talking with each other as they set their lunches on the table, before returning his attention to the journal. A sigh escaped him as he closed the journal and placed it safely in his backpack, "I apologize if I offended you, Anna."

"That's okay, Char-Char," the girl smiled as she went to hug the boy, who let out an annoyed groan, "Don't fight me, Char-Char…"

"Can you not say things like that…It makes you sound perverted…" Charles mumbled, wiggling out of the girl's grasp as Brandon moved closer to them, "Hello, Wise."

"Hey, Auron," Brandon beamed, "Okay, so I think we should start throwing around designs for the Council Pendants Cassandra's thinking about getting. First idea: I think we should have a snake on it."

"The school already sells snake pendants, Brandon," Anna pointed out, taking a seat next to Charles, "Cassandra wants us to make up a unique pendant design for the Council to, you know, make us stand out a bit more."

Charles mumbled something to himself about "ego boosting" and "secret club membership".

"Hmmm…I think it should have a symbol of unity and leadership on it, you know, because that's what the Council's supposed to symbolize, right?"

Brandon nodded enthusiastically; Charles shrugged his shoulders.

"But…what could we use to show that?"

While Brandon and Anna tossed around a few ideas, Charles let out a small sigh and stared out of a nearby window.

"Who are you…" he mumbled, tapping the table with his index finger, "Who…are…you…"

**-The Imperial Palace, Debriefing Room-**

Nunnally and Zero were looking at a large screen located in the room. On it was the image of a young red haired woman with dark green eyes and freckles, wearing a Black Knights uniform that had black and purple spaulders as well as black fingerless gloves and a short, purple cape. These objects, among other modifications to her uniform, showed that she was a cell leader. "Empress Nunnally, I have a report from Fasa City regarding a small riot that occurred," the woman began after finishing a bow before saluting, "We believe it may have some connection with the terrorist attack that occurred a few weeks back."

"Please continue," Nunnally nodded, receiving a slight one from the woman.

"Yesterday, there was a man in BaSim Park rallying a crowd that had gathered there. He began spouting some typical anti-Britannia propaganda, but then moved on to how Area 7…I mean…um, Africa should have _full_ sovereignty, and said that a group called the 'Grand Knights' will be the ones to make that a reality."

"Grand Knights," Zero repeated, somewhat amused.

"Yes, My Lord, but we have little information on this group at the moment. Anyways, things turned ugly as the man continued speaking; people became more and more aggressive, which eventually led to a riot that needed to be suppressed…"

"…How many casualties were there…"

"There were no casualties, Your Majesty," the woman replied, noting that Nunnally seemed a bit relieved, "The police were unable to apprehend the man, but we do have information on him…"

The woman looked off to her right and nodded before turning her attention back to Nunnally and Zero. Her picture shrunk and moved to the side as one of a dark skinned man wearing black sunglasses appeared on the screen above two paragraphs or so of information.

"He goes by the name 'Scar' and was said to have been the right hand man of Ridley the Reaver. Now he's the leader of a small militia that lives in a compound located to the east of the city. They've never been a real problem until recently; in fact, they're more a rich man's bodyguard force than a militia…Still, if they know who committed last week's bombing…"

The woman paused for a moment, reluctant to continue, "…Your Majesty, would you like the police to handle this or do you believe the Black Knights should?"

"If it pleases you, I grant you permission to handle this matter, but please be careful…" Nunnally nodded, receiving a slight one from the woman, "If that is all, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the woman bowed before the screen went blue.

"The Grand Knights…I wonder what their goal is…" Zero mumbled, "If they truly are responsible for that attack, why didn't they take credit for it?"

"Perhaps the attack was an accident and taking credit for it would undermine their goal…Though, the accident part is doubtful…" Nunnally let out a small sigh, "It seems that we must either wait for them to reveal themselves or force them out into the open…"

**-Emperor's Throne Room (Flashback)-**

He remembered it.

He remembered the pain racking his body, the rough grip of the guards that dragged him to a grand door, and the uncomfortable restraint he'd been placed in. A great hatred boiled inside Ridley as this humiliation continued, culminating with him being thrown to the floor of what he guessed was the Emperor's throne room.

Emperor Charles watched as Ridley was held to the ground by two guards, with four more standing by in case their help was needed, and cocked an eyebrow of slight amusement, "_This_ is the famed 'Reaver' I have heard so much about? I've heard rumors about you and your demonic strength, but it doesn't matter how much you struggle; that straightjacket was designed to keep you and your powers in check."

"You underestimate my strength," Ridley growled before forcing the two guards off of him and rising to his feet. The Emperor smirked as Ridley charged at him, his demonic purple eyes shining with the spark of uncontrollable rage, and rose from his throne as The Reaver was immediately subdued by an unknown assailant. Ridley struggled to breathe as he was held down by his throat, but managed to let out a weak growl, "…Damn you…"

"Leave us," Charles commanded the six guards, receiving bows from them before they left, "It seems you've _over_estimated your strength, Ridley…"

"I will destroy your empire…I will free my people and the world from your oppressive grip," Ridley growled, attempting to move his head to glance at the person holding him down. It was futile, and his attempts at doing so prompted the person to slam his face into the floor, "…Graa…if your dogs had not drugged and beaten me…if I was at my best…your pet…would not be able to hold me…"

The figure made a sound, as if they were amused by Ridley's comment. He felt them shift slightly as they dug their knee into his back before leaning close and whispering into his ear, _"Are you sure?"_

A sweet smell brushed against Ridley's nose and then…

Pain struck at his neck and quickly spread through his body, forcing a pained scream out of the man. He futilely struggled under his assailant's weight, his body desperately thrashing as much as it was allowed, and his screams grew louder as the searing pain continued. His eyes began to burn, glowing a hot white purple, and the world around him began to lose its color; chipping off like cheap paint and shattering into nothingness like glass.

Suddenly, the searing pain he felt left and his body went numb. A sigh of relief escaped him and he felt his assailant's weight lift, "…I'll kill…you…"

The assailant didn't say anything; they had already left before Ridley gathered the strength to form, let alone finish, his sentence.

"…You bastard…what have you…done to me…?"

"I have done nothing to you, Ridley," Emperor Charles stated, noticing that Ridley's strength was returning quicker than expected, "Whatever pain you've suffered has been at the hands of others…"

"You give them their orders…"

"I told them to bring you to me."

"What do you want from me? Do you want a trophy or just a slave," Ridley growled; his body shook slightly as he tried in vain to rise from the floor, "I will be _neither_ for you!"

"No…I want a weapon…" the Emperor replied as he began to approach Ridley, "I had a dream, Ridley, about a grand beast that would awaken and bring about this world's end…"

"I had a dream too, that white children and black chil-"

"This is no joke, Ridley," the Emperor smirked as he came to a stop before the man, "In that dream I saw three sigils marking the blackened silhouette of a grand beast: two were located in what I assumed were the beast's eyes, while the third was located on its chest. The name of the sigil in its eyes is unknown to me, but I know that what marked its chest was the sigil of Geass."

"…Geass…how do you…"

"_That_ is the power you wield, is it not? It is also the power _I _wield…" Charles informed him, frowning as he stared into Ridley's eyes.

"That look in your eyes shows you do not believe me, but that does not matter. What _does_ matter is that you are one of the few people in this world that can stop its end, as my dream has shown."

"If there are others who can stop what you say is coming, why do you choose to keep me alive?"

"Your power is too great to be wasted, Ridley. Why kill you when I could use you," the Emperor asked, cocking an eyebrow as he folded his arms. Ridley didn't believe his reasoning, at least not fully, so the Emperor continued, "You are also the only person whose silhouette I recognized, which means that if I kill you and do not, by some miracle, find another being like you I will have effectively doomed my goal for this world…"

"Which is?"

"Of no concern to you."

"Tch, what makes you think your dream will come true? You could just be delusional."

"I'll tell you my reasoning some other time, Ridley," the Emperor replied, unfazed by Ridley's mocking tone, "Right now, we have work to do…I have to prepare you…"

"For what?"

"Were you not listening, child," the Emperor sighed as he closed his eyes, "I am preparing you for the end of this world."

"…No…" Ridley whispered as the Emperor opened his eyes, "What are you-"

Everything turned to static after that, and trying to pull any memories following it brought Ridley considerable pain.

**-Ridley's Cell (Present Day)-**

"How dare he manipulate my memories…It's difficult to sort out the truth…It hurts to remember…" Ridley mumbled as he paced around his cell, occasionally glancing at the camera staring at him, "The time is coming…I can feel something stirring beneath the Earth…It feels familiar…"

"What's the matter, Ridley?"

Ridley halted his pacing and glanced at the woman (one of his personal guards) standing by his cell. His eyes narrowed on her briefly before he let out a gruff 'humph' and continued his pacing, receiving a somewhat hurt groan from the woman, "You didn't answer my question."

"…I remember the first day we met, but not your name…What is it?"

The woman didn't say anything; instead, she shook her head and sighed before leaving. Ridley watched as she disappeared behind the hallway's only door, a feeling of irritation filling him, "…Brat…"

**-The Wise Household, Lelouch's Room-**

Lelouch was busy tidying up his room a bit, occasionally stopping to give the TV his full attention when the news was broadcasting something he deemed somewhat important.

"As a side note, the Prime Minister of Japan, Kaname Ohgi, is scheduled to meet with Empress Nunnally sometime this week to discuss the presence of Britannian forces in Japan."

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow at this, "…Why is Nunnally…"

Several knocks on his door interrupted Lelouch's train of thought, "Oh, come in."

He paused for a moment as the ripping of fabric brushed against his ears, and his eyes widened when he turned to the source: an expanding portal created by none other than his favorite new buddy, RB.

"You seem to be adjusting well, Vi Britannia," RB stated as he stepped out of the portal and examined Lelouch's room.

"It's a nice home and I basically get to live here for free, so I can't really complain," Lelouch replied, shrugging his shoulders a bit, "Though, I am curious why you would choose this family as my employers."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Vi Britannia," RB replied, obviously lying as indicated by his tone and smirk, "…Have you been taking care of my vest." RB's eyes shifted towards the open closet Lelouch pointed at, "Hung and clean…that's good…Treat my vest with respect and it will return the favor tenfold, Vi Britannia…If you know how to speak its language…"

"By that you mean?"

RB paused for a moment before examining Lelouch's attire and looked a little apologetic.

"Please forgive me, but I didn't intend for you to buy new clothes. I had expected you to figure out the workings of the vest without me telling you…Did you notice how oddly comfortable it felt to wear, or how it had grown sleeves?"

Lelouch paused for a moment before he looked at the vest, memories of how it looked on RB slowly heading to the forefront of his mind. His eyes widened a bit and he gave RB a slight nod, "I was feeling a little chilly with my arms exposed, so it must have grown sleeves for my benefit when I was too distracted to notice…I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that a being like you has magical clothing, but I am."

"I made that vest when I was younger and enchanted it so that it linked to the mind of whoever I approved to wear it. It's able to shift its form to whatever its wearer wishes to wear at the moment, though I limited the colors to yellow and white since I was just starting out; making the vest without an additional color was difficult enough. It actually served as an easy to get into suit of armor, but I no longer need it for its original purpose since…I'd still like you to take care of it, but don't worry if it takes a little damage now and then…"

"Understood," Lelouch smirked, "I'm not sure what I'll need a suit of armor for, but it's nice to know I have an ace up my sleeve whenever I head out for my long walks down dark alleys."

"You joke, but you might actually need it…" RB smirked before growing quiet and frowning a little, "Be careful tomorrow, Vi Britannia…I feel something stirring beneath this Earth."

Lelouch gave him a slight nod, receiving one from RB before his eyes suddenly flickered, a quiet gasp escaping him, "…I must go…Take care, Vi Britannia…"

**-1-**

After tidying up his new home a bit, Lelouch returned to his room and took a seat on his bed, letting out a small sigh. Since there was nothing for him to do at the moment, Lelouch felt the unyielding and annoying hand of boredom edge closer and closer to him. His eyes widened a bit and he snapped his fingers when his mind drifted back to RB and his magic vest.

Casually, he walked over to his closet and removed the aforementioned object before returning to his bed and carefully setting it on his bed. He took a few steps back, carefully observing the object. "RB's description of you implies that you're a sentient being, correct," Lelouch asked it, receiving no response, "…I see…you are a being of few words…That's understandable…"

Lelouch nodded, crossing his arms and smiling a bit, "I believe that we should become allies, but for an alliance to truly form I believe we should know each other's name, real or nick. Though I'd rather not go by that name anymore, I am Lelouch vi Britannia, also known as Alucard ViRogue."

No response.

Lelouch paused for a moment before approaching the vest and shaking its sleeve. He frowned as he returned to his previous position, "Hmmm…nothing's happening…What did RB say?"

"…_The vest can change to whatever I wish to wear at the moment…"_

"What he wished to wear at the moment…"

Lelouch glanced at the vest before approaching it and cautiously putting it on. He sat down on his bed and took in a deep breath before he closed his eyes, mumbling, "Sleeves…extend…" A tickling feeling briefly brushed against his arm and Lelouch subconsciously scratched it, which prompted his eyes to shoot open when he realized that the mobility of his hand had been limited. He glanced down at it, noticing that his sleeves had extended to the point where they covered his thumbs, and smiled a little, "Interesting…?"

A knock on the door startled Lelouch and he quickly removed the vest, tossing it in the closet, before inviting his new guest in.

"Alucard, could you pick Brandon up after school," Mrs. Wise asked as she poked her head into the room, "I would ask Aaron to do it, but he's busy with Black Knights work. James is still at work and I'm about to head off to a meeting."

"Alright, have fun at work," Lelouch nodded, smiling slightly.

"I'll try," Mrs. Wise smiled back, "Anyways, Brandon's school lets out at two so you should probably head out at 1:45 or so; I'll call him and tell him you're picking him up."

**-Imperial High, Creative Writing-**

"So, Charles, have you heard about that tour the Black Knights are offering on their new ship next week," Brandon asked his orange-haired friend as class came to a close.

"I have and I'm not particularly interested in going…"

"Awww, why not?"

"I just don't see the point in going…"

Brandon pouted and crossed his arms at his friend's bored tone, "Well, my bro told me he was going to serve as one of the tour guides and that he's allowed to bring two guests. I'm going, of course, but since you don't seem to want to go…"

"I appreciate the offer, Wise, but I'm just not interested in a tour aboard a fancy new ship…Besides, people are still a little sore with the Black Knights for their previous opposition to Britannia and terrorism. Are you _sure_ going on this tour would be a good idea, Wise?"

"It'll be fine," Brandon nodded, waving at his friend as if that would get rid of his worry, "Besides…" The boy pause for a moment before glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. Once the area was secured, Brandon leaned in close and motioned for Charles to do the same. With a heavy sigh, the orange haired boy leaned in close and listened intently to what his friend whispered.

Once he had relayed his secret message, Brandon leaned out and smiled at his friend with eyes that sparkled with giddy excitement.

Charles was less than impressed.

"Why would Empress Nunnally leave the confines of her palace just to attend a tour," the boy asked his eager friend, receiving a disappointed groan from the boy, "I'm sure she has more important things to do, but there _is_ a chance you might meet or see Zero."

"Awww…I guess meeting Zero's a plus…" Brandon groaned as the final bell rang, "Well, I'm off-hey! Are you coming to the Student Fest tomorrow?"

"I would rather not, but since it technically doubles as a Council meeting…I'll be there…"

"Cool," Brandon beamed, waving as he left the classroom, "I'll see you later, Charles!"

"I suppose," Charles sighed as he waved back before organizing the stuff on his desk. Another sigh escaped him as he reached down for his backpack, unaware of the girl approaching him from behind. A clattering sound resonated throughout the nearly empty room as Charles's things were knocked onto the floor, scattered before his eyes, which was followed by a mocking, "Whoops…sorry about that, Charmander."

Several laughs followed after that and Charles glared up at the group of girls leaving the room, clenching his fists tightly before turning his attention back to his fallen possessions.

"It's out of order…" he mumbled, trying to calm himself, "…I need to fix it…"

**-The Wise Household-**

"A tour," Lelouch asked Brandon as they entered the house, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Even with his new guise, Lelouch was still worried about being discovered, and going to a Black Knights sponsored tour on a Black Knights ship meant risking being discovered by the Black Knights.

"Don't worry, the Black Knights are cool with Britannia now," Brandon smiled, attempting to ease the nervousness he sensed in Lelouch, "Also, remember that Zero serves Empress Nunnally now, so the likely hood of the Black Knights attacking Britannia are slim to none!"

"Haha, you're right," Lelouch chuckled, not wishing to correct the boy on why he was nervous. Now that he stopped to think about it, what did he really have to worry about? If Aaron, a Black Knight, couldn't recognize him by now then he was pretty much safe to spend a few hours on a Black Knights ship. Besides, he'd be surrounded by at least 20 to 40 people, so he and Brandon could blend into the crowd.

"…Alright, if you want me to go with you on that tour I'd be happy to go…Well, if your parents will allow me to…"

"Sweet," Brandon beamed before something suddenly popped back into his mind, "Oh yeah, there's also a Student Festival tomorrow. It starts at 5:30 and it's held at Paradigm Park…Do you think you could…?"

"Brandon, if your parents will allow me, I will gladly go with you," Lelouch laughed a little, the boy's personality bringing out a strange 'big brother' feeling in him, "Is Aaron coming with us?"

"Yep, he gets off work at around three tomorrow, so he'll be able to come with us," Brandon nodded, "It's going to be fun at the fest tomorrow! I can't wait to show you to my fri-ugh…"

Brandon let out a small grunt as something stung his right shoulder, subconsciously forcing him to grasp it. Lelouch moved to help him, but a wave of dizziness washed over him and he stumbled to the floor. His breathing became shallow and his throat tightened as he futilely struggled to rise from the floor, "…What…is this…?"

Lelouch let out a desperate gasp for air once the feeling had passed.

"You okay, Alucard," Brandon worriedly asked as he helped Lelouch to his feet, ignoring the slight pain he still felt in his shoulder.

"I'm fine…my throat's a little dry, but I'm fine," Lelouch nodded as he pulled away from the boy, capable of standing on his own strength again, "Are you okay, did you sprain a muscle?"

"I'm fine, it's just that my shoulder's been acting up lately…My doctor said I just need to massage it and try not to do any heavy lifting for awhile, but it hasn't gotten any better since it started. I have an appointment with her this Friday, so I'm hoping she's figured out what's causing it by now," Brandon informed Lelouch, shrugging his shoulder a bit, "Anyways…I'm feeling a little tired…I'll be in my room if you need me, Alucard…"

Lelouch briefly watched the boy as he left the living room, a small cough escaping him, before heading into the kitchen for something to drink. He settled on water, reaching within the refrigerator for a clear plastic pitcher of the universal solvent and twisting it slightly as he grasped onto its handle so he could comfortably pull it out. He was interrupted by the loud, as well as inconvenient, ringing of a nearby phone.

"I'll get it," Lelouch called out, hoping that Brandon heard him, before reaching for the annoying device, "Hello?"

"Is James there…? Forget I called, sorry to bother you."

Before Lelouch had the chance to respond the line died and the phone let out a mournful, monotonous 'brrrrrnnnnnn.' He frowned a little before placing the phone back on its hook and heading off to his own room.

**-Daily's Planet-**

It was a grand building with modest, yet fancy, designs that made it a lovely addition to the careful mixture of nature and modern technology surrounding it. It mostly functioned as a news station/reporting agency, but tripled as an animation studio and research facility of sorts.

James Wise works here as one of the higher ups, dealing specifically with the news aspect of the corporation. Right now he was busy reading through a document concerning the rise of 'Cheese-kun' among 8 to 20 year olds. It was a short read, basically summarizing an observation and asking James for his permission to pursue the story. Before he had a chance to email a response, his phone's gentle ring caught his attention.

He paused for a moment, noting the change from its usual upbeat tune to its current mellow one, before picking it up, "This is James Wise speaking, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hello, Mr. Wise," a sultry voice answered, prompting James to cock an eyebrow, "I am calling on behalf of the Chibit Association to discuss the dangers and benefits of cybernetic implants."

"I'm listening, but I've heard from your association before. Can I assume you have something different to say?"

"A few things," the woman replied, "As I'm sure you've heard, people sustain injuries and diseases or 'differences,' for lack of a better term, that could leave them without parts that could simplify life, like limbs. With cybernetic implants, these parts can be added or strengthened beyond current human capabilities. For example, a human who could barely hold a 20 pound weight for ten minutes could, with certain implants, easily hoist a 75 pound weight for an hour."

"Also, a human near death could, if they wish, receive implants that can prolong their life. This, however, is dangerous to those of an elderly so and so," James said, making a circular motion with his hand, "This is starting to sound familiar."

"May I assume you've heard about the tracking device placed in the cybernetics of children so parents will always know where they're at?"

"Yes, the last caller told me."

"Are you aware of the device's ability to detect when the user is in pain?"

"…Yes…"

"Then I won't get into the specifics, but sometimes this can be misleading. For example, if a signal disrupter of sorts is transmitted it could be used to simulate a pained signal. Recently, one of our cybernetics user's pain signal spiked, but when we checked on her she experienced only mild pain."

"What caused it?"

"We've connected it to a nearby energy gate that malfunctioned and sent out a small burst of energy. We'd like you to oversee our current project, as we could use your expertise. We are also prepared to pay you handsomely and will work with you on whatever schedule suits your fancy."

"Okay…I'll be over there as soon as I can…"

"I'll see you there, Mr. Wise."

James hung up after that and sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

**-Ridley's Cell-**

He was sitting now, his head throbbing in slight pain as a wave of dizziness washed over him. It was all still fuzzy and the truth was still hard to sort out, but his memories were starting to return. Slowly, but surely, everything was coming back to him and all he needed to do was wait.

The sound of an automatic door opening brought his attention to two approaching men: Zero and Jeremiah. Ridley's eyes softened and he lowered his head in preparation for his act.

"…Here it comes…"

"Ridley, have you managed to remember anything new, specifically anything that could give us more information about whatever it is we might have to deal with," Zero asked, receiving a nod from the man.

"I keep seeing a powerful wave of electricity sweeping the city and a wave of darkness follows after it. I think it might occur sometime tomorrow, perhaps late in the evening? I also believe it would be a good idea to keep the Empress somewhere safe for that day, just as a precaution," Ridley timidly replied, fighting back the sickness he felt as he degraded himself, "I don't really know much else, though I think a cult of some sort might be involved; this odd story about a mythical monster devouring the world once it grows too big keeps coming to the forefront of my thoughts…"

"A beast that devours the world…" Jeremiah mused, thoughtfully rubbing his chin, "…Where have I heard that before?"

"Thank you, Ridley…One more thing, do you remember a man named Scar?"

Ridley fought back the sudden rage he felt and managed to maintain his timid persona, "…Vaguely…I only really remember the name and face…"

"Hrrmmm…Well, thank you for your cooperation, Ridley," Zero nodded before turning to leave with Jeremiah, "Jeremiah, we're going to see Lloyd and Cécile."

"Understood, but…" Jeremiah reluctantly began, continuing only once they were out of Ridley's hearing range, "Can we trust Ridley's word? I mean, he seems genuine, but he could be wrong."

"That's a possibility, but there's something…I can't explain it as well as I'd like, but I have a feeling that something's coming and it's coming _soon_…" Zero paused for a moment as he and Jeremiah exited the building, a strange sound brushing against his ears, "…Do you hear that?"

"That rustling sound?"

"No, the…" Zero shook his head before resuming his walk, "I guess it was just my imagination…"

**-August 17, 2018-**

**-Paradigm Park-**

The park is huge, to say the least, and is separated into three parts:

The Entrance (Upper Area): As the name implies, this is where one would enter and leave the park. The main area following it is big enough that close to five hundred people can fit in it with little problem and is quite lovely to look at. It's a popular spot for couples to visit due to its lovely view of the lake and sunsets which give the lake a heavenly glow. Near the railing, which keeps anyone from foolishly falling into the lake, was a medium sized silver obelisk with a message engraved in gold on it: _"The spirit is the flame that burns in all humans; it keeps us bound to our earthly shells till the day those shells can no longer support it. What defines the spirit is one's actions and beliefs; if they are unjust then one's spirit shall be unjust. What defines justice is society, but if its justice is unjust then what is justice? Look to the stars for one who is pure, one whose justice is strengthened by the Power of Kings, and they will show you what justice is._

The Forest (Lower Level): Once one descends either of the entrance's staircases, or ramp for the wheelchair bound, they arrive here. This is considered to be the 'park' area of the park due to its more natural surroundings. Aside from the paths that outline most of the lake, there are paths that branch off to different parts of the park, such as one that leads to a garden. For the festival, several schools have set up stands along the outer part of the main paths surrounding the lake.

The Lake: It's a lake and it's beautiful. A waterfall that originates from the upper area pours into it and the lake pours into a river off into the distance.

"Thanks for the exposition, Brandon," Aaron smirked, messing up his brother's hair a bit as he walked past him, "I'm surprised you memorized that quote."

"I just thought it sounded cool," Brandon giggled before noticing something, "Oh, there's our stand! Let me introduce you to my friends, Alucard."

Lelouch gave the boy a nod and smiled a little as he followed after him. At the stand were thirteen teenagers, nine females and four males, wearing Imperial High uniforms. One of them, a young woman with yellow eyes and dark red hair that was tied into a long ponytail, approached Brandon, "Hey, Hero boy, I see you managed to get Aaron to tag along, but who's that good looking guy with you?"

She winked at Lelouch, causing him to blush a little and chuckle nervously.

"Oh, he's Alucard, my family's new valet."

"Hi," Lelouch smiled as he went to shake the girl's hand.

"Hello, I'm Cassandra Vanguard, the president of Imperial High's Student Council," Cassandra introduced herself, returning a smile, "At least until Senior graduation this year, then my little sis, Anna, takes over."

"We'll miss you, Madam President."

Cassandra let out a small laugh before patting Brandon on the head, "And I'll miss you guys…Anyways, we have snacks at the stand and there are some games you can play up here. If you want to play more…um…what' the word…? Well, if you want to play stuff like Frisbee, football, fútbol, or tug of war, head to the lower levels."

"Alright, thanks for the info," Lelouch nodded, receiving one from Cassandra.

"I'm gonna head off to my car to grab some stuff," Cassandra said before walking off, "I hope you enjoy this year's SF…"

"Hmm, Cassandra was acting a little weird…" Aaron noted, receiving a shrug from Brandon.

"She seemed pretty normal to me…well, at least as normal as the Prez can be…"

**-1-**

Charles disliked being here, surrounded by people and their loud talking. So, he stood here, staring at the obelisk of the park's creator (Peter Lankton) and reading the message engraved on it. He liked it because it was simple, yet it was held up as a quote of such deepness that if it were a body of water its depths would be unfathomable.

He disliked that part; it seemed odd.

"Yo, Charles!"

His eyes perked up and he felt a sudden wave of anger wash over him. He didn't like being pulled out of thought so suddenly and loudly, though the feeling quickly disappeared and he casually turned his attention to Brandon and his approaching company.

"…Wise…"

Charles nodded, glancing at Aaron.

"…Both Wises…"

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Brightside," Aaron said, smirking as he noticed the suppressed disdain on Charles's face, "Still choking on your alibis?"

"You're hilarious…Hmmm?"

Charles paused for a moment after he glanced at Lelouch, wondering where he'd seen him.

Then it dawned on him.

"…Hobo man?"

**-2-**

"I'm glad to see you're doing well, Mr. ViRogue," Charles smiled as the group took a seat at a nearby table.

"Well, if it wasn't for you and your sister I probably wouldn't be here," Lelouch nodded, smiling.

"I'm sure you would have found another way, Mr. ViRogue," Charles said, still smiling. He liked the fact that he had a positive impact on someone's life and that it has yet to blow up in his face, which tended to happen quite a bit when he was younger, "You don't look like the type who'd get steam rolled by life…Perhaps it was destiny that called us together that night…"

The group fell silent for a moment as something flying through the sky caught their attention. It looked a little different, perhaps due to the addition of an ejection seat, but Lelouch would have to be blind to not know that the machine soaring above his head was none other than Zero's personal Knightmare Frame: the Lancelot.

"Where are they heading off to," Brandon asked his brother, pointing at the Black Knights Knightmare Frames following Lancelot, "And how come Zero needs backup from Standard Frames? I thought the Lancelot was supposed to be unbeatable."

"Zero received a tip saying that there was going to be an attack on the power plant today, so I'm guessing he's heading over to the power plant now to provide additional security. As for why he's bringing along standard frames, we don't have many frames like the Lancelot, Brandon…I did hear that we…Ugh, I've said too much…"

"Nyaaaa!"

Aaron looked over his shoulder and came face to fur with someone wearing a cat suit, the sight of which caused him to panic and fall out of his seat. "What the hell is wrong with you," Aaron stammered, calming down a bit, "You know how I feel about cats!"

"Nyaaaa," the cat girl replied, rubbing her paw against her cheek, "Kitty Kool wants to play with you!"

"Get away from me, Cassandra!"

"Nyaaaa!"

Aaron ran off following that and the cat girl chased after him, meowing menacingly as she did so.

"I'll miss the President's sensitive sense of humor when she's gone…" Charles sighed as he and what remained of his group watched Aaron and the cat girl run down a flight of stairs.

**-Currently in Nunnally's Underground Safe house-**

The young Empress was preoccupying herself with making paper cranes, which she hadn't done in awhile. She picked it up again out of a combination of boredom and nostalgia. With her was C2, who volunteered to stay with the girl due to having nothing better to do. Luckily for C2, Nunnally invited her to make origami and learning a new craft helped to stifle her boredom.

"It doesn't look right…" C2 frowned as she lifted her crane, which looked more like a duck for some reason.

"You're just starting out, so you'll make a few mistakes," Nunnally smiled as she set down her crane before picking up a sheet of paper, "Here, watch me."

C2 nodded and mimicked Nunnally's movements to the best of her ability, eventually succeeding in making a decent crane.

"That's good," Nunnally smiled, nodding at the green haired woman, "All you need to do is keep practicing and making origami will become second nature."

"I'd rather learn how to make pizza…" C2 sighed, playing with her crane for a moment before setting it down. A grunt of pain escaped the woman and she clutched her head, throngs of pain surging through it. Nunnally called out to her and attempted to approach her, "No, stay back! I can't…ugh…ah!"

"_The end…Death…Rebirth…rise…Ragnarök…"_

**-?-**

Before them was a grand door, a Thought Elevator unlike any they've seen. Its designs were more complex than its siblings; no, that's not accurate. Unlike its siblings, this grand door's designs had meaning; they were telling the grand door's story, a story they've yet to fully figure out.

Who are they?

They are the scientists studying this enchanting masterpiece; they are people whose lives revolve around preventing this world's end through the harnessing of whatever power lies beyond the door. Secrecy is highly valued in regards to this project, and those who dare speak of what goes on suffer dearly. Some say they are killed and dumped on Dragon Tooth Island, a mythological island from an old tale for children; some say they lose their minds.

Right now, the scientists had a more pressing issue at hand: the grand door was emitting a powerful signal, its gentle purple glow shining brighter as each second passed.

"What's going on," an elderly scientist asked, rushing into the room.

"The Thought Elevator's energy levels have spiked! It's reaching the nine-no! It surpassed the nine thousandth threshold! That's the highest it's ever gone!"

"It went over 9000? What can we do to stop it," the elderly man asked, panicking.

"We can try to siphon the power and direct it elsewhere, but we've never had to siphon this much energy!"

"Do whatever needs to be done! I-ah!"

The ground shook and suddenly there was a flash of purple light.

**-Ridley's Cell-**

The lights flickered and his cell's door weakened, losing the powerful energy that kept it from being nothing more than regular strength glass. Then, the lights stopped flickering and darkness fell, giving Ridley his opportunity. With his inhuman strength, Ridley easily broke the cuffs that held his hands behind his back before lunging for the cell's door, shattering it with a powerful punch.

Quickly, he ripped open his clothes and removed the entire upper portion, revealing a war hardened and captivatingly scarred body. Now that his restraints had been lifted, he stood a little over seven feet tall, which added to his somewhat monstrous appearance.

"I'm feeling sore…" he groaned, shrugging his shoulders before the lights flickered back on, "…Time for a little practice…"

Brightly, his eyes glowed purple and electricity danced around him.

**-1-**

"I don't want to do it, you go first," a young guard grumbled as she and four other guards made their way to the hallway leading to Ridley's cell. "What if he got out?"

"Please, he's been locked up for seven years! Even if he did get out he'd probably have little strength to break out," another guard reasoned, tightly clenching one of the stun guns he, along with the others, had been issued in case Ridley managed to get out of his cage, "Besides, we have these!"

"If you're so confident, why don't you go first," the young guard asked, frowning.

"Well, you outrank me."

"We all have the same rank," the tall guard spoke up, rolling his eyes, "Honestly, guys, we need to focus on this. We just go in and if Ridley's out of his cell we blast him, if not we watch him till the hallway's power returns."

"This reminds me of a horror movie I watched," the short guard said, her voice full of fearful excitement, "It was about this guy named Riddick; you see, he-"

"Alright, let's just get this over with," the bespectacled guard stammered, pointing at the tall guard, "Hey, check it out first…"

"Tch, fine," the tall one grumbled before opening the door in front of them.

It was dark, but the light shining in from the previous hallway gave them some comfort and relatively good visibility as they entered.

"Lights on," the tall one whispered as he switched on his gun's built in flashlight.

"…Wait, did you guys see that?"

Briefly, two purple glowing eyes flickered in the darkness, causing everyone to tense up.

"What the hell was that," the young guard stammered, subconsciously taking a few steps back.

"Ridley, if you're out of your cell, I suggest you surrender yourself to us," the tall one began, "Otherwise, we'll have to take you down the hard way."

"Don't get so full of yourself, perrito…" a deep, gruff voice scoffed as those purple eyes flickered once more, "The only one who should surrender is _you_."

The darkness thickened as the eyes flickered again, preventing their flashlights from revealing anything more than a few inches from them. Something squirmed in the darkness, a man's silhouette that they could barely make out.

"…There he is…"

The tall one took aim, "Charge 'em up and take aim at him…On three…"

"Jam-"

The tall one didn't notice his friend's muffled call, focusing solely on the silhouette shifting in the darkness, "…One…"

They were young, inexperienced, and scared; they assumed he would stay near his cell.

"…Two…"

This wasn't a challenge; this was child's play.

"…Three!"

The tall one fired at the silhouette, but hit nothing. His heart thumped wildly in his chest when he realized that his was the only gun that had fired, and he quickly spun around, taking a wild aim at Ridley. The man casually grabbed the tall one's gun and tossed it away before suddenly grasping the tall one's neck and lifting him into the air.

"You lose."

**-A-**

**Notes: "Fun fact: the names of the guards are Jessie (young one), Butch (another guard), Cassidy (short guard), Theo M.W. (bespectacled guard), and James (tall guard). The Knightmare Frames following the Lancelot are relatively old KFs that have been given Prototype Air Glide Systems (V2). Despite his child-like attitude, Brandon is a very smart and capable young man, and ranks third in his class."**


	4. He is Free

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: He is Free**_

"What the hell's going on out there," a man asked as he entered what appeared to be a monitoring room, "I'm getting static on all lines, and those that are clear enough for me to actually talk on give me reports of lights turning out all over the…?"

There were three people in the room: one sitting at a monitor with several screens on it, another leaning over the one sitting, and a woman in her thirties leaning against a nearby wall. Her skin was slightly tanned, complimented by her dark green eyes and long dark purple hair. She wore black slacks with a leather belt slipping through its loops, a silver heart belt buckle, black slip-on shoes, and a white open dress shirt over a light purple shirt with a golden crown on it that had "The Queen of Games" engraved on it.

"Seta, what are you still doing here," the man asked, briefly forgetting why he came there in the first place.

"I'm waiting for my ride, but I came here when the lights started turning off in the lobby," she sighed, pointing over at the two Britannian guards, "I asked them what was going on, but they couldn't tell me anything besides the obvious."

"Tch, so what's going on guys? I mean, shouldn't backup generators or whatever be kicking in by now?"

"Sorry, but the facility's generator doesn't work that way," the one sitting at the monitor mumbled, becoming irritated as several screens turned fuzzy with static, "The backup generator only kicks in when the main generator is shut off, not when individual fuses blow. Someone has to manually fix the fuses, and the area leading to it is drenched in unrelenting darkness…"

"Are you okay, you're sounding a bit on edge…"

"I just don't like the…wait, what was that?"

On the screen, for a few brief seconds before being replaced by static, was the figure of a half-naked man. The sitting one fumbled for a bit before typing something in, "I saw someone there…I don't think they were one of us."

"Who were they," the leaning one asked as the sitting one enlarged the fuzzy screen and rewound its footage, "…Is that who I think it is?"

Seta and the man approached the monitor watchers; their eyes widened as they focused on the image of Ridley. The leaning one was the first to panic, having heard many horrible stories and rumors about the monstrous man mortals called 'Ridley.' One of the most popular ones was said to have had so much of an effect on some guards that they would weep and cry like scared children should Ridley even glance in their direction during the few times he was allowed to leave his cell. "Oh god, we gotta tell Lord Zero about this! We gotta put that guy back in there," the leaning one stammered, stomach tightening with fear, "Do you _know_ what he's done!"

"Calm down, we have to inform the others first-hey, wait," the man called out to Seta as she ran out of the room, "Where the hell do you think you're going!" The man let out a frustrated growl as he pulled out his walkie-talkie, "…I never guessed she'd be the first to turn tail and run…Tch, all units, be on alert! The prisoner, Richard B-ugh, I mean, Ridley has escaped and is attempting to leave the building! Until further notice, you are _not_ to shoot to kill! I repeat: do _not_ shoot to kill!"

**-1-**

"_Until further notice, you are not to shoot to kill! I repeat: do not shoot to kill!"_

Ridley let out an amused growl before crushing the walkie-talkie in his hand and stepping over the guards that lied before him, "As if they could kill me…" He looked around for a moment and wondered where he should head to next, "Damn, is this how it was supposed to happen? I wonder if I've been heading in the wrong direction…"

"_Ridley, I'm glad you're out of your cell…"_

A flash of light temporarily blinded Ridley, revealing a floating silhouette of light once it passed. The man's head throbbed with pain and the world around him distorted somewhat as he stared at the silhouette, _"Ha, you're trying to reject my Geass…Unfortunately for you I've gotten better at penetrating those odd defenses of yours…"_

"…Espíritu Blanca…" Ridley mumbled as he rose to his feet, "Qué quieres?"

"Quiero ayudarte," the White Spirit replied before floating down the hallway on Ridley's right, "You should leave as quickly as possible; it won't be long before Zero is informed of your escape."

**-2-**

Seven guards were patrolling what appeared to be a lounging area. Five of them had those odd looking stun guns Ridley had seen those other guards wielding, while the other two held what appeared to be taser guns. "I could just knock out the rest of the lights and move in…or…" Ridley mumbled, silently snapping his fingers as an idea crossed his mind. He lowered himself to the ground and placed his hand against it. Electricity squirmed from his fingers tips and across the ground, making its way to a vending machine before branching off and sneaking into another hallway. One of the guards began to panic as several of the other hallway's lights turned off, "Oh shit, he's coming from there!"

"Just calm down," another guard stammered, tightly gripping their weapon as they headed into the hallway, "Turn your safeties off and follow my lead…"

"Well done, Ridley," the White Spirit beamed, flying to a nearby door, "Don't forget to take out the cameras before moving on."

"Already done," Ridley replied as he rushed over to the door.

**-3-**

"Here we are, Ridley," the White Spirit informed him, hovering next to a stairwell door, "If you keep going up you'll find the-"

As soon as Ridley opened the door he was ambushed by ten guards and hit with a stun baton. "I got him," the guard exclaimed before hitting Ridley again, though their joy was short lived as Ridley grabbed the baton and crushed it before backhanding the guard. The five other guards moved in to try and subdue Ridley, but he was more than a match for them and easily tossed them to the side. He glared at the four remaining guards, three wielding regular guns and one wielding a stun blaster, before gracefully closing the distance between them and him.

One of them managed to graze his shoulder with a wild shot, though it didn't slow him down and, in fact, it just made him angry. The guards let out fear filled yelps as he plowed through them before bolting up the stairs, "Damn it, how did they know…"

"They must have mapped a path you'd take based on where the power shut down…This is going to get a little tough, but just keep heading up. The longer you stay here the better chance they have to overwhelm you."

"Even if I do manage to reach the top, I'll have nowhere to run to."

"Just keep moving forward, I set something up just in case everything started flying south…"

**-4-**

Ridley broke down the door leading to the rooftop and immediately spotted a helicopter, "This is your backup plan? They'll just shoot me out of the sky."

"Exactly!"

Ridley paused for a moment before letting out an irritated sigh and rushing over to the machine, "There are no keys in the ignition and I'm not sure if I can hotwire this thing…"

"Check the glove department."

Ridley did as he was told and, to his not-so-amazed-amazement, he found a silver key with the word 'spare' engraved on it, "I'm surprised you knew I was going to escape today."

"You were to escape sometime this week, so I made sure you always had something to escape with," the White Spirit replied as the helicopter started up, "One of my allies at this facility would inform me of your escape when you finally managed to leave your cell."

"What's your stake in all of this," Ridley mumbled as he pressed a few buttons and moved a few switches, bringing the helicopter's rotors to life.

"You don't remember yet? I suppose it's to be expected, you always did respond differently to Geass…"

**-5-**

At ground level, Britannian guards and Black Knights have surrounded the building and were targeting every possible exit Ridley could think of. It was deemed unnecessary to guard the roof, as no one expected Ridley to potentially trap himself on the gamble that something would be there to save him.

"It looks like something was, sir," a Black Knights grunt stammered, pointing up at the roof, "He's stealing a helicopter!"

"I can see that! This goes out to all air units: follow that copter and take it down without killing Ridley unless Commander Auron says otherwise!"

"_Yes, sir!"_

Four helicopters began to pursue Ridley, each trying in vain to subdue his as they were led over a nearby forest. "Damn it, I can't get a lock on this guy," one of the pilots growled, taking another vain shot at Ridley, "Where'd he learn to fly that thing?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing he's just good at adapting old model piloting to new models," one of the pilots responded, sounding a bit like they admired Ridley's display of skill. Suddenly, Ridley was hit and his helicopter began to wobble, "Whoa, Garret, did you take that shot? Nice one!"

"Just doing what needs to be done…" Garret responded, taking another shot at Ridley that sent the Reaver's helicopter crashing into the forest, "He's down, let's call for-"

Garret was interrupted by a loud explosion, followed by a torrent of flames kicking up from where Ridley's helicopter would have landed. He felt his stomach tightening and worry filled him as he circled the crash site, "…Lord Ridley…"

**-Forest-**

Ridley glanced over his shoulder at the flames that were consuming what was left of his helicopter, "You think of everything, don't you? The bombs were a nice touch."

"Thank you, but this is no time to be patting ourselves on the back. Follow me and we'll get you out of Britannia in no time."

After about twenty or so minutes of running, Ridley arrived at his destination: a large, fancy looking church that seemed to sparkle under the waxing moon's light. He was reluctant to enter at first, but the White Spirit convinced him that only one person was inside, "And he can help you."

Once inside, Ridley spotted a man dressed in preacher clothing cleaning an altar. The man let out a small sigh and smiled at his work with satisfaction before finally catching sight of Ridley, "Oh, hello, sir. I'm sorry, but we're closed for the night…Wait, you're…"

The man approached Ridley and looked him over before enthusiastically shaking his hand, "The day has finally come! I was informed that you'd be coming, but it's been so long since I've seen you that I could hardly recognize you, Ridley!"

"…Your name escapes me at the moment…"

"Oh, it seems your memories haven't fully returned," the man laughed, "I am Father Kyle, and it's nice to see you again, Ridley…Hmm, but we need to get you out of those clothes…"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going…"

"Ha, you always did have an odd sense of humor," the man laughed again, motioning for Ridley to follow him. He led Ridley down a hallway and to a door leading into the men's restroom, "Take this key and unlock the door at the end of the bathroom, what you need is in there. I made a few alterations in order to better suit you, so I hope you like them. Come see me once you've adjusted."

Father Kyle walked off after that and Ridley entered the bathroom. It was clean and well maintained, something Ridley liked and expected of a church, "…Well, at least I _think_ it's a church…"

"Well…yes and no…" the White Spirit said, laughing nervously, "Just put on some suitable clothing and go see Father Kyle. Everything you want to know will eventually be explained to you in time."

Ridley nodded and headed for the door Kyle told him about. After opening the door, he flipped on the lights and entered, finding himself in an average sized room that looked like it was designed for changing. Placed against one of the walls was a glass case with four outfits in it: three that looked like similar variations of the fourth one, which looked nostalgically familiar.

Ridley approached the fourth one and gently pressed his hand against the case.

**-1-**

Mask (black): It covered the lower half of his face and was originally given to him by C2.

Spaulders (black): These armored shoulders had a purple symbol on them: Dame-Dame. Ridley found the addition odd, as he didn't feel the meaning of the word truly fitted him.

Vest and shirt (black): The spaulders were attached to this well armored, yet comfortable and easy to carry, Kevlar vest. The person Ridley had received this from called it "The Weight of the World." On the back were six purple metal buttons paired up vertically along his spine.

Gloves (black): They were designed to maximize grip and amplify his power, reaching about six inches past his wrists. The finger tips were covered by a purple metal tip, turning Ridley's fingers into claws. On the back of his hands were purple metal plates and three thinner ones were placed past his wrists.

Pants (black): Comfortable with a purple lighting design on the outer sides.

Boots (black): Comfortable and easy to run in. Their steal toes were purple.

Cloak (black): It covers the entire upper portion and some of the lower portion of Ridley's body. On it is a purple design that resembles a monster's face.

The attire Ridley wore now was a more refined version of his clothing during the Reaver Wars, but it still gave him the intimidating appearance he desired and that's all he really cared about.

"I like this," Ridley stated as he approached Father Kyle, receiving a nod from the man.

"I'm glad you do, so now that that's done…oh, I was just thinking about you Kathandra!"

Ridley casually turned around and fought the urge to jump back as a woman invaded his personal space. "Amazing, you truly are a magnificent man," the woman giggled, feeling Ridley's cloak, "To think you could surpass my expectations!" Ridley jumped back and landed gracefully next to Father Kyle, allowing him to examine the woman from a more comfortable position. Her skin was milky white, healthy yet ghost-like, and she appeared to be in her thirties. Her hair was short and pale blue; she wore a lab coat with a blue symbol located above her left breast, dark blue combat shorts, and sky blue slip-on shoes. From where he stood, Ridley could make out that the colors of her eyes were different: one was a dark green and the other was a golden yellow.

"Heterochromia...who is this woman?"

"Oh, good eyes," the woman beamed as she immediately closed the gap between her and Ridley, "I'm Kathandra Polis and this…" She widened her left (golden) eye and it let off a dim glow, "This is my mechanical eye! I lost my real one in an accident."

"Interesting," Ridley mumbled as he took a step back.

"Kathandra has been working on your Knightmare Frame for the past seven years and is our top researcher here," Father informed Ridley, motioning towards the woman, "If you want to leave Britannia, then I suggest you go with her."

"…I'm not sure I like that idea…" Ridley mumbled as he glanced at the eager woman next to him.

**-2-**

"You were what…" Ridley growled as he and Kathandra exited the elevator they were riding in.

"I was merely observing you," Kathandra giggled, "I wanted to find out if you'd exceed my expectations as soon as possible and I wasn't disappointed…If you know what I mean…"

Ridley growled again before pausing as they entered a new area. Before him lied a beautiful underground city, a marvel of modern technology that was gently lit up by the purple and blue lights emanating from the crystal-like ceiling, "What is this place?"

Kathandra shrugged her shoulders a bit, "This is the old location of the Geass Order, remember? I won't bore you with all the details right now, but about half of the GO's members moved to some unknown area in the Chinese Federation once V2 took over."

"…Is he related to C2," Ridley asked, trying to ignore the headache bouncing in his skull.

"Nope, they're both immortals, but they aren't related beyond that. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember him, but it'll come back to you in time. Anyways, the half that didn't go with V2 stayed here and continued their research…I'm glad I chose to stay here, otherwise I'd be dead along with everyone else those damned Black Knights killed…"

Ridley's eyes softened on the woman and he glanced at the few people they passed, "Were the people the Black Knights killed citizens of a city like this one?"

"Yes, good guess," the woman nodded, giving Ridley a sad smile, "Most of us are researchers, scientists and the like, but there are many professions to choose from…"

Ridley gave her a slight nod, occasionally glancing at the people she and he passed, "I had always thought Zero was a man of honor…Where is the honor in slaughtering citizens?"

"Hmm, did you say something, My Lord," Kathandra smiled as she spun around, giving Ridley a mischievous look, "You have to speak up, otherwise I can't hear you."

"Grr, where is my Akofena?"

**-3-**

Ridley was not disappointed when he saw his new and improved Knightmare Frame: a purple humanoid pterodactyl with a sleek yet bulky figure. This smoother design was, in his opinion and that of Kathandra's, a vast improvement over its original blocky design, "…I like this…"

"I'm glad you do," Kathandra beamed before turning around, "Alright, I want Ridley's KF prepped and ready for departure."

The people nearby gave the woman slight nods before doing as she said.

"How soon must I leave," Ridley asked, watching with amazement as his Knightmare Frame came to life.

"Well, I believe it'd be best for you to leave as soon as possible, but that's just my opinion."

"Where will I go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"…Home…to see an old _friend_…"

"I assume you're talking about Fasa City," Kathandra asked, motioning for Ridley to follow her to a computer monitor, "Let me just make a few adjustments to the GPS…then the IFF…and I'll give you your key…Done!"

Ridley glanced slightly to his left upon hearing a whirring sound originating from that direction. Before his eyes, a circular panel opened and a cylindrical case popped out, holding within its walls a purple and gold Knightmare Frame key that hung from a black chain. After she typed something into the computer, the case opened and Kathandra removed the key before tenderly handing it to Ridley, "Here it is: the key to our chi-I mean, your personal Knightmare Frame!"

Ridley took the key and looked it over, noticing a series of numbers on its back, "What do these numbers mean? Are they some kind of input code?"

"Oh, that's just my personal cell phone number…You know, just in case you have a question for me…or you get _lonely_…"

"I think I'll be fine," Ridley mumbled, taking a step back from the mischievous looking woman.

"Wait, I have one more thing for you," Kathandra exclaimed before going through her drawer and pulling out an easy to carry black case, "This has a cell phone and other things you might need in it. The cell phone has a list of contacts, which includes the numbers of Rosetta, Michelle, and Garret. They're your subordinates and are the best pilots we have."

"Just don't make a habit out of calling us, _Lord_ Ridley."

Ridley turned to see Seta, her eyes narrowed coldly on him as she approached him with folded arms and an irritated look on her face, "It's about time you got off your ass and started doing something."

"Geez and they say _I'm _the brash one," a young woman's voice laughed, drawing Ridley's attention to the woman behind Seta: Seta's younger sister, Michelle Ophelia Masters. They looked similar to each other, but Michelle had a cheerier and overall tomboyish look. Her hair was short, messy looking, and red unlike her sister's; her clothing consisted of blue cargo shorts, a yellow flak vest that was opened and revealed a red shirt with an odd yellow flame design on it, "How are you doing, Ridorii-kun?"

"I am fine, but I prefer to be called Ridley," the man frowned before glancing at Kathandra, "I am ready to leave now; is everything prepared now?"

"You're leaving already," Michelle asked, pouting a bit, "I was all excited to see you again, and then you just decide to take off after this weak introduction? That's lame to the max, Ridley!"

"I have important business to attend to in Fasa City," Ridley said, walking past the girls and to his Knightmare Frame, "Scar has been in power too long; my people need to be reminded that _I_ am the true leader of Africa."

**-An hour or so earlier at the city's Main Power Plant-**

"_Everything looks clear from the ground, Lord Zero."_

"Good, keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary," Zero replied, receiving an affirmation from the man before he ended his transmission, "…Hmmm…I wonder if Ridley was wrong…Ugh, damn this headache…"

"Zero," Samantha growled as she appeared on the man's transmission screen, "Are you sure we can trust the words of that monster?"

"I believe him."

"I merely ask why."

"I believe him because I feel something-ugh!"

Before Zero could finish, he was interrupted by a powerful wave of energy that knocked the Lancelot off balance. He let out an irritated curse as the machine wobbled in the air, its systems temporarily scrambling before fixing themselves, "What was that?"

"…_Zero…difficulties…bl…outs…signals…"_

"Tch, whatever that was it's scrambling any electronics it hits…Was it an EMP?"

"…_Zero, can…me?"_

"Commander Auron, I'm receiving your transmission, but it's still a little scrambled. I'm going to try adjusting-"

"How about now?"

"Oh, yes, I can hear you."

"Do you know what that was," Samantha asked him, surprised by what had just occurred.

"…Hmmm…It might have been an EMP or it could have been some sort of Disturber Signal, but that wave was too powerful and widespread to have been either one of them," Zero mumbled as he read over a brief report from one of the Black Knights stationed near the city, "I'm receiving reports saying that the whole city was briefly drenched in darkness; nothing sakuradite powered was working at the time, but other electronics started acting odd."

"What should we do now?"

"Maybe we should try and figure out where the wave originated," Zero said, a bit unsure what to do himself, "I can ask Lloyd if he could do that…?"

"_L-Lord Zero, Ridley has escaped and he's tearing the building apart! We need backup imme-"_

The transmission ended with a scream, followed by static.

**-An hour or so later-**

"No, it's fine; I want Ridley to be kept alive. Continue your attempts to subdue him; I will be the one to kill him."

"_I understand, Commander; signing off."_

Samantha pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an irritated sigh before transmitting to Zero, "You fool, why did you trust that monster?"

"I trusted him because I had a feeling he was telling the truth, which he _was_..."

"Now he's escaping!"

"I couldn't have foreseen that…"

Samantha was going to say something in response, but decided that it'd be pointless to bicker with Zero and remained silent for the remainder of the trip. Even at the speed they were moving, Zero and Samantha's trip took about an hour to complete, and by then Ridley's helicopter had been shot down. Samantha wasn't particularly happy to see the flaming wreckage, but now wasn't the time to bemoan the supposed fact that she'd never get her revenge against that monster of a man people called 'Ridley.'

**-Thirty or so minutes later at the helicopter wreckage-**

"This is how it ends," Samantha mused as she casually walked around the wreckage, "To be honest, I thought you'd go down in a blaze of glory…no pun intended…I thought you'd go down after taking an entire army's worth of people with you in an explosion of sorts after your Knightmare Fame lost an arm and bits of its upper armor while running on reserve power…"

She paused for a moment as she noticed something odd about the crash: the copter should _not_ have exploded when it crashed. This wasn't some silly video game where everything from cars to mailboxes exploded when they're shot; this was a Class B copter that should have been able to take _at least_ one normal rocket without exploding. Yet it was easily destroyed by a few trees and dirt?

"I want everyone to fan out and search the area for Ridley immediately," Samantha growled, receiving confused nods from every grunt who heard her, "That bastard Ridley's still alive…"

"What makes you say that," Zero asked as he approached the woman.

Before she had a chance to explain, a bright light of purple flashed in the sky and faded away to reveal Ridley's Knightmare Frame: Attica D.A.L.G.U.F

"I don't think that's one of ours," Zero mumbled as he quickly returned to the Lancelot. Upon entering it, Zero discovered that the mysterious Knightmare Frame was trying to contact him, "…Tch, I should have known…"

"Surprised to see me, Zero," Ridley asked, not bothering with his timid attitude.

"So, was this all a part of your plan?"

"Plans are for those who wish to find security in the uncertainty that is the future. I merely took an opportunity that was presented to me and escaped."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Zero bitterly replied, preparing for the inevitable fight that was about to occur, "You tricked me with that little act of yours and I'm-"

"Yes, I am not a trembling fool, but I have not lied to you even _once_, Zero," Ridley interrupted, his voice gruff yet genuine, "As a courtesy, I have decided to reveal myself to you before leaving."

"Leaving for where?"

"You will find out later."

"Tch, what makes you think I'm going to let you leave?"

Ridley's eyes narrowed on the man in a way that seemed to show he was smirking, "You're not; I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

Attica's energy wings, their purple glow brightening, flapped once before the machine took off towards the city. It didn't take long for the Lancelot to catch up due to the Lancelot's slightly faster speed, though the fact that Ridley was obviously toying with Zero helped. Once it was within range, the Lancelot unsheathed its Master Vibration Swords and lunged at Attica with the hope that it'd be able to disable the machine with a few well-aimed slashes. To Zero's surprise, Attica quickly spun around and activated the shields located in the lower portions of its arms, allowing it to easily block the MVSs.

"The technology you're using…Where did you get this Knightmare Frame," Zero angrily asked the man, putting pressure on his shields in a vain attempt to break them.

"I found it," Ridley replied, his eyes glowing as he tightly gripped the controls he held, "It's time to end this little game of ours." Attica's eyes began to glow as well and, without warning, the Lancelot was blown back by a powerful wave of electricity. This scrambled its controls long enough for Ridley to put a good amount of distance between Attica and the Lancelot, but something blasted Attica in the back.

An annoyed growl escaped Ridley as he glanced at the newcomer: an orange Knightmare Frame with a yellow chest, yellow stomach plate, a red head, and green eyes. It resembled the Lancelot, but its head was rounder and its body was sleeker; it also, instead of the usual handheld rifle, wielded an arm cannon that fired off powerful spheres of energy.

To Ridley's ire, some of them managed to hit Attica.

"…Commander Auron…" Ridley growled, receiving a transmission from the woman as he prepped Attica for a mode switch, "I'd love to stay and play, but that would just be a waste of time."

"Yes, it would," Samantha smugly replied before firing off a few more shots at Ridley and chasing after him, "Stand and fight, you coward!"

"I don't have time for this…" Ridley mumbled as he pressed a few buttons, "Initiating G.U.T.S. Mode; Code: Strike Fast and Strike Hard."

"_Code accepted; G.U.T.S. Mode initiating."_

Attica's movements slowed as its wings and arms widened, receiving more power from the rest of its body. Samantha, seeing a prime opportunity presenting itself, closed in on Ridley while charging her arm cannon to its limits, "Take this!"

"_Initiation: complete; G.U.T.S. Mode: activated."_

Ridley let out a small sigh before pulling back the control joysticks and thrusting forward, sending Attica flying through the sky at such a fast and sudden speed that Samantha couldn't pursue him.

**-A-**

**Notes: "Akofena means 'the sword of war' and Dame-Dame is the name of a board game and signifies intelligence and ingenuity (.org/htmls/adinkra_). Akofena is what African Knightmare Frames are called. "**


	5. It Starts with Grand Dreams

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: It Starts with Grand Dreams**_

_I know this may be difficult for you to accept, but when I first saw you I was filled with an odd sense of joy. The clothing you donned made you out to be some sort of demon, a monstrous man cloaked in black to hide his face from the Empire he planned to topple. _

_People were clamoring; they were __**scared**__ of you!_

_That fear was justified; you were trying to change a way of life they'd known for so long…_

_That was change most did not believe in…_

_But I believed in those like you…I believed in a world where humanity stopped turning against itself or at least stopped squabbling over petty things such as how someone naturally looks!_

_I believed that you could bring this world one step closer to peace and equality…_

_Perhaps I was wrong…_

_Nevertheless, at the end of the day what people don't seem to realize is that humans are merely variations of the same being…_

_They all die when they are killed…_

_The obvious needed to be stated, because you don't get it._

_If you stab me, I will bleed._

_If I stab you, you will die._

_Prove me wrong, okay?_

**-August 17****th****, 2018 (Wednesday)-**

**-The Gateway-**

Lelouch stood alone upon a gently glowing platform; an impenetrable darkness surrounded him. He tried to make out what he believed to be shapes in the darkness, but they never stood still long enough for him to do so.

"I must be seeing things."

It was a reasonable assumption, since it is well known that the darkness is treacherous.

It creates shapes where there are none.

A gasp of shock escaped Lelouch as the panel he stood on pulsated, nearly causing him to lose his balance and fall over. Its purple glow brightened for a brief moment as a loud growl echoed throughout the darkness.

"_It is almost time…The cycle repeats itself…"_ a voice laughed, raspy and quiet.

It startled Lelouch, but he restrained the yelp that choked his throat and swallowed it. The platform pulsated once again, stronger and more unstable than last time; Lelouch quickly braced himself and managed to stay on the treacherous object.

He wanted to curse at it, "Stop you stupid…ma…whatever you are!"

He kept quiet; a frown plastered his face as he stayed low in order to keep an easily maintainable balance, "What is this place?"

The shapes he saw shifted, moving from left to right as they seemed to grow larger. Lelouch didn't know whether or not to be scared, but he quickly settled on the latter, "…Illusions: that is what these beings I see are. There is nothing to fear here but my own imagination…"

The shadows stopped shifting and seemed to stare at Lelouch, as though they understood what he said about them. They had no reason to exist without Lelouch; he didn't fear them, depriving them of their purpose.

"…Where am I?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes upon them.

The shadows seemed to shrink back.

"_Where _am I?"

A gasp echoed among the dark beings as they noticed the sigil glowing within the eyes of Lelouch. It was the representative of a dark power that had brought the creatures much suffering in the past.

It was the only power that had managed to bring their King to his knees.

"…_Geass_…"

The creatures were now filled with the very fear they wished to inspire within Lelouch.

"Where am I…Whoever is there, answer me!"

His voice echoed through the darkness and the shadows looked at one another.

"…_Power…"_ the raspy voice from before whispered, sending ungodly shivers up Lelouch's spine, _"I need more power…give me more power…"_

Suddenly, the darkness was dispelled as a flash of light exploded before Lelouch.

The shadows screeched as the unholy light burned them away, turning them into specks of ash that were blown from the source of their destruction. Lelouch closed his eyes and raised his arms to defend himself from both the searing bright light and ash flying towards him.

The ash felt warm as it him and conformed to his shape, creating a solid layer of unusually comfortable clothing. It was as if the creatures were showing that they wished to ally themselves with Lelouch, which is further supported by them covering his face to form a visor that allowed him to see what the light was desperately hiding: the visage of a monster whose skin was the purest white.

Lelouch stared in horror at the familiar creature; it smiled before parting its teeth to speak.

"_Another Beholder…How droll…"_

Without warning, the creature's jaw suddenly flew open and a wave of searing white light poured from it. The visor could not block such brilliance, forcing Lelouch to tightly shut his eyes and raise his arms in a vain attempt to reclaim the comfort that darkness provided.

It was a comfort he had taken for granted.

He could feel the heat of the light as it descended upon him, causing the shadows that clung to him to growl in pain as they were burned away. This unholy current of white fire consumed the boy and brought him _absolute_ pain; he was defenseless against this creature and its malicious power.

His screams echoed throughout the white void, granting the creature an abundance of amusement.

"What is this!"

The creature laughed at the boy.

"_A test."_

The pain Lelouch felt was replaced with an indignant rage that gave him the strength to glare towards where he believed the creature was.

"A test? I have nothing to prove to you, creature! I want no part in this little game of yours!"

The creature was impressed.

"_What a tongue! I sense so much pride in you, but that guilt you keep within yourself tarnishes such beautiful sin!"_

The creature laughed again.

"_I love this game! I look forward to killing you and the other Beholders when the time comes, but I fear we must part for now!"_

Before Lelouch could make another sound, a numb pain erupted throughout his body and the bright light before him dimmed.

-**Hospital**-

Lelouch let out a sharp gasp as he sat up, his chest heaving whilst his lungs gathered as much oxygen as they could. His eyes slammed shut upon being greeted by a bright light, prompting Lelouch to raise his hands to his face in order to block out what his eyelids could not.

He heard laughter after his panicked action was completed, but it was not the inhuman mockery he had expected it to be. Slowly, Lelouch opened his left eye and parted his fingers a bit so that he could see through the small slit they created.

His hands dropped once he realized he was no longer near that horrid beast of light, and a sigh of relief escaped him.

"…Nope…"

Lelouch looked to his right upon hearing this quiet word, allowing him to see Aaron and Brandon sitting upon a bed whilst playing chess. Brandon stared at the board intensely, calculating the best move to make while Aaron was absentmindedly counting the number of squares on the board. The youngest one let a smile creep across his face before reaching for the board.

"…Nope…"

The hand of Brandon twitched before withdrawing.

Aaron watched as Brandon resumed his intense stare.

"…Nope…"

Brandon glanced up at his brother and frowned before resuming his staring.

"…Nope…"

Brandon ignored him.

"…Horrible idea…"

Brandon made a small sound that revealed his mounting frustration.

Lelouch smiled a little when Brandon suddenly snapped his fingers before moving his king forward. Aaron stared at the king for a few seconds before sighing, "What is this?"

"A king always leads from the front lines!"

Aaron stared at his brother with a look of complete disbelief before turning his sight towards the board in front of him. He looked back up at his brother for a few seconds before turning his attention to the board once more.

The laughter that followed started with a light scoff, a heavier one, some hearty chuckles, and finally some full blown laughs. Brandon gave his laughing brother a genuinely confused before joining in on the laughter, though his laughter was comparable to one a child would utter.

There was neither condescension nor mockery in the laugh of the second eldest Wise.

Lelouch saw Aaron as a sarcastic young man who seemed relatively unconcerned with how his family felt about his attitude. Not capitalizing on an opportunity to deliver some witty sarcasm seemed like it would be out of character for the young man.

Aaron let out a content sigh before giving his brother a small smile.

"You win, Brandon."

Lelouch wondered what this showed about their relationship.

-**1**-

Outside of the room her children and valet were in stood Madeline Wise. Held to her ear was the dark blue cell phone she had been using for many years. She was currently using the archaic device to communicate with a friend of hers.

It had begun with simple greetings and continued with expected pleasantries.

"How have you been since yesterday, Katherine?"

A light chuckle followed this remark before the one who let it slip cleared her throat and answered with, "I have been very good since yesterday, though tonight might get a little hectic."

"Don't you mean _you_ might get a little…bad?"

"Madeline! I am a bit too old to be fooling around like that anymore…though there is this one young man who has been checking me out when he thinks I am not looking…Do you think I should go for him before some young gal like you swoops him up?"

A quiet bout of laughter between the two women echoed eerily throughout the hallways. With a content sigh, Madeline ceased her laughter and replied with, "Go ahead and swipe him up if he interests you, but I already have James."

"Speaking of Mister Wise…"

Madeline smiled a little bit.

"He is a very helpful and considerate man. You know that power outage that happened recently? He came over here immediately after it had passed in order to make sure everyone here was alright."

"Did he bring you anything?"

"He brought me some vanilla candy! It was _so_ delicious! I demanded he bring more by tomorrow."

"Your sweet tooth is going to get you killed someday…_again_…"

The two shared a quiet chuckle before a few seconds of silence fell between them.

"…How is Brandon?"

Madeline let out a small sigh whilst glancing through the tiny window behind her. She smiled a little bit upon seeing her youngest and second oldest child playing a game of chess, being watched by a now awake Alucard.

"Brandon is doing well…He suffered another attack today…"

"That arm of his acted up _again_? Jacqueline needs to get him something better! I swear, after what happened to that poor boy…"

Madeline glanced through the window once again, her eyes sadly fixed on her youngest child. The memories of that horrible day when Brandon lost his arm began to flood her mind, though she managed to stay above water long enough for said memories to pass and return to the dark depths they came from. A silence had fallen between her and Katherine. Katherine immediately realized what was causing it and tenderly spoke up.

"Madeline…I will _personally_ make sure that Ms. Jagger gets to work on a better arm for Brandon…"

The calmness and sincerity that emanated from Katherine's voice warmed Madeline's heart, bringing a smile to her face.

"I know you will."

-**2**-

Lelouch scratched his head after hearing about how he and Brandon passed out at the park.

He hardly remembered anything other than…

There was a noise…

It was a quiet buzzing sound…

"…_Gaze…Upon…Nothing…_"

The words were spoken in a low voice. Seconds separated them as though they were only fragments of some greater message. Lelouch clutched his head as the buzzing noise grew louder, harsher, and towards a higher pitch. It sounded as though someone was screaming.

"Alu? Are you okay?"

The screaming dispersed and Lelouch turned his gaze towards the youngest Wise. He smiled a little and waved his right hand in a dismissive manner.

"Yes, thank you for your concern, Brandon."

Brandon smiled.

"No problem!"

-**Lab of the Absolute Gate**-

Everything had returned to normal. The excess energy that was left after the power surge had been purged and was now powering several coffee machines.

Everyone needed a drink to keep them up after what they had just dealt with.

"We could have faced a city wide catastrophe! That was just too much power for us to handle at once…Maybe we should stop trying to open the damn thing…"

The scientist that had grumbled this took a sip from the cup she held. A content sigh escaped her before she returned to ranting. "What good is this thing going to do us?"

"That kind of power is _exactly_ why we need to open the gate," another scientist indignantly proclaimed as her eyes narrowed upon her coworker, "Think of what could happen if we managed to harness the full brunt of its power. Just look at how much a _speck _of that energy powers! All of the energy problems in the _world _would be solved! Britannia would have complete control over an infinitely powerful energy source, which we could use to defend ourselves from other nations."

"What about the creature behind the door? It will kill us if we open it!"

The other scientists looked at the newest addition to their conversation, who shrunk back under the weight of their stares. The indignant scientist scoffed at this while the grumbling one nodded slightly.

"That is just a legend!"

"Are you stupid? You heard the voices! There is _something_ behind that door and I am 100% sure that _it_ is what causes all these power surges."

The indignant scientist merely ignored the grumbling one's point. She scoffed again before taking a few sips from her coffee cup.

"Even if such a creature exists, we have Project Absolute in place to deal with it."

"…The power that creature holds is far greater than anything those Gate fragments hold…" the shy scientist whispered before catching sight of a red haired woman approaching. She was walking next to and conversing with a black haired male, one of Daily's Planet's big shots.

-**2**-

Jacqueline Jagger was a woman of milky white color. Her lips were lightly touched by ocean blue lipstick, which was the same color as the eyeliner she wore. Her golden colored hair was tied into a ponytail by a faintly glowing purple band, and her hazel colored eyes were fixed upon James Wise as she followed him to an elevator.

"Are you sure everything is going smoothly?"

Jacqueline smiled slightly before assuring James that what happened tonight was only a minor setback. "Whatever hides behind that gate is the greatest threat to mankind that has ever existed. Turning back now when we are so close to finding a way to harness its power and use it in our favor would be extremely foolish."

"…Maybe…"

The conflict within James was not lost on Jacqueline.

"…James…"

She reached out to him and gently touched his cheek.

"Everything will be fine. I would never ask you to take a risk like this without telling you everything you wanted to know."

James cocked an eyebrow and smiled a little.

"Anything I want to know? What about things I _need_ to know?"

"Ask God for those."

The elevator bell dinged and its doors opened in response.

-**?**-

Before him stood a small building composed of greenish gray wood. He crept up to its door and slowly reached out to it, grabbing the handle. There was a slight pause in his movements, one that was broken as he glanced to his left and right to make sure no one had spotted him.

With a shaky sigh, he gently pushed the door open.

There was a sound that rang throughout the tiny house. Was it a bell? It sounded like a quiet scream.

Someone was in the cabin. They turned upon hearing the noise and stared at him.

A woman of vanilla colored skin stood before him. She wore a blue silk robe that hugged her body snuggly, leaving him with the impression that it was all she was wearing. Though he could hardly see them from beneath her messy dirty blonde hair, what especially caught him were those beautiful blue (with a hint of green) eyes of hers. Like the rest of her they glowed beneath the candle lights that were mounted on the walls.

He could hardly believe that such a beautiful woman would be involved in such a brutal business as war.

Then she spoke, her voice bold and unafraid.

"Who the hell are you?"

-**Approaching Africa; Estimated Time of Arrival: 20 Minutes**-

The voice of Attica woke Ridley from his nightmare. A groggy and quiet sigh escaped him as he glanced at his surroundings. He was where he should be and a sense of joy briefly rose within him. The purple light emanating from the cockpit walls gently dimmed and brightened, and Ridley closed his eyes once again.

"…A few days have passed…Attica…We are so close to home…"

The lights brightened for a few seconds longer than usual. Ridley almost allowed his smile to widen. He was too busy dealing with the negative memories that had just flooded his mind to allow genuine joy to bless him. The most powerful memory of these dark memories was the one in which Attica had lost her life defending him from the treacherous man Ridley once called his only true friend.

"…Scar will not escape punishment for his crimes…"

The words Ridley spoke dripped from his mouth like acid. Attica never liked it when Ridley got angry. Such a powerful and destructive emotion scared her.

-** Approaching Africa; Estimated Time of Arrival: 5 Minutes** –

"Initiate Stealth Mode."

"_Initiating Stealth Mode"_

Ridley let out a regretful sigh before mumbling:

"Contact Kathandra."

"_Contacting Doctor Polis_."

There was a hint of mockery in her voice.

Ridley did not notice.

-**1**-

"I am so happy to see that my Lord is contacting me!"

"…It would seem that you are…" Ridley grumbled dryly as Kathandra hopped around.

"Would I be correct in guessing that you are calling me about where to hide Attica?"

"…Good guess…"

Ridley sighed as the smile Kathandra wore widened.

"I had a feeling that Fasa City would be the first place you would venture to once Madame M freed you, so I went ahead and ordered that a base be built there just for you. Attica knows where it is."

Ridley stared at Kathandra for a moment before speaking up: "Attica, search for the nearest safe house."

"_Searching…Nearest safe house: 30 miles northeast; marking location…Found…Plot Course? Yes/No._"

"…Yes…"

"_Plotting Course; ETA: 1 hour at current speed."_

Ridley let out a quiet grunt. He was impressed by Kathandra's preparedness. The woman smiled at him when he returned his sights to her. He was surprised to see no hint of mischief.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"…Yes…Thank you…"

The genuineness in his voice caused her to blush.

"Call me anytime during the day when you need me. Your cell phone and Attica have clocks set on Imperial City time; I am always available from 7am to 7pm."

"I will…" Ridley paused as he wondered how to end the conversation, "…Bye…"

How inelegant.

"Bye," Kathandra giggled before the transmission ended and the screen turned blue.

**-August 20****th****, 2018 (Saturday)-**

-**Ridley Base**-

It was a nice place.

Well furnished and well hidden.

It was also very huge.

It has to be to accommodate Attica.

Thoughts swirled through his head.

What should he do first?

He saw Scar as dangerous.

But he ruled Fasa City.

This means he has goons.

To keep his power Ridley would have to do more than just kill Scar.

He would have to build up an army to dispose of said goons.

Ridley let out a frustrated sigh.

He needed to go out and think for awhile.

-**AN**-

**Reebop**: "…Ridley never changes…"

**Charles: **"…What?"

**Reebop: **"Nothing."


	6. A Blessing of Moonbeams

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A Blessing of Moonbeams**_

**-August 17****th****, 2018 (Wednesday)-**

**-Imperial Palace; C2's Room-**

Nunnally watched anxiously as her friend continued to sleep. A doctor had tried to assure her that C2 was perfectly fine, but the young Empress would not leave her side. The doctor could do nothing but leave and pray that the Empress would not deprive herself of sleep over this.

C2 was breathing softly now and had stopped frantically turning in her sleep. Nunnally was glad to see her so calm, but the screams of agony her friend had let loose no more than twenty minutes ago flooded her mind and kept worry afloat. What could have caused her so much pain? Did it have something to do with the power outage?

"…Lelouch…"

The young Empress was surprised to hear C2 mumble his name. She knew that the green-haired woman was something of an advisor to Lelouch and that she had given him his Geass. Their relationship beyond that was a mystery to Nunnally, especially since C2 was always evasive when questioned about it.

Was she one of his concubines?

Lelouch _was_ a king and royalty tended to…

The thought of Lelouch being surrounded from head to toe by beautiful women caused the Empress to turn a deep shade of red. She buried her face into her hands as the thoughts persisted and turned a little less noble and pure.

"…Like father…Like son…"

A quiet groan emanating from C2 pulled the Empress away from her embarrassment. Nunnally widened the gap between her fingers and watched as C2 began to stir again, then she gasped happily as she noticed the immortal was opening her eyes.

"…Nunnally?"

She nodded and smiled at the groggy woman.

"I am glad to see you are awake, C2."

C2 looked at her in a confused manner before finally remembering what had happened. The woman sighed as she sat up. She hugged her knees and rested her chin upon them before letting out another sigh.

"I suppose you would like an explanation?"

The urge to blurt out an affirmative was almost too much to bear.

"…You may give me one if you wish, but I will not press you for an explanation…"

C2 smirked at Nunnally and her iron will. Even with her composed and regal tone, the poor girl could not fool C2. That curious gleam in her eyes was practically begging C2 to spill the beans for her.

How long will she hold out?

"..Alright…" C2 mumbled somberly as she hugged her knees tighter. She fought back the urge to smile as she noticed how off guard she had thrown Nunnally. The young Empress quickly regained her composure and (with restrained eagerness) nodded as C2 continued.

"…I will tell you why I passed out…The reason has long been a secret shame of mine…"

The excitement Nunnally felt caused her heart to pound at an incessant rate.

"…I see…"

Here it comes.

"…The reason I passed out was…"

C2 looked away from Nunnally as false guilt spread across her face. She motioned for Nunnally to come closer and whispered into her ear:

"..._I was huunnngrrryyyyyy_…"

-**1**-

Nunnally grumbled something as she took another bite out of the pizza slice she held. She pouted as a gooey piece of cheese and tomato sauce dripped onto her dress, prompting a fit of laughter from C2. Karma struck the woman when she nearly choked on the chunk of pepperoni covered goodness she was chewing on. Nunnally moved to help her, but her airway was inelegantly cleared almost as quickly as it was clogged.

"Thay…was nah…fun…e…" C2 coughed as Nunnally laughed at her.

"That serves you right for tricking and laughing at me."

C2 smirked at her.

"Are you going to press me for my reason?"

"What? No…unless you _want_ to tell me…"

C2 shook her head.

"I have met many people like you, Nunnally. The more you keep from them, the more they want to know."

Nunnally was about to say something equivalent to "Nuh-uh!" but all that came out was a sigh of defeat. C2 smiled before finishing off her pizza and reaching for another slice. The Empress reached for another as well.

"How do you manage not to get fat? You eat so much pizza…"

"That is just one of the many benefits of immortality…My form will always remain the same even if I eat a lot…I also work out occasionally."

Nunnally stared at her pizza slice before biting into it.

"What other benefits are there?"

"I never get sick and I never get hungry or thirsty."

"…Why do you eat pizza then?"

"I still have a sense of taste and pizza tastes good…I also enjoy mooching off of my hosts."

"They say everything free tastes better," Nunnally dryly commented.

"And they are absolutely right."

-**2**-

It was getting late and Nunnally was tiring. Zero was still gone and C2 did not feel comfortable leaving the young girl alone in her room. She dryly blamed Lelouch for her newfound sentimentality before turning to the young girl.

"Would you like to stay with me for the night?"

Nunnally looked at her with slight confusion and a hint of wariness. A yawn escaped her before she could answer, resulting in her face turning a light shade of red. "I guess, as long as I'm not imposing," she answered before yawning again.

-**3**-

The lights were off and the only thing illuminating the room was the light the moon had stolen from the sun. C2 briefly wondered how many times she had seen the celestial thief at its fullest. She wondered how many times that horrid beast cracked it open like an egg. The beast laughed at her in the dreams it plagued her with, taunting her with the fact that she would die like so many Beholders before her.

"_You pass this foolish curse to each other in hopes of receiving death before meeting my wrath. Ha! You can not run from me. I will feed upon you and those other thieves to take what is rightfully mine. Then, the cycle will continue and all Beholders shall see it again…_"

The nun had never told her of this creature. It was an unpleasant surprise. Was she really supposed to just lie down and die for this monster? What happens after it feeds? Does the world reset itself and humanity starts anew?

The helplessness and confusion she felt frustrated her.

She _needed_ answers…

Nunnally stirred next to her.

…or someone to talk to.

"…Nunnally…are you still awake?"

C2 had spoken before thinking. What would she say to the girl? She hoped for silence so that she would not feel any obligation towards making actual conversation with the girl.

"…Yes…"

C2 bit her lip before speaking again.

"It has been three years since something like that happened to me…"

The tiredness Nunnally had felt quickly faded as she rose to a seated position. C2 rolled onto her other side so that she and the young Empress could look each other in the eyes.

She smiled at Nunnally.

The curiosity within her eyes simply _glowed_.

"What caused it?"

"…Sometimes I feel this energy…Describing it is difficult…It is like music…"

C2 waved her hands in the air as she tried to come up with a better description. "Have you ever heard loud music that was being played on one of those stupid outdated stereos? What do you physically feel?"

"It feels like the music is trying to crush my heart…The booming and whatnot kinda hurts my chest…"

C2 nodded.

"That is what it feels like when the energy overcomes me. It feels like my heart is trying to pop out of my chest because the sound is squeezing me like a stress ball. My body goes numb and I begin to feel sick…"

C2 trailed off and cocked her mouth a little to the side.

"…Close your eyes and imagine the sweetest sound you have ever heard…"

Nunnally did as she was told; memories of her childhood flowed to the forefront of her mind. She remembered sitting in a garden with Lelouch and their mother. Marianne used to hum the sweetest songs to them. Her favorite was "The Flower of Serenity."

"Did you find it? Take it and corrupt it with a scream…It is just as soft as the song, but it is a brutal howling of despair…The scream whispers to you for help…"

Nunnally bites her lip as the sweet song her mother used to sing slowly descends into the grip of desperate screams. They call out for help and sob as their pleas are ignored. The tender peace the song once held is now gone. All that remains is desperation amongst shadow drenched creatures whose only companions and trustworthy allies are not worth being called either of those.

"…A voice calls out to you by name…"

A chill runs up her spine as a voice does just that. C2 leans in and continues.

"…It whispers…_Power_…"

Nunnally bites her lip harder and C2 leans closer.

"…_Give me more_…**power**!"

Nunnally screams as C2 suddenly pokes her in the stomach. C2 bursts into another fit of laughter as Nunnally turns a deep shade of red. The young Empress crosses her arms and glares at the deceitful woman.

"That is not funny!"

"I know! I know! But the opportunity was too good to pass up! I never had the chance to bug Lelouch like this…" Her laughter died down as the last comment escaped her. The smile on her face shrunk and she looked as though she were reliving some of the fonder memories she had of Lelouch. Nunnally saw this as an opportunity to pry.

"You and Lelouch were…close?"

"We were not lovers."

"That is _not_…"

C2 crossed her arms and shot Nunnally a look that said she was fooling no one but herself. The young Empress stammered for a few seconds before lowering her head in shame and offering an apology. An amused smile formed on the face of her friend as she patted the young Empress on her back.

"No harm was done. I might tell you about Lelouch and I some other time."

"…Alright…"

They exchanged smiles and nods before lying down once again.

"…C2?"

"…Yes?"

"Why did you tell me about the energy you felt and the song? Was it just something for you to scare me with?"

"…I felt an obligation towards you…You have done much for me…"

Nunnally simply smiled and thanked the woman before drifting off to sleep.

She would need it for her meeting with Ohgi tomorrow.


	7. What is this Light which brightens Day?

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: What is this Light which brightens Day?**_

**-August 18****th****, 2018 (Thursday)-**

**-The Road to Imperial High School-**

"I wish I could just skip school today…" Brandon sighed as he pulled at the straps of his backpack. Lelouch smiled at him as he did a little twirl before adding: "I am lazy! I am hardworking! I am just a child…Where will my path take me? Will I be a hero? Will I follow the True Path? Or will I be the villain and follow my own path?"

"You seem fond of theatrics."

Brandon turned to Lelouch with a big and bright smile on his face.

"I remember watching old Britannian animations…They showed heroes who followed the path of good and boasted virtues of courage and justice…"

He came to a slow halt as his voice trailed into silence

"…The path of good is now paved with jagged stones…"

Brandon lowered his head in solemn silence and it appeared as though he was deep in thought. Lelouch wondered whether or not he should say something encouraging.

Brandon did not sound like he was in need of comforting.

Lelouch glanced over his shoulder as he felt a numb pain bite the side of his neck, spotting something odd as he reached to rub the irritating spot: a woman wearing one of those new "summer" dresses and a dark purple sun hat with golden designs. Her eyes were covered by reflective sunglasses, but Lelouch had a strong feeling that she was staring at him.

There was a slight movement amongst her features. It looked as though she were mildly surprised by something. A small/ smile appeared on her face before she turned and disappeared into a small crowd.

"I guess I will see you later!"

Lelouch snapped out of his trance and returned his gaze to Brandon. A laugh of embarrassment escaped the young man before he smiled and wished Brandon well.

"I hope you have a good day at school."

"I suppose that depends on whether or not someone tries to beat me up again!"

Brandon smiled before running to climb the stairs that would lead him into the den of learning. Once he reached the top, he turned with a smile on his face and waved at Lelouch. Lelouch returned the gesture and noticed how Brandon stood out amongst those around him.

**-Imperial High: The Student Council Room-**

Charles stared blankly at his journal.

He was trying to recall the events from yesterday.

_Samantha drops me off at Paradigm Park. I find the Imperial High School stand and encounter Annabelle. She hugs me tightly and I ask her to let go. She does so reluctantly. Unpleasant memories start to surface and I wander away._

_I encountered Qwess as he was examining the park soil for an experiment of sorts. He is an odd fellow. I believe he fancies himself to be a scientist of sorts. The only science he does is collect dirt and water samples and look at them whilst they are trapped within a tube (he has previously shown little drive to perform an __**actual**__ experiment). Then he has his little conspiracy theories…_

_I have gotten off track._

_I wandered away from Qwess and his "science". I had the misfortune of running into Anthralla and her female goons. She mocked my hair again and tried to invade my personal space. I managed to get away when King showed up and kissed her._

_I sought refuge from the loudness that surrounded me and I eventually found it amongst the memorial of Mr. Lankton. I liked the quote written on it. Brandon found me minutes later._

_He is a curious boy._

_With Brandon was the hobo Clare and I helped just a few days ago. He is (thankfully) not a hobo now. His name is Alucard ViRogue and he is now employed as a valet for the Wise family. A job like that with such a family will be good for him. I chatted with the Wise brothers and Mr. ViRogue for awhile before Cassandra showed up in a cat costume and started chasing Aaron._

_Why would she torment him with his phobia?_

_Brandon and Mr. ViRogue headed to the lower levels to play some games. I followed after them in hopes that I could avoid being attacked by Anthralla if I surrounded myself with allies. _

_Nothing particular happened while Brandon and Mr. ViRogue played…_

_While they were taking a break and we were chatting again...Something odd occurred…_

_A strange heat rode the previously chilly breeze and my body started to feel numb. I heard a ringing sound. Then I heard another sound and another until I realized that it was the sound of the silly ringtones those surrounding me chose to plague others with. Everyone was pulling out their cell phones and grumbling about something being wrong._

_When I pulled out mine…_

_There was this strange symbol on the screen…_

_Then everyone started clamoring and pointing towards the city_: "The lights are going out!"

_I heard a scream as darkness descended and then…_

_There was this flash of light…_

_(Blank)_

_(Blank)_

_(Blank)_

_Aaron is trying to revive Brandon and Mr. ViRogue. _

_I ask Annabelle what has happened. She looks at me as though I was crazy and says that they just passed out when the power went out. I ask her about the light. She says there was no light. _

Charles impatiently taps the desk with his index finger.

He had asked many people if they had seen a strange flash of light yesterday at the fair when the power went out. The only one who had seen a flash of light that day was Qwess. He mentioned the odd way a locket he owned glowed when the power outage occurred, but Charles determined that the device was just an ordinary locket and the glow could have just been a result of the setting sun and its light.

What bothered him the most about this was the fact that there was obviously a significant gap of time between the flash and Aaron trying to revive Brandon and Alucard, and he could not remember what happened within that gap.

A quiet, frustrated sigh escaped the boy as the Student Council doors opened and some of its members poured into the room like the waters of a rushing river. His frustration lessened when he heard Brandon proclaim that he has returned from certain death and shall not be felled by fatigue again.

"That would not be a fitting end for this Hero Story!"

Anna grumbled something about how his love of theatrics reminded her of the original Zero.

"You are such a ham!"

"Am I a delicious ham?"

Charles quickly interrupted before Anna could spout something vulgar. He called Brandon over and questioned him on what had happened yesterday. The boy explained that the pain within his arm had spiked and caused him to pass out. He told Charles he had no recollection of a flash of light.

"I did hear this voice…Something about…_power_…give me more power! Or am I thinking of _Devil May Cry 4_?"

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose and the question of the flash of light was replaced with the question of how he came to be best friends with someone so…

"…Unique…"

**-The Conference Room-**

Nunnally let out a heavy sigh as Zero wheeled her into the conference room and positioned her properly. Samantha was the last to enter. She knelt as the door shut and Zero did the same by her side.

The young Empress knew that the news they wished to tell her was bad.

She steeled herself for it to the best of her ability.

"You may speak."

Her subordinates nodded and Zero spoke first.

"Your Majesty…Ridley managed to escape last night…"

Nunnally listened to how Ridley managed to single handedly plow through a small army. She listened to how he managed to punch through glass strong enough to resist a high caliber rifle shot. She listened to how he manipulated electricity and how he managed to gain control of a Knightmare Frame that was advanced enough to match the latest Lancelot model.

Nunnally listened to how her troops failed to stop _one_ person.

The way Zero used her troops, flaunting his military power instead of doing something more covert, irritated her.

"Why did you use the troops to _deter_ terrorists from attacking? You should have increased security in secret instead of having our most powerful Knightmare Frame fly around, basically showing that you knew they were going to attack."

Nunnally bit her lip and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. She had not yet had to deal with something as frustrating and nerve racking as the escape of mass murderer.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty."

Samantha enjoyed the humbling Nunnally handed Zero, a fact that Zero was well aware of.

"…It is fine. We now need to focus on finding him before he kills again. Do you have any leads?"

"C2 has informed me that he is most likely heading towards Fasa City in order to settle a score with a man named Scar."

Nunnally cocked an eyebrow at this.

"C2…helped you?"

Samantha smirked a little before rolling her eyes.

"Not before adding that there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop him."

"This is good…I would like both of you to inform your respective forces of the potential arrival of Ridley, and that they are to keep an eye on Scar."

Zero was relieved to see Nunnally smile confidently…mostly because her anger frightened him…


	8. A Boy is Shamed

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: A Boy is Shamed**_

**-August 18****th****, 2018 (Thursday)-**

Ohgi let out a small sigh as his personal pilot informed him that they would be landing in about ten minutes. The long flight had left him with a nagging headache and he had grown sick of the unpredictable turbulence that woke him during his various slumbers.

A yawn drew his attention towards the only redeeming quality of this flight: Villetta Nu.

He smiled as he caught sight of his beautiful fiancée.

"Tired?"

She chuckled before shaking her head.

"Bored."

"Are you excited to be heading back home?"

Villetta glanced out the window to her right as a small smile formed on her lips.

"…Imperial City was never my home…"

Ohgi had misread her tone for one of sadness.

He tried desperately to come up with something comforting to say.

"…But I think I found it…You…"

Ohgi stared at Villetta and the sweet smile she gave him.

He smiled as thoughts of how much of a lucky idiot he was flooded his mind.

-**Now landing at the Imperial City Airport- **

**-Please Remain Seated- **

The Prime Minister of Japan suddenly found himself envious of his guards and their stylish sunglasses. Incessant camera flashes nearly blinded the man as he descended the stairs leading from his private plane to a den of news hungry wolves. He was still not used to the attention his new position attracted, and the clamoring of reporters remained as incoherent and annoying as ever.

He gently grabbed the hand of his fiancée and led her down the narrow path that lied before them.

Villetta was not as overwhelmed by the situation as Ohgi was.

She had occasionally been involved in crowd control during her time with Jeremiah and the Purist Faction, so she merely adapted her previous experience to her current situation. It also helped that her mind was focused more on Ohgi than it was on the noise that surrounded her.

He was like a knight leading her down a path towards the fastest horse in the world. They would use this magnificent creature in order to escape the wild and vicious creatures surrounded them.

Nunnally had provided them with the finest creature she could find.

Villetta was truly grateful that the young Empress had extended such kindness to them.

She briefly wondered if Lelouch would have done the same.

Ohgi released her hand once they reached the black machine so that he may hold the door open for his future wife.

"Your chariot awaits, My Lady."

**-Imperial Palace-**

Villetta sorely missed the quiet ride from the airport to the palace the second Ohgi gently pulled her from the car. The flashes and noise returned, but she was grateful that Nunnally had cleared a wider path for them and set up railings that the paparazzi were not allowed to cross.

She grasped onto the arm of her future husband and dryly stated that this entire ordeal had better be worth the headache it was giving her. Ohgi sighed and made it clear that he shared her sentiments as they finally reached the palace gates. The noisy groan of metal hinges and the clattering of a closing fence were a godsend when compared to the nonstop questions fired at the couple.

"_Prime Minister Ohgi! Is it true that you imprisoned several Britannian soldiers without trial?"_

"_Prime Minister! Is it true that you are a terrorist sympathizer?"_

"_Prime Minister! Is it true that you were intimately involved with Emperor Lelouch?"_

"_Prime Minister! Is it true that you are planning to undermine the Empress?"_

"_How long do you plan on hiding behind your pathetic lie?"_

Ohgi was too preoccupied with the third question to even understand any that followed after it.

How could _anyone_ think he had any romantic feelings for one of the evilest men he has ever met? That man stringed his people along and used them as pawns in a chess game. All he ever cared about was his little power grab game with Emperor Charles and the royal family.

Then there was his little party trick.

It was never confirmed if he had used it against the Black Knights, but it still made Ohgi sick to think that Lelouch possibly _did_ turned them into unwitting pawns with Geass. It was mind boggling and frustrating; how could he be sure that his thoughts were his thoughts, or that his memory had not been altered in anyway?

Kallen had tried to convince him that Lelouch was not as evil as he had seemed; she said that Lelouch genuinely cared for their cause and that his actions following his ascension to the throne helped to confirm this, but the power he held threw too much doubt into Ohgi's mind.

The only "trust" he could manage was one of respect for the tactical capabilities of his former commander, and even that could have been influenced by Geass.

Geass and its unknown power planted a frustrating weed of paranoia within him.

Any one of his friends could be under the influence of Lelouch and not even realize it.

Villetta admitted to being tainted by his power…

What could Lelouch have done to her?

**-I1I-**

"Are you feeling well?"

Ohgi glanced at Villetta with weary eyes.

"Not really."

She tugged at his arm and led him towards the palace with a gentle smile on her face.

"Are you worried?"

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe I am."

Villetta slowed their pace as her grip on his arm gently tightened.

"Whatever worries you have…I am here to carry those burdens with you…"

Ohgi felt lighter than before.

**-I2I-**

Standing before the wide open palace doors was the man who had exposed Lelouch for the fraud he was. Ohgi felt a bit more at ease upon seeing the ever vigilant sentinel that was Schneizel. He had come to see Schneizel as the "good" Lelouch due to the similarities between them, such as how they dressed in opposing colors.

White to Black

Schneizel to Lelouch

Good to Corrupt

Schneizel smiled gently as the two celebrities approached him.

"Welcome to the Imperial Palace, Prime Minister Ohgi and Ms. Nu."

Ohgi shook his extended hand and greeted him as well.

He asked how Schneizel was doing since the assassination of Emperor Lelouch.

"…I am doing well...Emperor Lelouch is now at peace with the world…"

Ohgi was a bit surprised to hear Schneizel speak of Lelouch in a tone that offered no hint of ill will towards the tyrannical maniac. It seemed odd that Schneizel lacked spite for a man he was fully prepared to kill. Then again, he might have seen ending the madness of Lelouch as his brotherly duty.

That made sense and Ohgi was once again at ease, though he could not help but feel that there was an odd monotony to the way Schneizel talked.

"I hope your meeting with the Empress goes well."

The sentinel stepped to the side and pointed towards the throne.

"Empress Nunnally eagerly awaits your presence."

Ohgi guided Villetta through the grand oak doors and down the red carpet that lied before them. As the doors shut and he was alone once again, Schneizel resumed his previous position as an ever vigilant golem. He watched without pause as the hounds beyond the golden gates scattered and returned to their dens, whispering theories and grumbling with discontent as they pawed at the ground and stared at the palace for a few more seconds.

The man stood like a statue, and he was admired as one by those concerned for his true destiny.

How long will he be a mindless puppet to the man called Zero?

**-I3I-**

The Empress watched as Ohgi and Villetta walked down the carpeted aisle. They did not deviate from the path she had laid out for them. It was an interesting and thought provoking observation.

She smiled as the couple stopped a few feet before her throne. Her bluish purple eyes subtlety scanned the two and helped her determine quite a few things that could be beneficial towards the proceedings.

Ohgi felt a bit odd standing before the Empress and felt even odder beneath her gaze. She sat upon her throne with a regality and authority not seen in those her age, and her eyes seemed to pick him apart like the beak of a vulture gently tearing at a tiring corpse. The girl had certainly settled into the divinity her position held, and appeared to be perfectly suited for it.

At her side stood her two agents of war and peace:

The Knight of One: Samantha Auron (Commander of the Britannian Armed Forces)

Lord Zero: Unknown Soldier (Commander of the Black Knights)

Ohgi stared at the latter hand of Britannia as past memories of the rebellion flared up in his mind. He trusted Zero more than he would ever trust Commander Auron, despite the fact that _both_ served the crown of Britannia. Lelouch had set up an ideal for the Japanese in Zero, and Ohgi could not help but believe in that ideal even though its originator had tainted it.

"I am glad that you could make it here today, Prime Minister."

"Um! Likewise! I mean, I'm glad I, uh, could make it and that you could see me, Your Majesty."

Nunnally smiled gently as Ohgi demonstrated how easily befuddled he could become.

**-I4I-**

During an exchange of pleasantries between Villetta and the Empress, Jeremiah and Anya appeared armed to the brim with cleaning products and utensils. The boastful man had chosen to adorn himself in gear suited for warfare: a flack vest with pockets filled by sponges, a utility belt that would put the Dark Knight to shame, a holster for 'Pristine Orange Clean,' combat boots fitted to grip sponges for those messes no one wants to stick their hand in, a backpack filled with paint remover and other various paint related products, gloves, and an orange cloth bandana he would use for cleaning should the need arise.

To be fair, the most Anya carried was a bucket of water and a brush.

"Ah! Villetta! How good it is to see you again!"

His former subordinate welcomed the hug he gave her, and was surprised that he actually managed to lift her a few inches despite how much weight he carried. Ohgi was mildly upset at this display as a ting of jealous struck him. That quickly changed to complete surprise when Jeremiah suddenly gave him a hug and spun them both around for a second or two.

"Ah! Prime Minister, I am glad to see that you have been taking care of Ms. Nu."

Ohgi had come to regard Jeremiah with a respectful disdain due to his previous bigotry towards the Japanese and his siding with Lelouch, but his surprise at this display of good will prevented him from showing it.

"Are you off to the cemetery now, Jeremiah?"

Upon hearing her gentle voice, Jeremiah switched to "Imperial Mode" and bowed to the Empress. He answered her question in the affirmative and mentioned how he will not fail in his endeavor. With her blessing, Jeremiah turned to leave with Anya, but stopped upon seeing Villetta.

"It has been too long since our last encounter. Would you like to catch up sometime?"

"That depends on how long we can stay in the city," Villetta sighed as she glanced over at Ohgi, hoping for some definitive timeframe. Her future husband shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little.

"You can hang out now if you want to. I mean, all we're going to be talking about is boring politics and I'd prefer it if you were out enjoying freedom instead of suffering with me."

Villetta frowned at this statement and attempted to say something to the effect of how hopeless he is without her, but the man interrupted her with a gentle kiss and assurance that he would be just fine. She wished to protest, but all that escaped her was a sigh of defeat and a grumble that he better make this up to her.

**-The Conference Room-**

An hour or two had passed since the proceedings first began.

Ohgi had started them off with the growing tensions between full blooded Japanese and the Britannian troops stationed in Japan. The people had been clamoring for reduced Britannian presence, and the problem came to a head when the Britannian police force brutally beat a defiant Japanese male.

Samantha was quick to point out that the man had held someone hostage and shot at police officers in order to avoid being arrested for the attempted rape of a Britannian male. She also pointed out that, after the Japanese man got it through his tiny brain that his victim was male, he left the young man bruised and battered to the point that he needed hospitalization for a month.

"I hope you realize that your 'victim' deserved exactly what he got and that it would have been the same if he was a Britannian. I would have _personally_ made sure of that."

"I know…But the people just…they see Britannian brutality because of past brutality and abuse at the hands of Britannia…They want _complete_ freedom from the influence of Britannia."

"Yet they still wish the Black Knights would continue to watch over them? Lord Zero and his Black Knights are at _my_ command, Prime Minister," Nunnally reminded the man, her voice firm in the meaning she wished to convey.

The Britannian Armed Forces and Black Knights might as well be under the same name.

Ohgi sighed as he thought of how to respond to what the Empress had said.

"I know…but…"

"The people see the Black Knights as heroes in the rebellion against Britannia. We gave them a taste of the freedom they desired and now they wish to completely remove anything related to the _Britannian_ show of power."

Ohgi could not help but nod. Zero may not be Lelouch, but he was obviously a smart man.

"So, the problem is merely the name and not the force?"

"I guess you could say that, Commander Auron."

Samantha scoffed and mumbled something about how Zero and his soldiers were stealing her thunder. She turned to her Empress and proposed a uniform change for the troops stationed in Japan. "We should provide them with modified uniforms that resemble that of the Black Knights. They will still be under the control of the Japanese sector leader and subject to may authority if it is needed."

"Why not just replace it with Black Knights?"

"Other than it being unnecessary?"

"Commander Auron…"

Samantha rubbed the back of her neck and apologized before the Empress explained her reasoning for separating the two forces. The Black Knights served more as the combat force around the world, while the Britannian forces served as the police of various Britannian settlements and defended the homeland. It was simplified for the sake of time, but the message was conveyed well enough.

"I understand…So…are we going with her plan?"

"Yes, and I would like it if you would spread the rumor that the Britannian troops are being replaced by Black Knights. That should help ease tensions for a bit."

"Yes, of course."

Samantha sighed as all but her were happy about the temporary solution. She remarked on how she did not appreciate 'losing' a fraction of her troops to the wiles of Zero.

Then a smile crossed her lips as she quietly noted how like a spider the young Empress was.

The Prime Minster had been tangled within her web since he stepped upon the carpet she laid out for him.

Lelouch would be proud.

**-Cemetery-**

Villetta quietly trailed after the unusually somber Jeremiah. He was so talkative while driving and it was a bit jarring that he had suddenly stopped talking once he had set foot past the black gates that opened upon this home to the dead. She was too worried about upsetting him to question his silence, so she joined in it and preoccupied herself with reading some of the tombstones they passed.

"_Here lies Thomas and Martha Wayne: you will be dearly missed by all you have helped."_

"_Here lies Chivalry: he died as he lived: under the heel of women."_

"I hope that no one actually had the gall to name their son that…"

A loud sound brought her attention back to Jeremiah and Anya. They stood before a large tombstone that had been marred by graffiti and dirt. Villetta looked the stone over and managed to make out that it belonged to the former Emperor of Britannia, though even she saw it as tasteless to desecrate his grave.

She watched quietly as Jeremiah and Anya worked diligently to clean the paint and dirt. It was interesting to watch how in tune they were with each other, how one applied soap and the other would clean and then the other would rinse the spot with a pour of water.

The process continued for thirty minutes; by then, the stone looked as pristine as marble.

Jeremiah let out a hardy laugh in contrast to Anya and her perpetual silence.

"It looks good? I think so!"

"I think people have stopped coming here to vandalize it. We should come back in a week or two to see if it stays clean."

Jeremiah could not help but nod at the simple suggestion. He turned to the tombstone and knelt so that he could gently touch the sigil engraved upon it.

"The Seal of Britannia suits you. I wish all could know of your heroic sacrifice. Alas, most would dismiss it as a fairytale concocted to salvage your reputation. I am sorry that you must face such disgrace even though you are no longer of this world, My Lord."

His eyes lowered somberly, prompting him to notice how disturbed the grass looked.

It appeared as if digging might have occurred.

"Jeremiah? Why do you treat Lelouch with such reverence? He was the first Zero."

It took a few seconds for Jeremiah to pull himself away from the disturbing thought of grave robbery, and it took a few _more_ seconds for him to come up with a satisfactory answer for the woman.

"Lord Lelouch was a remnant of a woman I greatly admired…I failed to protect her from her death and fell into despair as I tried to fill the void my guilt left within me. I found Lord Lelouch and saw that he reflected the nobility of Lady Marianne, the woman who bore him. I found in him a chance to redeem my failure and a man whose ideals I could respect, despite his human flaws."

It chilled Villetta to see how solemn Jeremiah could get and she seemed to gain a bit more respect for Lelouch as a result. She nodded and gave Jeremiah an understanding smile.

There was nothing she could say in response to such loyalty.

**-August 20****th****, 2018 (Saturday)-**

**-Fasa City-**

He did not bother hiding his presence amongst the citizens of the city. Ridley did not fear the wrath of Britannian forces or the Black Knights. They could not impede him even if he let them.

He drifted through the town and looked around as a sense of loss overwhelmed him. He was a stranger amongst the buildings and people that surrounded him. He would never be lost amongst the city itself, but everything was vastly different than it was seven years ago. Despite his feelings about the country, he had to admit that Britannia did well when it came to cleaning up a civilization and making it look presentable to the world.

"Like a parent to its woefully unwanted child."

It felt like he was traveling through time the further he went into the city. He recognized more and more objects the further he traveled towards what Attica had marked as Scarred Territory. The sight of these buildings brought with them old feelings of nostalgia and bitter hatred.

He remembered the humiliation he felt upon being cast out like a toy and abandoned by his comrades in his time of need. He remembered the pain of being told by his father how worthless he was. He remembered how sick he felt when his father accused him of a crime he did not commit.

"_What a fool you are! You believed yourself to be a god among men! The Devil has tainted your mind and toyed with your ideals! What did you hope to gain by raping that woman? What power brought you to believe that was acceptable?"_

His father would not believe him when he adamantly denied the crime.

The chastisement continued and ended with Ridley flying into a rage and leveling several trees.

"_I am not weak…I am not useless…I am the most powerful being you will ever meet in this lifetime! I do not need you! I will find my own path to destroying the plague that is Britannia and then all of you ants will beg me for mercy and salvation!"_

Ridley scoffed as he noted how silly he sounded. He had let rage get the best of him.

When his best friend supported him and comforted him…

He turned a blind eye to the fact that Scar had abandoned him in his time of need.

"…I should have known that your treachery had set this whole debacle in motion…"

**-IiI-**

He heard a scream in the distance.

A cry for help.

It brought back old memories.

What a sorry whelp.

Should he go and run?

Should he stay and fight?

The no guards were around and he needed the fun.

He was the only chance at justice this time of night.

He sighed heavily and drifted towards the scream.

Ridley pitied the fools who thought darkness was _their _ally.

For those pitiful fools were trapped in a dream.

**-ITI-**

He moved like lightning through the endless shade.

There he spotted a sight: three dogs with a blade.

Beneath their heel was a Britannian brat.

But he was not a noble, just a common rat.

What a disgrace to see his fellow men.

Beat up this boy like an ill-deserving hen.

With dramatic flare; Ridley's name was pronounced.

The thugs attacked, and were promptly trounced.

**-ITI-**

**- Notes from the Author-**

Reebop tells all rhymes, unless stated otherwise.


	9. Have I Found a Way?

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Have I Found a Way?**_

**-August 19****th****, 2018 (Friday)-**

**-Chibit Association Building-**

James let out a tired sigh as he and his youngest son entered the building. The uncertainty he felt during his talk with Jacqueline yesterday had not lessened; he had grown weary of keeping the exact details of her appointments with Brandon a secret from Madeline. Their son had been granted a special gift and chosen for a special purpose; why should James keep that a secret from his wife?

Madeline had every right to know the miracle that had been performed for Brandon; she had the right to know the power of those gate fragments that turned his prosthetic arm into a _true _replacement for his real arm.

That prosthetic arm of his and the fragments that created it could change the world.

He smiled as the boy wandered off in order to examine his surroundings, like a child who has just entered a foreign realm.

"My little Hero will change the world someday."

**-IlI-**

Brandon absentmindedly paced around the lobby as his father told the receptionist of their appointment with Jacqueline Jagger. He let out a quiet yawn, causing him to halt his previous pace, and glanced to his left once it was done. An astonished sound escaped from his wide open mouth as he gazed upon and turned towards the rows of pictures to his left.

"A lot more people are working here since my last visit," he noted to no one in particular. What he said was technically untrue, but he brushed that feeling aside and continued to examine the well-developed photos and the smiles they showed. He noticed a slant towards the sexes, "There sure are a lot of women who work here. They practically…There are only seven out of 46?"

A tiny frown crinkled his brows as he recounted the number of men in regards to the total number of workers. His count still resulted in a 7/46 slant. It was a little odd to see such a slant.

"Times really are changing. I wonder how the Association ended up with such a slant."

A shrug of his shoulders tossed the thought beneath a rug, and he returned his sights to the top row. He gazed at the lone picture, standing above the others as though to signify a grander importance than they could ever have. The woman whose image had been captured was of fair, lightly kissed, caramel skin. Her eyes were an amethyst color and seemed to shine like their namesake beneath the lobby lights. The fiery orange mane some would call hair reached past her shoulders; some strands of it were draped upon said shoulders and managed to reach the pockets upon her chest.

The smile she wore was small, modest, but it brightened the picture. A frown formed on his features when Brandon noticed the subtle marks of weariness that plagued her heart shaped face.

"What a pretty lady."

He looked up and smiled as he read the words printed above the picture:

"_Our Dear Director. Savor Uredo Memories."_

"_Chiana Bitter"_

Before he could make a comment, Brandon was called away by James.

**-Medical Room E1 13-**

**-The Medical Office of Jacqueline Jagger-**

"How are you doing today, Brandon?"

The young boy was a bit startled when Jacqueline turned her attention from his father to him. He blushed under her warm smile and shyly looked away as he told her his day was good. Her smiled widened when he shyly asked her how her day was, prompting her to say that it was great.

Jacqueline directed him towards the exam table and told him to sit on it while she looked through a cabinet on the other side of the room.

As he sat on the crinkling paper that stretched down its middle, Brandon absentmindedly swung his legs back and forth, gentle thumping the exam table. He looked over at his dad, who gave him an unsure smile before walking over to where Jacqueline was standing.

Brandon could barely hear them talking, but could make out that they were discussing something his father was unsure about. Jacqueline shook her head and pulled a blue bottle of pills from the cabinet. She then asked James to get a glass from the cabinet and fill it with water.

"Thank you, James," she said as she took the glass from him. Once she was close enough to Brandon, she handed the boy the glass and poured a pill into the palm of his hand. Brandon stared at the red object as Jacqueline told him to swallow it and drink the water.

It was no bigger than a sunflower seed, so Brandon easily swallowed and downed it with water.

"Now, I'm going to test your reflexes."

Brandon nodded absentmindedly and looked away as Jacqueline performed her filler tests. He preoccupied his time with looking around at the posters and charts and the painting that lied on the walls. He let out a long yawn as his eyes spotted a large bookcase that had been divided in two. A sleepy smirk formed on his lips as he recalled an old Scooby-Doo episode where Scooby and the gang…

He closed his eyes as sudden tiredness overcame him.

"…I should stop playing high-stakes Wii-Sports every night…"

Jacqueline noticed his tiredness and moved from examining his reflexes to testing his lung capacity.

"Alright, Brandon, I want you to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and breathe out. Keep doing that until I tell you to stop, okay?"

Brandon nodded his head tiredly and did as he was told.

_Breathe In, Breathe Out_

_Breath In, Breath Out_

_Breathe In_

_Breathe Out_

_Breathe_

_Out_

_Breath_

_Breath_

_In_

_Breath_

_Tired_

_Sleepy_

"_Are you awake?"_

**-Dream-**

A dark void welcomed Brandon as his eyes slowly opened. The only thing he could see within the darkness was the faint blue glow his body emitted. He raised his hands to his face and looked them over, wondering what kind of strange dream he was trapped in. Without thinking, he called out for his father, resulting in an echo that seemed to mock him until its termination seconds later.

Brandon tried to walk forward, but he felt no ground beneath his feet. Weightlessness overcame him and he felt his body spin and turn as though someone had tossed him into space. He tried to right himself, but his body only started to spin in more elaborate ways thanks to his efforts.

Suddenly, a slit of light began to shine in the distance. He turned towards the light as it widened like a door. His body felt a gentle tugging, sending it towards the light like a moth.

"_Follow me."_

As Brandon grew closer to the light, he felt his skin tingle with a warm sensation.

"_Do not be afraid. My light is within you."_

Brandon closed his eyes as the brightness grew to be too much for him.

Then, he heard the sound of his feet finally touching solid ground.

He looked up and found himself in a room of utter white. Beneath his feet were blue tiles that led towards a table with a cloth covered object lying on it, and a red haired girl. As he drew closer to the objects, Brandon noticed the Ashford Academy uniform the girl was wearing, along with her spiky hairstyle.

"Wow! You look like Domon! Are you two related?"

The girl looked away from the table in order to glare at Brandon.

"They sent a kid to help me?"

"Hey!"

"_Be patient with her."_

The voice managed to stifle the outrage Brandon was about to unleash. The boy cleared his throat and calmly told her: "I would prefer you not call me a kid. I am a young gentleman."

The girl rolled her eyes before grasping the glowing red key that hung from her neck.

"Time is running out."

"What are you talking about?"

The girl looked at him dumbfounded before angrily pointing towards the cloth covered object.

"Take a look for yourself. It needs a core."

Brandon turned towards the object and reluctantly pulled the cloth away, revealing a being that was beyond human design and comprehension. The humanoid machine, battered and without a heart, looked into his eyes and faintly smiled.

**-Underground Laboratory-**

After her faithful employees placed Brandon upon the operating table, Jacqueline quickly and flawlessly removed his arm. She smiled with a giddy glee as she peeled back its skin, revealing the magnificently crafted mechanical object that lied beneath it. "This is simply magnificent! Look at how advanced the arm has become; it has started to fully mimic the functions of a real arm," Jacqueline laughed as she showed the bloody skin to James.

"Enough! I did not come here to hear you gush about that arm of yours. Can you fix whatever is wrong with it?"

Jacqueline scoffed and placed the bloody skin on a tray. She then called for two employees to retrieve the arm and integrate it into the newest model. A smile formed on her lips as she swayed over to James, placing her left hand on his chest while her right hand touched his chin.

"Look at his shoulder."

James frowned and broke away from her touch to do as she said.

"…What is that?"

His eyes widened as he noticed that the shoulder of his son was plated with metal.

"The arm seems to be integrating itself with the rest of his body."

"Get x-rays. I want to know what that is before I leave today."

Jacqueline grew stern and let out another scoff.

"I told you what it is. It is the same metal that the non-Gate Fragments are made of. The fragments are supernatural in nature; they have power we have yet to fully figure out."

Before James could say his piece, the two employees from before returned with a newly designed arm. As they passed Jacqueline and James, one of them handed the former a strange looking device. "This is for Brandon. We have been analyzing the frequency the gate emits and believe that this device could lessen the frequency of his shoulder pains," the woman explained as she handed the device to James.

"Are you sure this will work," James asked as he watched the two employees reattach the arm.

"No. The arm is spreading throughout his body, but the device should be able to slow the spread down…"

She trailed off as the arm began to glow. In an instant, skin began to spread from the shoulder to its fingertips, creating the appearance of a real arm. James stood there in amazement, while Jacqueline merely smiled.

"It is simply amazing. Make sure he eats something to make up for the mass of skin he just created."

**-Wake Up-**

Brandon opened his tired eyes.

Before him stood Miss Jacqueline,

Who said, to his surprise,

"You had fallen asleep again."

**-August 20****th****, 2018 (Saturday)-**

Ridley looked the boy over and came to the conclusion that he was not injured enough to require hospitalization, but his wounds would need to be treated in order to prevent infection. He had no medical supplies on his person and his base of operations was too far away and secret to bring the boy to, so Ridley suggested that the boy guide him to _his_ home. The boy attempted to protest and show that he was perfectly capable of returning home on his own, but his body shook in pain wracked defiance and refused to submit to his commands.

"You should learn to swallow your pride."

With great ease, Ridley picked the boy up and carried him bridal style.

"I learned that lesson too late and now I have fallen from grace among my father and people."

The boy looked up at Ridley, his cut lips parting in an attempt to say something. He started to cough violently, turning his head so he would not do so upon Ridley, and the man who held him felt a pity for the boy that only Garret had previously inspired.

**-A Modest Home-**

The sweet smell of cornbread and the greasy aroma of boiled chicken swirled throughout the moderate sized house. A woman stood within the kitchen, frowning as she tasted the soup she had been stirring. She mumbled as her free hand reached for the salt shaker, shaking a few bits of salt crystals into the bubbling pot of carrot and chicken stew.

A child ran through the room, followed by another child. The woman looked away from the pot and demanded that the two girls keep their little game in the living room.

"Where is that boy? He needs to get his-!"

The ringing of a doorbell cut her off and she immediately headed to answer it.

"You are in so much trouble! Where on earth have you…been?"

She opened the door with the hopes of seeing her son. He was there for her to see, but the golem of a man that held him was unexpected, to say the least. Her lips parted slightly as the monstrous form before her leaned forward and asked, his voice a deep and powerful boom:

"_Is this yours?"_

**-A Modest Dinner Table-**

Ridley let out a small sigh as he looked at the family that surrounded him. The two girls stared at him with a look of fearful curiosity, as is typical for children their age. The boy was distracting himself with his soup, taking careful sips and chews. The mother, the one who had fearfully asked him to dinner, stared at him.

"What can you tell me of Scar?"

The woman blinked and seemed to be relieved that Ridley initiated some conversation. Her eyes hardened as she told the story of how Scar first dug his grubby hands into the surrounding community.

"He comes here, boasting about how powerful he is, and then sends his goons to wreck some of the shops! My God, it was like those idiots had never been taught to treat others with the respect they expect to be treated with!"

The woman went on with her ranting about the sheer idiocy of the 'Knights' that followed Scar. She bemoaned the fact that the Britannian and Black Knights forces refuse to remove him from power, despite the fact that he constantly tries to undermine their power.

"I swear! It makes me think that he worked out some kind of deal with the Empress. You would think that she would have kicked him out by now! Though, to be fair, she is still kinda new to this, so I'm sure she'll deal with him soon; they say she's a smart girl, at least smarter than Emperor Lelouch; you know, I think that…"

Ridley quietly sighed as the woman continued to talk, and glanced down at his food. Out of the corner of his eye, Ridley noticed that the girls were still staring at him. As he turned his full gaze upon them, the girls shrunk back and their stares deepened. He hesitantly waved at them in an attempt to put them at ease, since he could not give them an assuring smile, and they exchanged glances.

"I told you, dummy," one of the girls grumbled as she punched the other one.

"No! You were scared of him, too!"

"I was not! He's not scary; he's just tall."

Ridley cringed as the girls continued their banter, his pride being paddled between them like a tennis ball. He prided himself on being able to strike fear into the hearts of all who gazed upon his magnificence, yet these children easily saw through the shadows he cast and revealed how unafraid of him they were. If he could not keep them enthralled in fear, how could he hope to keep adults in that same enthrallment?

"Hey, Mister, what do you look like beneath your mask?"

"Ooooh! I bet you have fangs, like a vampire!"

"Nuh-uh! Vampires don't exist! He probably filed his teeth, so they look like shark teeth!"

Ridley let out another sigh.

"Mom, please stop talking so much," the boy groaned as he swallowed his food, "You're going to give our guest a headache! You've already given _me_ one!"

The woman glared at her son before turning to Ridley, the unease she initially felt towards him having left. She smiled and apologized for her ranting, "Anyways, I don't actually know much about Scar, but I do know that he has set up a base in that mansion Zuma used to own."

"You know of my father?"

The woman stared at him, surprised to see a legitimate (or illegitimate) heir to the old warlord's throne. She raised her hand to her mouth as several things dawned upon her, all of which culminated in the revelation of who the man before her was, "Lord Ridley?"

The Reaver cocked an eyebrow at her addressing him by such a title. She dropped her hand and let out a quiet chuckle before rising from her chair. Ridley watched as she approached him, raising her hand to gently touch his face as she quietly spoke, "I was told that you would return to us. I was told that you would bring a blessing to my home."

"Who told you of such things?"

"The same being that speaks to all of us, trying to guide us down a path towards good."

Ridley averted his gaze from her as a deep shame swallowed his previous disposition.

"I am a monster. I know nothing about what those like you would call _good_."

The woman smiled at Ridley before leaving the room. When she returned, she presented the man with a folded piece of paper. He reached out for it and she gently grasped his palm, placing the paper in before closing it.

"Though you do not know me, I know you enough to know that your heart is always guided towards the safety of those you care for, as well as those you may not."

She gripped his palm tighter and her smile widened.

"Take this note and return home for the night. Seek out Zuma. You will find a way to brave the terrible storm that is coming and lead others through it as well."

Ridley glanced down at his palm once she released it.

"God bless you."

He closed his eyes and mumbled something.

When he opened them...

He stood before a quaint little restaurant that was bathed in sunshine.

**-Notes-**

Unciform: shaped like a hook.

Uredo: burning feeling in the skin

Usufruct: the right to use and enjoy something


	10. The Throne has been Reclaimed

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising **_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it's worth) own Charles Ivano R, among others.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Throne has been Reclaimed**_

**-August 21****st****, 2018 (Sunday)-**

**-Zuma Café- **

Ridley casually entered the familiar building, a sense of nostalgia filling him as he was instantly met by the sweet smell of Sunny Slices. It had been his favorite snack when he was a small child, but the sweet treat devolved into a bitter and infrequent snack as he grew older. He mused about how long it had been since he tasted a slice of this specially made orange pie, but decided that now was not the time to be thinking about such trivial matters.

"I must speak to the old man."

His eyes fell upon a dark-skinned male standing behind the café counter, wiping it down with a moist rag. Without looking up, the man greeted Ridley and casually inquired about what he would like for breakfast. "Try some Sunny Slices if you're new," the man chuckled as he marveled at the reflective sheen his counter held, "It's a delicious slice of orange pie, named and created by a beautiful girl who wanted to bring a little sunshine into the darkest of days. On rainy or cloudy days, the price goes down from…"

His words trailed off as he straightened his back and provided Ridley with his now undivided attention. An eternity seemed to flow by as he stared at Ridley, his eyes wide with what Ridley assumed was a wave of growing fear.

He blinked. He raised his hands and rubbed his eyes. He closed his eyes for what seemed like minutes. He shifted his attention to the floor. He shifted it to the ceiling. After each action, he stared at Ridley for a few more seconds.

Ridley did not disappear.

Finally, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Seconds slowly slipped away as Ridley stared at the man, tears leaking from his eyes whilst he let out a nostalgia filled chuckle.

"I live and breathe, yet a dead man stands before me. I never thought I would see you again."

Ridley made a sound, a quiet, gruff grunt that revealed just how badly his guard had been thrown off. The Reaver cringed as a feeling of shame washed over him; he did not remember this man. He clutched his temple, waiting for some memory to resurface and induce the agonizing headaches he was getting used to ever since that cyborg freed him from the Geass of (former) Emperor Charles, but nothing came of the action.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't actually remember me, not specifically. You saved a group of people from some Britannian village burnings when you were maybe…"

The man lowered his hand so that it floated just an inch above the counter.

"You were about this tall. I was no bigger than a suitcase when it happened."

Ridley remembered the event, offering the man a nod to show this. The man, upon noticing the line that had formed behind Ridley, called one of his coworkers over: a fit looking woman of African descent. She quickly scurried over to him, leaning in close as the man whispered something into her ear. Eyes wide, she glanced at Ridley before giving the man a nod, watching as he led the Ridley into the EMPLOYEES ONLY area.

"You came here to see Lord Zuma, correct?"

Ridley gave him a slight nod as they stopped at a large metal cabinet. The man smirked as he opened the behemoth, revealing nothing but general ingredients for the café foods and drinks. "Nothing in this sleeve," the man said, closing the doors before opening a nearby wall mounted cabinet, "Nothing in this sleeve, neither."

He looked to his left and casually made his way to a thermostat. Gently, he grabbed it and popped open its outer shell, revealing a keypad beneath. Ridley, his hearing sharper than most people, heard, even amongst the bustling noises that came from outside, the man mumble a series of numbers:

_15-4-4-19-21-13_

Once he had finished inputting the code, the man turned and pointed towards the metal cabinet, now sliding open to reveal a secret passageway. Ridley scoffed, grumbling dryly how paranoid the old warlord must be if he still uses such things.

"Death itself will grab you by the throat before anyone on earth gets the chance."

**-Black Knight Airship: Amethyst Guardian-**

**-Observation Deck-**

**-Commanding Officer: Cornelia li Britannia-**

**-"Approaching Africa; Destination: Fasa, Mu"-**

**-"ETA: 20 Minutes"-**

Upon the observation deck of this ship stood a young woman of about 28 years in age. She brushed back her long purple hair, staring out at the expanse of ocean and sky that was spread before her. Her bluish-purple eyes, though gruff yet feminine from a distance, held a spark that only years of combat and war could ignite. It was a warning to all who were perceptive enough to catch it, an all consuming fire that would erupt should anyone dare to challenge her.

This woman, Cornelia li Britannia, had helped to establish order when Emperor Lelouch was assassinated. "The demon, Emperor Lelouch, is dead," she proclaimed as resistance fighters poured out from the building behind her, "Free the hostages!"

Among these hostages was a young girl, the future Empress of Britannia. Cornelia Nunnally vi Britannia personally freed the future Empress from her shackles, offering the still hysterical girl a hug as she sobbed over the death of her evil –perhaps misguided?- brother.

Eventually, Cornelia found herself defending the crown again, this time as a member of the very organization she had wished to dispose of. Nunnally had placed her in a position of power within the Black Knights, assigning her to her very own airship and issuing her a modified -black and purple with linings of gold- version of her "Rogue Princess" attire.

Cornelia let out a small sigh as the intercom voice died down, mumbling something about how 20 minutes could not come soon enough. She had enjoyed the peace and quiet that surrounded her, but the call of war nagged at her constantly. It was boring, the call told her, to just stand around on a ship and occasionally bark orders if some rookie is acting like an idiot.

The call screamed for a conflict -preferably bloody- to manifest itself. It called for a day when someone would foolishly challenge the new regime she served, allowing her to once again show that a princess is perfectly capable of ripping out the throat of a dragon without the aid of a baby faced man in tights.

She heard it scream for someone like Zero.

"Zero?"

She heard it gulp as a pool of rage boiled within her.

"_Lelouch._"

The face of that man, smiling like a demon out of Hell, flashed in her mind, setting it ablaze with malicious thoughts like lightning to a forest. His eyes shined, the sigil of that accursed power marking them, and his lips parted as though he were about to speak.

"_What beautiful eyes you have, woman. Perhaps I will pluck them out one day._"

She slammed her eyes tight as a throbbing headache assaulted her skull, causing her to reflexively clutch it and press her temples. Her breath grew unsteady as the headache persisted, mostly due to the inhuman laugh that came out of [Lelouch]'s thin-lipped mouth.

He approached her, his hand reaching out to touch her hair, but Cornelia's glare prompted the imposter to reconsider his next course of action. She spoke up, her pain pushed aside by prideful indignation, "Touch me and I _swear _I will kill you, _Lelouch_!"

She tensed as someone gently grasped her shoulder, pulling her from the illusion the imposter had trapped her in.

"Lady Cornelia?"

It was simple reflex.

Her body had twisted before the unknown entity had finished their sentence, years of Academy drills and techniques tugging the strings of her body as though she were a finely crafted marionette forced to dance at the beckoning of a warmongering puppeteer. She spun around, grabbing the arm of her 'assailant' as she ducked and painfully brought it to his back. With strength that many men believe women incapable of exerting, Cornelia forced the man to the ground and dug her knee into his back, causing a familiar yelp to escape him.

"Guilford! Why on earth did you sneak up on me? Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?"

The man let out a weak apology before begging the woman to remove her knee. As she raised herself from the ground, Cornelia blushed at the realization of how off guard she had been thrown.

"I'm sorry, I should have heard your footsteps," Cornelia wryly smiled, a ting of pink still on her cheeks as she extended her hand to Guilford. The man smiled, accepting her hand and rising to his feet with her aid.

"It's fine, My Lady; I should have announced my presence before-"

Smiling, she raised her hand to silence him.

"Guilford, I'm sorry for being so jumpy."

Her smile faded as her eyes darted to the floor beneath her.

"…I just…I just had another one of those dreams..."

**-Zuma Café- **

**-Zuma's Hidden Room-**

"A dream?"

Ridley and the man paused as a deep voice resonated throughout the room. It was lit –dimly- by the residents of two wall mounted candle holders. The room resembled those used for conferences, complete with a long wooden table and black, wheeled chairs. At the end of the table was a large, wall mounted, flat screen TV that was plugged into a nearby computer.

"Are you a dream?"

Opposite the TV, at the end of the table, a chair slowly turned. Ridley readied himself, his muscles tensing in preparation for a dive in case this unknown entity started firing. He heard a laugh -deep and booming- that struck a painful cord in his memories.

His headaches returned; that authoritative, powerful laughter was familiar.

"_Zuma_," Ridley growled as his father ceased the turning of his chair, staring back at his son with narrowed, blood red eyes. His skin was a shade darker than his son and his hair was a short military cut, as well as sun white, but their facial structures and glares were practically identical.

He was dressed casually –khaki slacks, a blue, sleeveless button up shirt, as well as brown slip ons- and held a golden walking cane. A small smile appeared on the man's face, his lips curling up as he tapped the ground with his cane two times.

"Ridley."

Two more times, each syllable.

"My prideful son comes home."

"No thanks to you."

Zuma laughed; Ridley was as predictable now as he was 14 years ago.

"I expected th-"

"-ose _exact _words."

Zuma paused, his brief amusement turning into sour defeat. He narrowed his eyes upon Ridley, teeth clenched as the young man before him scoffed.

"You believe I am predictable; I suppose that is another thing I learned from you, father."

Zuma tapped the ground three times, his eyes never leaving Ridley, as another smile formed on his lips. It disappeared, like a flash of lightning in the dark, and he tilted his head.

"Leave us."

The man beside Ridley bowed, patted the Reaver's shoulder, and left as per his lord's request. Zuma and Ridley stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, each sizing the other up. There was no familial love in this action, pleasant nostalgia, no 'How the time has passed' between them. This was a scan for weakness –any weakness- the other has gained, something that could exploited in case a fight breaks out.

Maybe that's what 'love' looked like to them: a power struggle that made them both stronger.

"You came here for Scar?"

It was a statement.

Ridley almost scoffed; Zuma almost smirked.

Zuma spun around and reached for the remote lying on the table before him. He pressed a button, prompting the TV at the end of the room to spring to life. On it was a series of information, most pertaining to his original capture and exploits prior to it, but Zuma chose to bring up an old photo at the corner of the screen.

"Do you see these children, boy? Three bright lives that have not yet been touched by the poison of war. It is funny how time changes people, Ridley," Zuma chuckled, a violent cough following after it. "Look at the girl! Look at how her tiny little arms try to engulf both boys; look at how she tries to keep them both _together_! Amazing! Do you remember these children, Ridley?"

Attica, Ridley, Scar.

A smile, a pout, a grin.

The headaches returned, stronger than they had been upon hearing the call of Zuma's laughter. Memories of playing in the sun, hiding beneath the shade, and spitting watermelon seeds flooded his mind, almost drowning it in immense pain.

Pride prevented more than a single, quiet, gruff grunt from slipping past his lips.

The old man simply stared at the picture, waiting for Ridley to get over his temporary moment of vulnerability. Ridley closed his eyes, the memories slowly subsiding and filing themselves away, but immediately opened them upon realizing just how quiet Zuma had been.

"Patience? That is very unlike you."

Three taps.

"You believe yourself to be different than me, yet we are both patient. Your dislike of me has colored your memories, Ridley, and all you can remember is that which supports your position."

Ridley moved to speak, but Zuma raised his hand to silence the venomous retort that was coming.

"Are you so bitter about the past that you can not appreciate kinder, simpler times?"

"I have no time for taking trips down memory lane, old man."

Zuma narrowed his eyes, meeting Ridley's glare with his own.

"Why did you come _here_? How did you even know I was _here_, Ridley?"

Ridley scoffed before reaching into his pocket.

"One of your loyal followers handed me a slip of paper that…"

His words trailed off as he discovered the pocket to be empty, prompting him to move onto another. He grumbled something upon finding that pocket to be empty as well, prompting him to move onto another.

That was empty as well, so he moved onto another, then another, and another, and…

He was out of pockets to search.

"You got the information from a follower of mine? That makes sense, but I had expected you to try and find me within the village. I must admit, the fact that you decided to come here first surprised me, but not by much."

Zuma sighed as Ridley crossed his arms, a smug feeling of superiority radiating from him.

"Anyways, you say you have come here for Scar?"

"I certainly did not come here for sightseeing."

Zuma laughed.

"And you believe you can kill him, even after all you have been through?"

"Yes."

The response was drawn out, dripping slowly from Ridley's mouth like acid sludge. He continued, pushing his cloak back to reveal his new attire, "I have the tools I need to rip him in half and turn him to ash. This suit will amplify my powers; nothing Scar throws at me will save him."

"But you are in need of something, correct?"

Ridley paused, his pride swelling to the point that he almost did not reply.

"Scar rules this city-"

Zuma slammed his fist down on the table, his red eyes flashing with an indignant rage.

"Scar rules _nothing_ but that silly little club of his! _I _am the ruler of this city!"

He closed his eyes, tightly griping his cane in an attempt to calm himself. Ridley was surprised to see such a violent response; Zuma was usually calm and collected, even when someone dared to challenge his rule.

"Time changes people, Ridley," Zuma mumbled, as if in response to the young man's thoughts, "I still rule this city, but the people rejected me and my rule. I have grown bitter and lazy in regards to the boy's actions, but he is on _my _leash. Do you understand?"

"No, why do you allow Scar to rule when you are-"

"Wiser? Stronger? Better? Ridley, do you not see? A king, a fallible_ human_, is only a king because his people submit to him," Zuma sighed as he stood, his eyes softening as he gazed upon his son, "They did not submit to me; they _chose_ Scar and now the evil he spreads is theirs to suffer. Still, they turned away and started clamoring for me, _begging _me to help them! Do you know what I told them? I told them to wait for _you_."

"What?"

Zuma nodded as he approached his son, firmly grasping his shoulder.

"Ridley, if you want this kingdom, all you need to do is ask me."

Ridley was overwhelmed by this. He had expected a long and bloody power struggle between him, his father, and his brother. Yet this is how it ends? No enmity, no bitterness, just a simple exchange of words between father and son, followed by the removal of a festering thorn.

It was too simple.

"What is the catch?"

Zuma smiled! Ridley thought he had gone crazy when he saw a _genuine _smile from a man who frowned in every picture taken of him. _Every __**single **__**picture**_!

"Do not kill Scar for revenge."

Ridley scoffed, but Zuma quickly continued before he could utter anything else.

"Do not kill him for revenge, Ridley, as that will just set you down a path many people should not walk."

"He deserves death! He killed Attica! He betrayed us! He-"

"Do not bring the girl into this, Ridley. She would not want you to kill Scar in her name."

"How do _you _know that," Ridley growled, pulling away from his father.

"Do you believe she spent all those years holding you _together_ just so you could use her to _tear_ yourselves apart? Some people deserve death, but revenge should not be a motivating factor."

A beeping sound originating from the screen drew the two men's attention towards it.

"My informant is contacting me," Zuma mumbled as a live video feed appeared on the screen. Ridley quietly noted that it seemed to be from a military airfield, something Zuma confirmed, "If you consider the Black Knights to be part of the military."

As an airship landed, Zuma explained the situation to Ridley.

"I received information from my informant that the Black Knights had been given permission to deal with Scar and some riot he had started some time ago. I told her to stall, to wait for your freedom, before requesting that someone who had experience dealing with Scar be sent to aid her. Can you guess who it is?"

Ridley frowned, his eyes squinting as he stared at the screen.

Several people were exiting the gunship, all following one person.

**-Fasa City Military Air Field-**

**-Ownership: Shared between Black Knights and the Britannian Air Force-**

"Welcome to the Fasa City Air Field, Commander Cornelia li Britannia."

Cornelia gave the freckle faced woman a nod and salute.

"Please follow me, Commander."

**-Black Knights HQ [Fasa City Base]-**

**-Conference Room-**

Cornelia let out a content sigh as she set her coffee mug down. It felt good to be on land again and not have to deal with occasional turbulence and whatnot. She glanced down at the box of doughnuts that had been left on the table she was sitting at, a greedy hunger slowly creeping upon her. "Euphie used to love this junk," Cornelia grumbled as she opened the box and removed one of the sticky treats within it, "I told her she'd get as big as a cow if she kept eating them by the dozen."

"_I swear! If you keep this up, your heart will become just as sugar glazed as that trash you're eating!_"

She chuckled after taking a bite, staring at the object in her hand. "I sound like a total hypocrite," she mumbled before taking several more bites, "I love this trash almost as much as she does." The object quickly disappeared, ripped to shreds by her teeth and sent to the depths of her stomach. Reaching for another, she sighed and chuckled, "I was never one to try to drown my sorrows in food. Euphie, look what you've turned me in to."

After what seemed like an eternity, Guilford had returned with a platter of food. "My Lady, you'll spoil your appetite," he laughed, setting the platter next to Cornelia, "And crumby lips are not befitting of royalty."

"Thanks, mom," Cornelia chuckled as she took the napkin Guilford offered her, using it to clean her mouth. Her Knight sat down in the chair next to her, sighing as he adjusted his prescription sunglasses.

"I never thought I would be setting foot in this city again."

Cornelia nodded and smirked.

"I know what you mean. To be honest, I think this is a sign of sorts," Cornelia said, leaning back in her chair as her legs crossed. She stared at the ceiling, squinting as the light flickered. "We first came here to end a war, but now we're here trying to keep a product of that war from running amuck."

"Yes, but I am confident that your skills far surpass Ridley's," Guilford proclaimed, nodding as memories of Cornelia's battle with the man resurfaced, "He lost to you eight years ago and has been in prison ever since, while you continued to fight in several campaigns."

"To be honest, Guilford, I think I got lucky last time," Cornelia chuckled, though it faded into a frown as she remembered the rage and desperation her old foe had shown during their encounter, "He was off his game; he was being ruled by his emotions and that dramatically affects a soldier's ability to fight."

"That just shows your superiority, considering how you are always composed in battle."

Cornelia straightened her back and reached for another donut. As she pulled the sticky object from its cardboard cell, Guilford gave her one of those 'you know better than to eat that when you have a whole plate of tasty -not to mention _healthier_- food lying right in front of you' looks.

"What?"

Stare.

"Fine," Cornelia sighed as she placed the donut back and reached for a grape.

A few minutes passed before the cell leader returned.

"I'm sorry for the delay," she said as she placed a stack of papers on the conference table.

"Don't worry about it," Cornelia sighed as she popped another grape into her mouth, "So, the Empress informed me of your desire to interrogate Scar about the bombing incident and Grand Knights."

"Yes."

"I already know why you believe he is involved with these Grand Knights, considering the whole park incident. But why do you think he was involved in that bombing awhile back?"

"It's just a guess, and more of a secondary reason for interrogating him, but I believe these Grand Knights he spoke of had something to do with the bombing," the freckle faced woman sighed as she took a seat, "He spoke of them as a group that was going to liberate Africa from Britannian control, which will most likely lead to terrorist activities. I don't believe it's much of a stretch to guess that they _might_ have done the bombings as a sort of test, which could explain why no one has taken responsibility for the act."

The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as another sigh left her. "That's just my guess; we'll learn for sure when we interrogate Scar, assuming he buys our excuse."

"I'm not sure Scar cares if Ridley comes after him," Cornelia said, frowning as she reached for a slice of watermelon, "He has an entire militia at his side while Ridley has nothing. Even if we tell him how Ridley managed to escape, I doubt he'll take us seriously. In fact, he'll just mock our inability to stop _one _man."

"He doesn't take Ridley seriously?"

Cornelia shook her head, "Scar is an arrogant snake. He _did_ fear Ridley, but that changed when I defeated Ridley and dragged him from his Knightmare Frame." She let out a disgusted scoff as memories of that rainy, bloody day resurfaced. Ridley, his eyes closed and body trembling, mumbling something as Cornelia dragged him before her superior. Scar, a dark cackle escaping him as he grabbed Ridley by the face and gloated.

"_You can't kill me, Ridley! I knew it! I knew it! I knew I was smarter than you, no, __**better**__ than you! Where's all that rage and pride now, brother?_"

It never ceased to sicken Cornelia to hear someone act as though all the work _she _did was their own.

"Scar may need something else to convince him to cooperate."

"You're right, but what do you suggest?"

Cornelia closed her eyes, trying to sift through her memories for something she could use against Scar. He always mumbled to her, looking over his shoulder, asking her if she was going to protect him. It was embarrassing, yes, but not something she could use without sounding like a petty child.

"It seems as though this Scar person is only powerful and confident when he has dozens of pawns between him and the enemy," Guilford chimed in, pushing up his prescription sunglasses, "What if we threaten to make sure that Ridley has a clear shot at him? That might be able to scare him into cooperation with us."

"That sounds good, but how would we go about doing it if Scar doesn't bite," the cell leader asked, "We can't arrest them without good reason, and I believe doing that –arresting them- would cause an uproar in the community. The local government, despite their proclaimed dislike of Scar, will not make a move to help us with something like this. Besides, the people expect such tactics from the Britannian troops, not the Black Knights. I'm sure Scar will call us on such a bluff."

"I see what you mean," Guilford sighed, "What can we legally arrest them for?"

"We could try to bring them up on smuggling charges and use of unauthorized weaponry, but his thugs are smart enough that they rarely get arrested for such things. Scar and the people he does business with are involved in some shady activities, but, even when the Britannian Forces help out, we can hardly ever get long standing convictions. The police aren't much help, especially when it comes to witnesses. There are just too many crooked cops and…not enough witness protection…"

Cornelia nodded, familiar with how crooked organizations work.

"_If they can't buy your silence, they sell your limbs, your children, and your family._" - Nonette Enneagram

Cornelia cringed as she remembered the event that prompted Nonette to say that: a brutal murder case that had occurred during their time in the academy.

"Perhaps we can shut down the power to Scar's base of operations," Guilford suggested, bringing Cornelia away from her brutal memories, "Do we have the legal power to do that?"

"Not really, but my forces are in control of the city's power plant. It shouldn't be too difficult to get permission from the local government to shutdown Scar's mansion, and it should cause less of a fuss than arresting his goons."

Cornelia stood and stretched her arms out, "Then it's settled. Let's go pay Scar a visit."

The two soldiers stared at Cornelia with disbelief.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we wait for the-"

"I want you to contact the local government and set up a deal, but I want to go see if my presence will be enough to convince Scar to cooperate. We'll leave if it's not enough, and return if the local government supports shutting his mansion down or taking some other course of action."

"My Lady, why so soon? Don't you wish to rest for a day?"

"Scar has probably heard reports of my arrival; I want to go as soon as possible, hopefully throwing him off guard. Besides, Ridley could attempt to kill him at any moment. If we get Scar to cooperate with us, we could use him to lure Ridley out."

"Ha, that makes sense," the cell leader nodded before turning to leave, "I'll prep a team of Knights to head out with us. Would you two like Knightmare Frames, or would you prefer to ride in a Troop Carrier with us?"

"Prep me a Knightmare Frame; the sight of me showing up in one should increase the severity of his situation."

She looked at Guilford.

"Yes, I would like one prepped as well."

They exchanged nods before turning their attention to the cell leader.

"As you wish. Follow me to the hangar."

Cornelia paused as the two soldiers left, glancing back at the table. The box of donuts was still there, holding three captives; three honey glazed, lip moistening, doughy captives.

Guilford, curious as to why she was not following, returned to check up on Cornelia. He frowned as she approached him, caught with another one of those glazed treats in her mouth. Her lids fell to half mast as she shrugged her shoulders, removing the treat so that she could mumble:

"Overruled, Guilford."

**-Zuma Café- **

**-Zuma's Hidden Room-**

"So, Cornelia li Britannia is coming to capture me."

"Is that _fear_ I hear in your voice, boy?"

Ridley clenched his fists, memories of cold eyes looking down at his defeated and battered shell of a body resurfacing. He angrily scoffed, spinning to glare at his father. "I fear no one," Ridley growled, his eyes shining as electricity danced around him, "The power I hold surpasses anything she could muster."

"Yet you still fear her?"

Ridley turned away, knowing that his father was baiting him into making a fool out of himself for his amusement. He let out a frustrated sigh, "I will not be bested –thrice- by her. When should I pay Scar a visit?"

"Go while the Black Knights are there."

"Why? So I may be riddled with bullets by the combined might of-"

"His guard will be down while the Black Knights are there."

"Unlikely."

Zuma smirked before tapping the ground three times.

"Not as unlikely as you might think. Scar knows that his time is limited, and his own forces are slowly turning on him. His words only incite rage; he lacks the charisma a true leader must hold. The Black Knights are his only surefire security from you and his playmates."

Ridley narrowed his eyes, unsure of whether he should believe his father or deal with the situation based on his own intuition. He grunted before turning to leave, "I hope you are right, for your sake and mine."

Zuma laughed, tapping the ground three more times.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

**-Scarred Territory: Scar's Manor/Zuma's Old Palace-**

**-Throne Room-**

Scar had ordered all windows be covered by blood red curtains, leaving only a dim glowing chandelier as the room's source of light. Some say he was paranoid, fearful that Zuma or some other warlord would send a sniper to kill him. Others say he was guilt ridden, the blood red curtains signifying how murder has caused Scar to remove true light from his life, replacing it with that emanating from chandeliers and other fancy appliances.

Wearing a sleeveless, puke green jacket with a broken zipper, a yellow shirt, khaki shorts and mud colored combat boots, Scar sat upon his throne.

He rubbed his bald head, watching anxiously beneath his sunglasses as his sentries patrolled the room. The women at his feet played with their hair, wondering why Scar had shown little interest in them today. None of them spoke, fearful of invoking his wrath should they interrupt his thinking process.

Everything was too quiet for his taste.

The clanking of boots, echoing throughout the eerily quiet room, only added to his anxiety.

"_Calm down, Scar._"

"Calm down," the man scoffed, his hands trembling as they gripped his throne, "How can I calm down when you're basically asking me to get myself killed?"

"_I told you to calm down._"

Scar grunted as his body went numb, frozen in motion as if time itself suddenly stopped. "_We have everything under control, Scar,_" the voice stated as Scar was released from his temporary stasis. "_Ridley will follow the path we have set out. Do as the Black Knights command and all will go according to plan._"

"How can I be sure this will work," Scar stammered, sinking into his throne as the uncomfortable numbness drained from his body. "If Ridley kills me -if _anyone_ kills me- how do I know this will work?" He shook his head, raising his hands and burying his face in them.

"_Trust me._"

"Are you trying to make me laugh?"

The voice, as shown by the return of numbness, did not appreciate the snappy reply.

"_Now, make sure you do as the Black Knights ask, Scar_," the voice said, allowing feeling to return to Scar, "_If Ridley comes, bait him into killing you._"

"And if they kill _him_?"

"_Either way, you will die there. Commit suicide using the gun I issued you._"

Scar laughed, rising from his throne as one of his guards approached.

"Sir, the Black Knights are outside. They wanna talk to you."

Scar waved him away.

"Send them in, and tell the guards outside to head home; I don't want you kids interfering with my business."

"What about Rid-"

"I'll deal with Ridley myself," Scar growled, flicking his wrist, "Get out."

The guard nodded, grumbling something as he headed back outside.

"All of you, stand at attention and lower your weapons. The Black Knights are about to join us for a little show, and I want all of you to be on your best behavior."

His guards did as they were told and Scar sunk into his throne. He laughed quietly, burying his face in his hands. "Either way? I never thought the game would go this far," he whispered, cupping his chin as one of his concubines began to stir and rise to her feet.

Her skin was a lightly tanned white, which was complimented by the fiery red color of her waist length hair. Her slim, yet muscular, figure was loosely hugged by a red robe. She smiled, her red lips parting as she scanned Scar with her golden eyes.

"You look tense, Scar."

"And you're not helping."

The woman smiled, but Scar knew better than to trust his eyes when dealing with her. She approached him, extending her hand to touch his shoulder, but the look in his eye caused her to reconsider. "You're in a foul mood," she stated, crossing her arms as the palace doors opened, "Your guests are arriving."

Scar closed his eyes as she moved to stand at his right, her eyes focusing like a hawk on the beings entering his throne room.

"Make sure you play your part well, Scar."

The man ignored her words, slowly opening his eyes.

**-[Perspective Shift]-**

**-Scarred Territory: Scar's Manor/Zuma's Old Palace-**

**-Throne Room-**

"Keep your guard up; make sure your safeties are off," Cornelia quietly ordered her troops as they entered the stolen palace. Her muscles tensed as she noticed how dim the interior was, prompting her to wonder if this was merely an ambush.

"Cornelia li Britannia? My old bodyguard has come to greet me!"

Cornelia narrowed her eyes upon the bald man.

"Boys, I want you to drop your weapons and get out!"

The men looked at Scar, confused.

"Are you deaf? I told you to drop your weapons _get out_!"

The guards scoffed, dropping their rifles before filing out of the building.

Cornelia was oddly disgusted by such rudeness, causing her glare to deepen. Scar began to laugh as he removed a walkie-talkie from his pocket, speaking through it in order to address her.

"I'm sorry about that, Ms. Cornelia," he whispered, his voice echoing through speakers hidden throughout the room, "I don't trust my boys to keep steady fingers when it comes to the law. They've done too much."

He shook his head, laughing again, "What brings you here? Nostalgia?"

Cornelia, the odd rage she felt subsiding, shook her head. "I came here in regards to the escape of an old friend of yours. Ridley escaped a few days ago, and I heard that he's somewhere in the city, waiting to kill you."

"Ridley? Yes, of course he's coming. I know he's looking for me." Scar crouched down and waved his free hand around, "Searching like a hunter in the daytime searches for rabbits. Ridley's no ordinary hunter. He's a natural born predator, understand?"

"What are you babbling about?"

Scar chuckled at her mounting frustration.

"Ridley's looking for me, right?" He slowly reached to his side and pulled out a golden gun, the sight of which caused the Black Knights to take aim at the man. "Put those peashooters away, boys and girls," Scar grumbled as he looked the weapon over, "If Ridley wants me…"

He threw the gun to his right, an action that caused the red haired woman to narrow her eyes. Scar smiled as he glanced at her, enjoying the annoyance he had created, before clutching his chest.

"He can come and get me! I'm not scared of him! No, sir!"

Cornelia raised her hand, prompting the Black Knights to lower their weapons. She cocked an eyebrow as she noted how oddly theatrical Scar was being; then again, from her previous experience with him, she guessed that this was just his way of coping with the fact that Ridley was looking to kill him.

"Is that all you came here to tell me?"

"We can help protect you from Ridley."

"I don't need protection from _Ridley_," Scar scoffed, sitting back in his throne, "He's just one player in a bigger game. He and I are on the same level, but _I_ cheated to get here."

"My Lady, this man is delusional," Guilford whispered, tightening his grip on his rifle.

Cornelia, while tempted to agree, did not fully believe that statement.

"Scar, we can help you, but you have to help _us _as well."

Scar shook his head, "With what? You want to know something about that bombing? You want to know who was behind it?" He smiled as Cornelia gave him a reluctant nod, "Sorry, that's not something they'll let me give up."

"Scar, baby-"

He slammed his foot down, a powerful echo following, when one of his concubines spoke up. "Keep your mouth shut, girl," he growled, rising from his throne. The woman yelped his he roughly grabbed her, an action that prompted his other concubines to move away, "Did anyone say you had permission to interrupt me?"

"No, baby, I just-"

She squeaked as he threw her away, crying out when her shoulder roughly hit the floor. The other girls gathered around her, comforting her while Scar laughed maniacally. "Did you see that, Ridley? I know you're there; I can smell the self-righteousness that seeps from your mud colored skin! Did that make your blood boil?"

"Everyone, ready your weapons," Cornelia shouted, her eyes never leaving Scar, "Scan the area for any-"

"_You're too late._"

**-[Perspective Shift]-**

**-Scarred Territory: Scar's Manor/Zuma's Old Palace-**

**-Throne Room-**

Ridley entered the palace, his monstrous form casting a large shadow upon the group of Black Knights before him. Before they could register where his voice had come from, he dashed towards the group, grabbing a Black Knight and slamming him into one of his comrades. The comrade stumbled back, dropping their weapon and pulling one of their friends down with them.

Ridley moved on to another victim, relieving her of the rifle she held before jamming it into her stomach. He tossed the weapon aside, grabbed the girl, spun her around, and tossed her to Guilford. The bespectacled man released one of his hands to catch the girl, receiving a short lived thanks as Ridley quickly moved in and shoved them both to the ground.

The cell leader fell next, receiving a disorienting shock from the Reaver before he moved on to Cornelia. The woman moved to meet him, twisting her body to avoid his fist, and dropped to the ground. In one smooth movement, Cornelia swept Ridley's legs from under him.

He put his hands out, preventing his face from hitting the floor. Due to years of athletic exploits, Ridley easily performed a quick handstand and landed on his feet again.

Cornelia rose and took a step back, staring down Ridley as she prepared for an inevitable fist fight. To her surprise, he merely stared at her, tilting his head to the side as he wondered aloud, "Where is Scar?"

Realizing that he was now closer to the aforementioned man than she was, Cornelia dove for a rifle as Ridley spun around and charged at Scar. She fired, aiming for his feet in an attempt to avoid killing him and/or shooting one of the concubines and Scar, but the electricity that danced around Ridley sent the bullets astray.

Scar panicked -dropping his device- and reached for one of his concubines. She squealed as he wrapped an arm around her throat and pulled a knife from his pocket. "I'll kill her if you come any closer," he barked, trembling as Ridley ignored his words and propelled himself into the air. He reached out for Scar, diving towards him like a hawk, and his old friend released the woman so that he may escape.

He was too slow; Ridley grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him to the ground, causing him to drop his knife. Scar scrambled to his feet to run, but Ridley grabbed him again and slammed his fist into the man's stomach before punching him in the face. The force of impact sent Scar sprawling to the floor and broke his sunglasses.

"Freeze, Ridley," Cornelia commanded, her aim clear, "Unless you want a bullet through your skull, I suggest you stop."

"How long has it been," Ridley growled as he approached Scar, ignoring Cornelia's words. Scar, still reeling from the previous punch, shook his head and did not answer. "How long has it been since the day you killed Attica and showed me exactly what kind of man you are?"

Cornelia pulled the trigger, a warning shot, but her gun jammed. "Damn it," she growled as Ridley picked up Scar by the throat. Guilford, having recovered from his fall, quickly tossed the woman his rifle, but her shot at Ridley had become obstructed by Scar's body by then.

"Wake up, you fiend," Ridley growled as he shook Scar, his eyes closed as though he had lost consciousness. "_Malvado_! Wake up!"

"I am awake, Ridley," Scar mumbled, his eyes still closed as a chuckle escaped him, "Or, maybe I was never really awake at all. Ha, I thought I understood everything; I thought I could beat the game, cheat the system and get everything I wanted."

Ridley, an odd feeling welling within him, shook Scar roughly. "What are you babbling about? You thought this was a game," Ridley growled, his head throbbing in pain. He clutched it, closing his eyes as hate filled whispers drowned his thoughts.

"I wanted power, and I got it. I gave up everything for power and wealth," Scar laughed, grabbing Ridley's arm as his eyes shot open, "I did something that no one should do and it felt _good_!"

"_Geass_," Ridley growled as he stared into his brother's eyes, tightening his grip on the man's throat, "Attica died because of _this_?"

"Don't act so high and mighty, Ridley! I took this power to protect my people and Attica, just like you did!"

"You're a maniacal _snake_! You did this to satisfy your own ego; you couldn't _stand_ the **fact** that the people looked up to me, _despite _my age!"

"Those ants are just parasites! Parasitic bastards that deserve to be ripped apart like the cancer they are," Scar growled, his voice echoing around Ridley's skull, "They want and want, but they never _give_!"

The voices grew harsher and the odd feeling grew stronger, but Ridley maintained control.

"Consider this, _Scar_: did you _ever_ give them what they _needed_?"

Scar paused before laughing, his voice an ungodly distortion that filled Ridley with a wild rage.

"You know, Ridley," Scar whispered as he looked down at his brother, "We've got a lot in common."

A storm of lighting danced around Ridley's free hand, surprising everyone but Scar, as he growled, "I'll be the judge of that!"

He raised his hand to Scar's face, the torrent growing stronger. Scar's smile had disappeared, replaced by a solemn, accepting, stare as he watched the approaching storm.

"Stop," Cornelia shouted as she circled around, trying to get a clearer shot at Ridley before he could fry Scar like the chicken he was.

Scar yelped as he was thrown to the ground, released from the Reaver's grasp.

"I would love to wring your neck out, Scar," Ridley sighed as he walked towards the empty throne, "But I am interested in finding out how you managed to obtain Geass. I know _my_ provider certainly did not give it to you." He waved the girls away before sitting down, mumbling, "Go to your rooms, whores. This no longer concerns you."

They reluctantly nodded, glancing at Scar before scurrying off.

"This is how it ends, Ridley," Cornelia asked, lowering her weapon, "No revenge, just words? I'm surprised by how much you've changed."

"Dear Cornelia," Ridley sighed, extending his hand to point at Scar, "I am unwilling to go with you, but I offer Scar as a tradeoff. You can accept this, or you can try in vain to capture me."

Cornelia scoffed, "I see you're just as arrogant as ever, Ridley. What makes you think my effort will be in vain?"

Ridley chuckled, "Care to try me? I know _your_ skills are formidable, but your allies are lacking. Are you sure you want to risk their lives in a meaningless conflict?"

Cornelia sighed, "I suppose your capture can wait. Guilford, Colonel; retrieve Scar."

Ridley nodded as he leaned further back, relaxing in his throne, "Ha! I see why Zuma enjoyed sitting h-"

Scar started laughing like a maniac.

"God! There truly _must_ be a God if Ridley, of all the men I know, can show _me_ mercy," he cackled, clutching his chest as though his heart might pop out at any moment. "If you can change, maybe _I _can change! Ha, what a stupid thought! Damn, I've never laughed so hard in my life!"

His laughter died out as Guilford and the cell leader approached him, with the latter ordering him to stand up. He did as he was told, a toothy grin on his face as he stared up at the chandelier hanging above. "What a pretty thing! I believe it was the first thing I purchased –no, it was the first thing they gave me- when I moved in to this dreary place," Scar sighed, his grin falling as his gaze fell on Ridley.

"Ridley, I'm glad I got to see you. I was running out of them -continues- but seeing you boosted my score! I got another shot at the game, Ridley! This time, I promise I'll win! The Grand Knights will crush Britannia and bring about Ra-"

**-iIi-**

A gunshot rings through the air.

To his skull, a bullet flew.

All Ridley could do was gape and stare,

As the copper bullet drove right through.

His eyes, which shined like an amethyst gem,

Grew empty and cold, lifeless and dim.

Ridley rose to his feet as Scar's body fell to the floor.

He could hardly believe it.

Yet the assailant wanted more.

A second shot rang through, and it's target was hit.

Another, then two more, and six did soar.

**-IiI-**

Ridley spun around and turned his sights to the floor above.

A woman stood there.

"What was that? A show of brotherly love?"

She was unfazed by the Reaver's glare.

Her waist length hair shined like fire.

Her golden eyes were as cold as stone.

Electricity danced, fueled by ire.

"You are a fool," Ridley made that fact known.

For a moment, she was gone; replaced by a soldier in black.

Then the disguise came on; the red haired woman was back.

Ridley moved as she turned, hoping his feet would be quicker.

But the woman was gone as fast as a flicker.

**-Author Notes-**

**Charles: "Finally! This Arc is over! Sorry about the delay, I have been cut off from the internet for awhile, what with moving and all that."**

**Brandon: "Did things go how you planned they would in this Arc?"**

**Charles: "More or less."**

**Brandon: "…Are you making this up as you-"**

**Charles: "Anyways, I disliked this chapter, mostly because I had to do a **_**lot **_**of writing, but I believe things turned out okay."**

**Lelouch: "What's going to happen in future chapters?"**

**Charles: "That's a secret."**

**Brandon: "That's code for 'I have no idea'."**

**Kallen: "When do I return?"**

**Cornelia: "Can I get a bigger part?"**

**Zero: "When do I get to take off this outfit?"**

**Anya: "…"**

**Rivalz: "I wanna be a main character!"**

**Charles: "I don't even have a date figured out, yet!"**

**Anya: "…6/7/11…"**

**Charles: "Thank you, Ms. Alstreim. Until next time! Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye."**


	11. Intermission

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising (Chapter Maker)**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

_**This is a filler chapter that has very little to do with the main story. The majority of this chapter consists of a list of characters that have been revealed so far.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Intermission**_

_I looked at the world and I saw it for what it was: a hive of __**sin**__._

_Humans are just naturally evil and will do their best to strive towards evil should no one set them straight. _

_People murder others for fun, for power, for passion, for __**money**__ if they're professionals._

_No one wishes to take accountability for their actions, often blaming others or trying to minimize what they have done._

_A thief in the act does not say, "What I'm doing is wrong."_

_A thief in the act says, "What I'm doing is wrong, but [insert excuse]"_

_Sometimes -many times- they will not say even that._

_Good and Evil are mere words to many. They are subjective. They are __**equal**__._

_Love is not equal to hate._

_We should all try to care for each other as God would want us to. Instead, we fight fire with fire and the flames just keep __**burning **__until nothing is left. Does that saying make sense to you?_

_You placed your desires upon what the world -in its finite existence- could offer you. You lived like you could die tomorrow and indulged in your sinful nature. _

_Then you measured evil by the value of money._

_You hurt my friend and tried to minimize your destructive actions by __**paying **__him afterwards._

_God loves you. I want you to know that._

_But I can find nothing within me but unrelenting hatred for scum like you._

**-The End-**

**-?/?/?-**

Lelouch vi Britannia has risen from his grave. What an interesting boy he is. He has a certain _air_ about him. It is unfortunate that his intellect is difficult to see in such uneventful snippets, but the story gets better. The family I set him up with should provide some interesting opportunities for the development of his abilities.

Meeting Ridley must have been quite nerve racking for the young Empress. He is a 'monster' among men. His morality is in stark contrast to that of many men. Ridley has a sense of honor and justice that many humans lack. I suppose that is what makes him a monster.

Brandon Wise is inspiring brotherly attachment in Vi Britannia. That is good. The boy with orange hair is odd. I wonder: what is written in that journal of his? Scar had been preaching about the Grand Knights: Liberators of the World. His words and that riot brought about an investigation and set down a clean path towards his destruction. When will humans learn? There are some things in this world that they will _never _be able to fully control. That gate is one of them.

Ha! I was wondering when Ridley would be free from that cardboard prison of his. Zero dropped the ball on that one. That Commander certainly hates Ridley. What misunderstanding could have resulted in that?

Sometimes a dream is merely the foretelling of a future event. The shadows within his dreams belong to another being. I am too familiar with the beast he saw. What a horrid creature. Ridley is regaining more of his memories, causing some to resurface as dreams. I suppose I should not be surprised that Ridley does not care about how dangerous the streets of Fasa City can get at night.

C2 was an awfully uncaring woman. Time changes people. I hope the Empress appreciates that.

The Empress was very displeased to hear of his escape. Everything will work itself out. That beast and its power caused a few disturbances.

The Empress is a clever little widow. Her silky web completely entangled the Prime Minister. Ridley was always eager to be a hero. Or get into a fight.

The arm of Brandon. Gate Fragments. These humans are playing with fire. Ridley still has people who believe in him despite the incidents that have marred his reputation. Interesting.

Zuma. Zuma. Zuma. That old fool. He has given the city to Ridley. Scar will soon die. I saw it in the book. Cornelia li Britannia arrived to deal with Scar and capture Ridley, but her presence proved to be insufficient. Scar is dead and Ridley still runs free.

Ha! The book was right!

Temporarily.

I must apologize. I often ramble to myself.

Brace yourself. They refuse to hold back. Their battle is shaking both worlds to their core. This battle is causing multiple defections within this realm. I can no longer hold time in place.

See?

Everything is slowly moving forward. Slowly. Surely.

Do not pause to read further. We must walk. The story will be read to you.

**-Character List-**

**Lelouch vi Britannia **(Johnny Yong Bosch) [19 years old, 1999]**: **The main character of the story. Having decided on living his new life as Alucard ViRogue, Lelouch has gotten rid of his Ashford Academy uniform in favor of the white hoodie of RB, dark blue jeans with a leather belt slipping through its loops, black shoes with yellow lightning designs on their outer sides, a black t-shirt with a silver wolf on the front, and blue contacts. As he has not cut it, his now long hair adds to his disguise.

"This is checkmate."

**ReeBop** (Greg Eagles) [Age has no meaning to him]**: **He is one half of a pair of beings who deal with life and death. He deals with the death aspect and seems to hold a very low opinion of humans. His skin is a dark chocolate color and he favors wearing a white hooded vest that extends past his waist with golden wings printed on the back and a green stripe on both of his shoulders. The rest of his attire consists of a white shirt, long, white pants with a bronze sash wrapped around his waist, sapphire boots with black buckles, and red gauntlets that looked like claws. He often wears a skull mask that conceals his orange eyes. His hair is a black, military-like cut.

"No one escapes the grip of death. Not even immortals."

**Ammy **(MiKa O.) [Unknown age]**: **A white wolf-dog. She belongs to the Wise family.

"Arrooo?"

**Aaron Theofratus Wise** (Dan Marsala) [19 years old, born August 25th, 1999]**: **A sarcastic youth who works for the Black Knights. He is extremely dangerous when angered, a fact many bullies learned three seconds too late. He is the brother of Carter and Brandon Wise, and the son of James and Madeline. On duty, he wears a standard Black Knights uniform. Off duty, he wears a purple, open, button-up dress shirt over a white shirt that holds a stylized, green skull, purple cargo pants, black street shoes. His hair is black and shoulder length, and his eyes are a hazel brown color.

"I guess I should have held back."

**James Albatross Wise **(Travis Willingham) [36 years old, born May 7th, 1982]**: **The father of Aaron, Brandon, and Carter Wise. He works at an Animation Studio/Research/ News building called Daily's Planet. He is often light-hearted and views Madeline Wise as his equal in all affairs. He has long black hair that touches his shoulders and dark brown eyes. He wears relatively formal clothes: black pants and shoes, along with a white dress shirt.

"She is my helper, as I am hers."

**Madeline Abigail Wise **(Laura Bailey) [39 years old, current birth date is April 21st, 1979]**: **The mother of Aaron, Brandon, and Carter Wide. She works part time as a nurse every Monday and Wednesday for the Chibit Association in the afternoon, but works full time at another business. She cares dearly for her husband, James Wise, and her children and despises a woman by the name of Sophia. Though she and her family are religious, she has difficulty controlling her anger, especially whenever one of her loved ones gets hurt. Despite that fact, she denies that Aaron inherited any anger problems from her. Her hair ends three inches past her earlobes and is as black as her husband's. Her eyes are a light shade of brown, and she enjoys wearing a modest, black dress with a golden line running along the bottom.

"Anyone who hurts my family better pray that God will knock some sense into me before I snap their neck like a twig."

**Carter Alton Wise **(Patrick Seitz) [21 years old, September 1st, 1987]**: **The brother of Aaron and Brandon Wise. He disappeared on a mission that was supposedly ordered by Emperor Lelouch.

"I'm a star that's about to go supernova!"

**Brandon Nazareth Wise **(Justin Cook) [14 years old, May 8th, 2004]**: **The brother of Aaron and Carter Wise, as well as the son of James and Madeline. He is a friendly and kind boy who does not swear or engage in the vulgar activities of his peers. Many say that his ability to follow the moral code of the bible to near perfection is beyond human capabilities and that no one like him should exist. He is quick to point out that he is not a 'Gary Stu' and that he is not perfect, listing several of his flaws as being 'a spinster, a fighter, and so beautiful it's a curse!' He has short, black hair and light brown eyes, wears a dark blue jacket, a light blue dress shirt with a golden snake wrapped around a golden 'I' located on his left pocket, and manila slacks (male uniform standard), black shoes, and a blue backpack with 'Hero' stitched in yellow on it.

"It all makes sense!"

**Nunnally vi Britannia **(Rebecca Forstadt) [15 years old, 2003]**: **The Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. She is the daughter of Marianne vi Britannia and Charles zi Britannia, as well as the sister of Lelouch vi Britannia. Though not as intellectual (resulting in extreme self-sufficiency) as her brother, Nunnally utilizes her various advisors and her own intellect in order to keep her Empire running smoothly. She often wears a pink and white dress with golden designs. Her eyes are a purple-ish blue and her hair is a light brown color.

"I will do my best to avoid the mistakes both I and my brother before me have made."

**Commander Samantha Walker Auron **(Grey Delisle) [30 years old, January 14th, 1988]**: **The Knight of One and an old caretaker of Nunnally. The Walker family line has been employed by the Imperial family for generations. Auron is the last name of her father, taken by her after he was killed in battle. She is often 'no nonsense', but does have a sense of humor. She often wears her Knight of One uniform, even while off duty. Her hair is a golden color, her eyes are dark blue, and her skin is a rosy color.

"I don't need a Knightmare Frame to deal with trash like _you_."

**Zero** (Yuri Lowenthal) [18 years old, 2000]: The Commander of the Order of the Black Knights. The current Zero is Suzaku Kururugi.

"I will bear this curse, Lelouch, until the day I die."

**C.C.** (Kate Higgins) [Age is unknown]: An immortal with the power to grant a normal human the ability to use Geass. This long, green haired, yellow eyed woman often wears a straight jacket attire, but switches to a black attire designed specifically for her by the Black Knights on occasion.

"Is the game over? How sad; just when things were starting to get good."

**Jeremiah Gottwald **(Crispin Freeman) [29 years old, 1989]**: **Loyal to a fault, Jeremiah is as dangerous as he is boastful. After a near death experience at the hands of C2, Jeremiah was fitted with cybernetic implants, including one that allowed him to cancel the effects of any Geass (allowing the Geass to be used on the same person twice if it has such a limit). He is, despite his Zero persona, extremely loyal to Lelouch as a result of having (in his eyes) failed to protect the young man's mother from an assassin.

"For the Empire!"

**Ridley the Reaver** (Vin Diesel) [28 years old, December 3rd, 1990]: A dangerous man who was said to have killed dozens of soldiers by channeling lightning from his bare hands. He fought the father of Samantha Auron and supposedly killed him, earning him the ire of the Knight of One. His hair is pitch black and shoulder length, his skin is a chocolate color, and his eyes are purple. Following his escape from jail, Ridley wears a black mask that covers the lower half of his face, black spaulders (with a purple Dame-Dame symbol on them) that were attached to a well armored, yet comfortable and easy to carry, Kevlar vest with six purple metal buttons paired up vertically along its spine, black gloves with purple metal fingertips that turn the Reaver's fingers into claws. On the back of his hands were purple metal plates and three thinner ones were placed past his wrists. He wore black pants with a purple lightning design on the outside, black boots with purple steal toes, and a black cloak that covers the entire upper portion and some of the lower portion of Ridley's body. On it is a purple design that resembles a monster's face.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

**Charles I. Auron **(John Burgmeier) [15 years old, May 8th 2003]**:** A young intellectual who prefers to listen instead of talk. He is rumored to be introverted, as it seems like he gets tired just from being around people, but he suffers from slight depression and contempt. While he does not follow any religion, he defines himself as being agnostic and often talks with Brandon about his faith. He has orange, shoulder length hair, wears the uniform standards for Imperial High along with a red tie, black dress shoes, and golden rimmed glasses with blue circular lenses. His eyes are blue.

"Look around and you will see the price of _freedom_."

**Annabelle Vanguard** (Brianne Siddall) [15 years old, August 23rd, 2003]**: **The sister of Cassandra Vanguard. She is generally bubbly and carefree, but has a tendency to want to be popular, leaving her at odds with her friends. She also has no grasp of how uncomfortable some of her behaviors make Charles feel. Her eyes are green and her hair is dark. She wears a light blue dress shirt and a long manila skirt (female uniform standard) along with a purple tie and black sneakers.

"Charmander! Don't be so resistant."

**Cassandra Vanguard **(Stephanie Young) [18 years old, August 25th, 2000]**: **President of the Imperial High Student Council. She behaves similar to her sister, having little regard for how her actions affect other, but this only seems to extend to Aaron. The two used to date, but Aaron broke it off. She chastises Annabelle for her treatment of Charles, but ignores the similar treatment she gives Aaron. She has yellow eyes and dark red hair that is often tied into a long ponytail, and wears the female uniform standard, blue shoes, and a green tie that Aaron gave her.

"Annabelle! Sit!"

**Fasa City Black Knights Cell Leader **(Amber Cotton) [27 years old, May 3rd, 1991]**: **The leader of the Black Knights cell in Fasa City, Mu. A red haired woman with dark green eyes and freckles, wearing a Black Knights uniform that had black and purple spaulders as well as black fingerless gloves and a short, purple cape. These objects, among other modifications to her uniform, show that she is a cell leader.

"Reporting for duty."

**Charles zi Britannia **(Michael McConnohie) [63 years old, October 15th, 1955]**: **The former Emperor before Emperor Lelouch. He is the father of Nunnally and Lelouch, as well as the husband of Marianne. He wished to initiate Ragnarök, but was stopped by Lelouch and erased from existence. He openly supported social Darwinism, yet privately saw such thoughts and wars as foolish.

"All men are _not_ created equal."

**Marianne vi Britannia **(Kari Wahlgren) [38 years old, 1980]**:** The mother of Lelouch and Nunnally, as well as the wife of Charles and the 98th Empress of Britannia. She is shown as a loving and caring mother and is remembered as such but Nunnally, but Lelouch knows better. Aiding in the disposal of Charles's father, she placed her husband upon the throne and wished to initiate Ragnarök with him. They would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for that meddling son of theirs.

"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"

**Garret Ark 'The Game' Masters **(Brandon Keener) [18 years old, January 1st, 2000]**: **A talented pilot and the adopted son of Ridley. He is the adopted brother of Rosetta and Michelle Masters, and is taken care of by his adoptive mother, Sophia Masters.

"Game!"

**Rosetta Abigail 'Set' Masters **(Kimberly Brooks) [29 years old, October 13th, 1989]**:** The sister of Michelle Ophelia and Garret Ark Masters, and the daughter of Sophia Masters. Many people mistake her for being in her thirties, a slight that greatly irritates her. Her skin is slightly tanned, complimented by her dark green eyes and long dark purple hair. She wears black slacks with a leather belt slipping through its loops, a silver heart belt buckle, black slip-on shoes, and a white open dress shirt over a light purple shirt with a golden crown on it that had "The Queen of Games" engraved on it.

"Set!"

**Michelle Ophelia 'Match' Masters **(Courtenay Taylor) [25 years old, 1993]. A skilled pilot and the sister of Rosetta and Garret Masters, as well as the daughter of Sophia Masters. She likes to talk and brag, which often gets on the nerves of her siblings, and will sometimes use honorifics (a result of her interest in Japanese animations). She resembles her sister, but has a cheerier and overall tomboyish look. Her hair is short, messy looking, and red; her clothing consists of blue cargo shorts, a yellow flak vest that is open and reveals a red shirt with an odd yellow flame design on it.

"And Match!"

**Father Kyle** (Steven Brand) [37 years old, December 25th, 1981]**: **A pastor who aids Ridley.

"I'm just a simple man of God. There's nothing extraordinary about me."

**The White Spirit **(Laura Bailey) [Unknown age]**: **The product of a Geass user, this being is a manifestation of the link between that user and Ridley. Through it, the user communicates with Ridley and helps him escape.

"Hey! Listen!"

**Kathandra Polis **(K.T. Gray) [38 years old, December 3rd, 1980]**: **A scientist with the Geass Order. She and many others stayed within an old location used by the order when V.V. took over, sparing them from a massacre at the hands of the Black Knights. Her skin is milky white, healthy yet ghost-like, her hair with short and pale blue; she wears a lab coat with a blue symbol located above her left breast, dark blue combat shorts, and sky blue slip-on shoes. She has heterochromia: one eye dark green and the other a golden yellow. She appears to have a crush on Ridley.

"You certainly are a fascinating man."

**Katherine **(Victoris Harwood) [39 years old, current birth date is April 21st, 1979]**: **A long time friend of Madeline who works for the Chibit Association as a doctor.

"That's what friends are for."

**Jacqueline Jagger **(Tricia Dickson) [37 years old, September 11th, 1981]**:** A woman of milky white color, Jacqueline Jagger is one of the top doctors at the Chibit Association Building. She also heads a number of secret projects. She often wears ocean blue lipstick and eyeliner. Her golden colored hair is usually tied into a ponytail by a faintly glowing purple band, and her eyes are hazel colored.

"The more I see it, the more I want to dissect it."

**Anya Alstreim **(Stephanie Sheh) [16 years old, 2002]**:** The current Knight of Six, Ms. Alstreim joined the Knights of the Round when she was just 15, making her the youngest pilot in its history to join. Very detached and lacking some common sense, Anya is a pilot who prefers to overpower her foes with the sheer strength of her personal Knightmare Frame the Mordred. She shows very little mercy, perfectly willing to destroy any disabled Knightmare Frames. After the disposal of Emperor Lelouch, she is adopted by Jeremiah Gottwald and helps to tend the Imperial Garden with him. She has a blog she continuously updates due to a lack of trust in her faulty memory, something that has been fixing itself ever since Marianne's spirit left her body.

"Update: eating a sandwich."

**Kaname Ohgi **(Kirk Thornton) [27 years old, 1991]**: **A former teacher and member of the Black Knights, Kaname Ohgi is the current Prime Minister of Japan. Though he lacks experience, Ohgi has managed to keep Japan going strong since the death of Emperor Lelouch, and his advisors and Villetta pick up his slack. Having trusted Lelouch deeply as Zero, Ohgi has become bitter about the young man ever since Schneizel revealed his ability to manipulate others with Geass.

"I guess he really did just think of us as chess pieces."

**Viletta Nu **(Megan Hollingshed) [27 years old, 1991]**: **The wife of Ohgi and a former Devicer, Viletta has been involved in many conflicts. Though she initially resented him and the Black Knights, Viletta grew to love Ohgi and respect the order he fought in. Her feelings towards Lelouch are somewhat mixed, ranging from hating him to understanding his goals. She now aids her husband in running Japan as the Prime Minister's wife.

"I wonder: is this _really _where the story ends?"

**Cornelia li Britannia** (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) [28 years old, 1990]**: **An accomplished Knightmare Frame pilot, Cornelia has been involved in several of Britannia's World Conquest campaigns, leading the charge with a brutal kind of grace. She loved her sister, Euphemia li Britannia, dearly and vowed to take revenge on Zero for her death. Upon learning that Lelouch, a boy who she had vowed to avenge after she mistakenly believed he had been murdered, was responsible for her sister's death Cornelia vowed to kill him and led a resistance against him during his reign as the Emperor of Britannia. Though she has some inkling of what the Zero Requiem was, she still has not forgiven Lelouch and is constantly plagued by nightmares of him and a taunt he issued her during his rule. She now serves as a commander of the Black Knights.

"How can I satisfy my desire for revenge if the object of it is dead?"

**Gilbert G.P. Guilford** (Roger C. Smith) [28 years old, 1990]**:** A first rate Knightmare pilot and the Knight of Cornelia li Britannia, Guilford has done considerably well for himself. Unlike many of his coworkers, Guilford does not particularly care to indulge in racism and treats those like Suzaku Kururugi with respect. He is extremely quick-witted and intelligent, and has an unwavering loyalty towards Cornelia, even willing to fight against Britannia for her.

"My loyalties lie with my princess."

**Zuma** (Samuel L. Jackson) [60 years old, June 8th, 1958]: He is the father of Ridley and a powerful African War Lord. He once met Emperor Charles during a trip he took to Britannia, resulting in a grudging friendship between them. His skin is a shade darker than his son and his hair is a short military cut, as well as sun white. He dresses casually –khaki slacks, a blue, sleeveless button up shirt, as well as brown slip ons- and often holds a golden walking cane. He despises gangsters and rap music.

"I am tired of these pigheaded brats infesting my god forsaken town."

**Scar** (Khary Payton) [30 years old, November 3rd, 1988]: A traitor and coward, Scar puts on a show and acts tough to conceal the fact that he is rather weak. Though they were not blood related, he and Ridley were as close as brothers until Scar started to get Ridley into trouble with the Britannian forces, culminating with Ridley's defeat at the hands of a young Cornelia seven years ago. He often wears a sleeveless, puke green jacket with a broken zipper, a yellow shirt, khaki shorts and mud colored combat boots, as well as sunglasses to conceal his out of control Geass. He often talks through a microphone or some other device that will computerize his voice. Mentioning his baldness is a pet peeve of his, despite the fact that he keeps shaving his head.

"I am unstoppable!"

**Spice** (Heinkel Wolfe) [Unknown age]: A mysterious woman who was a concubine (and the killer) of Scar. Her skin is a lightly tanned white, which is complimented by the fiery red color of her waist length hair. Her slim, yet muscular, figure is often loosely hugged by a red robe. She has golden eyes and wears red lipstick.

"They never see it coming."

**-A Message from Lelouch-**

"_Cornelia li Britannia. I suppose I should not be surprised that you and your ragtag group of friends have held out so long, but I am. My dear sister, why do you plant such fruitless seeds amongst the hearts of my people? You go about, like a poor farmer upon her plantation, and plant little saplings of hate and throw about bitter seeds of dissent. No order, no purpose! Why do you resist me? Then again, Euphemia resisted me as well. You should have seen her, Cornelia. She was so brave, so strong, so __**resistant**__ when I told her to kill the Japanese. She tried so hard to resist, but I broke her. Look how she turned out. Do you want to walk that path as well, Cornelia? I will accept your unconditional surrender, nothing more, nothing less._

_**-**_**The Fruits of Empowerment-**

"_Now, Sophia, what exactly do you think every woman watching should do to truly be free from the oppressive roles they've been placed in by society?"_

"_They should take a good, long look in the mirror. They may not like what they see, but they need to see it in order to change it. It's like trying to repair a car when your hands are invisible. In every woman, there is something that screams to be let free. Too long have we been treated like mere objects, like sex toys for __**both**__ sexes. You see it everywhere, and many women just can't accept that truth. We need to grow out of this shell, this endless cycle of whoring ourselves up, and treat ourselves as people instead of objects to be looked at."_

**-Serial Killing-**

"_This has been the third victim in a series of brutal murders. 15 year old Brian Thompson was found dead in his suburban home in the downtown area. Police have yet to release specific details, but they say that we may have a serial killing on our hands judging by the way Brian was killed._

**-Change?-**

"_It appears as though the Black Knights are absorbing the Britannian Armed Forces in Japan. Many citizens are excited about the change and have seen it as something that should have been done years ago." _

**Author Notes**

**Charles: **"Well, that was tiring. The next chapter will be up July 1st, 2011. I need some rest."


	12. Action!

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Action!**_

**-August 22nd, 2018 (Monday)-**

**-Africa, Fasa City Black Knights Base-**

"Scar was killed."

The Empress closed her eyes and quietly repeated the sentence. A sense of failure washed over her as she wondered how the event played out. "Was Ridley responsible?"

Cornelia shook her head. The transmission screen flickered as she answered: "Ridley showed up to kill him… but decided against it and offered Scar to me in exchange for leaving him alone."

Samantha let out an annoyed scoff. Zero took a step forward.

"Then another assassin got to him?"

Cornelia folded her arms and let out a sigh. "One of his concubines shot him and fled. From the information the other concubines provided… you could say that she was a wolf hiding amongst sheep."

"Waiting to take a bite out of the shepherd."

Cornelia gave Samantha a nod and small smile to show appreciation for her completing the metaphor. "The other concubines described her relationship with Scar as one-way: she talked and Scar listened. Scar never called her by a formal name and she never gave him one, but the girls took to calling her 'Spice' due to how she always bossed Scar around. The concubines said that she showed up about two months ago but only started to stick around Scar's mansion about two weeks ago."

"Do any of the concubines know what she was doing there?"

Cornelia shrugged her shoulders as she set her eyes on Zero. "They said that she would always tell Scar to do things. We _did_ learn something interesting: Spice was the one who told Scar to start the riot that occurred not too long ago."

The Empress opened her eyes. "So it is safe to assume that she is connected to these Grand Knights Scar preached about."

Cornelia nodded.

"This is fortunate. Have you managed to find any trace of this 'Spice' person?"

Cornelia folded her arms and the look on her face signaled that bad news was all she was about to reveal.

"So far… No… the woman is practically a ghost… She…" Her words trailed off as a quiet voice from behind her called her name. Cornelia turned to look at the Cell Leader of Fasa City.

"Colonel? What is it?"

"Um… Lord Zuma wishes to speak with you and the Empress…"

Cornelia cocked an eyebrow at this and a frown crinkled her features. "Why?"

"He said that he has information concerning Spice and the people she and Scar worked for." Cornelia let out a quiet scoff and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly upon the Colonel. The younger woman looked away from her superior. Her gaze was beginning to weigh too heavily upon her conscience.

"…Hold on…"

Cornelia let out a quiet sigh before turning back to the screen behind her.

"Zuma of Fasa City would like to speak with you, Your Majesty. He has informed the Cell Leader that he has some information concerning Scar and his assassin. What would you like me to do?"

The Empress cocked an eyebrow at this. "Lord Zuma? I would very much like to hear what he wishes to say." Cornelia gave the young Empress a swift nod before ordering that Zuma be let in. She stared at a door from over her shoulder, waiting for the father of Ridley to waltz in, but-

"How long has it been since I last saw you, Miss Cornelia?"

The aforementioned woman, stifling the surprise she felt so that none registered upon her face, returned her attention to the communication screen in front of her. It had been split in two: on the right stood Nunnally and her two most trusted subordinates, whilst Zuma sat in a recliner to the left, his back hunched as he rested is chin on his hands, supported by his golden tipped cane. His blood red eyes bored into her amethyst ones and, for a brief moment, the scent of rain and dirt brushed against her nose as the day of Ridley's capture temporarily took her thoughts hostage.

He straightened himself and lightly gripped the arms of his recliner, his eyes never leaving the purple-haired woman. "Close to seven years, correct?" Knowing the woman would not answer him, he casually and immediately shifted his attention to Empress Nunnally. He gave her a slight bow. "I apologize. Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

"Good morning, Lord Zuma. Commander Cornelia has informed me that you have information that might interest me. Is this true?"

"If part of your interest includes information pertaining to that foolish boy Ridley wished to kill, then yes." Zuma let out a quiet sigh before continuing, "That woman who killed Scar, as you no doubt have learned, might as well be a ghost. You won't find any records of her; neither will you find any acknowledgers of her existence outside of Scar's band of vagabonds and those who frequently associate with him. Ever since that council of stiff-necked fools decided to put him in power, I have kept an eye on Scar and the unsavory characters he does business with…"

His image shrunk and sat neatly in the corner of his part of the screen whilst a larger image appeared. The picture had been taken on an airfield (something easily ascertained by glancing at the plane sitting prominently in its background) and approximately twenty people were in it.

Only three were important.

A dark skinned man gently held the hand of a fair skinned woman -apparently kissing it- whilst the woman leaned against a man dressed in a white suit and wearing gold-lensed sunglasses. His short brown hair was slicked back and a smug grin was on his face.

Cornelia narrowed her eyes and leaned forward a bit so that she may get a better look at a familiar woman in the picture.

"…She looks like… Guinevere?"

There was no mistaking it.

Gray-purplish hair… Tattoo on her left breast…

"It would appear so." Nunnally let out a disheartened sigh.

"Scar met with the man and woman you see in this picture about two weeks ago. You already know the woman. The man is someone I assume your Knight of One knows about."

"Jason Winnfield: a small time party boy with a big time ego." Samantha folded her arms as her eyes narrowed on the image. "I was always tasked with dragging his hide to the station back when I was a cop… What a joke… He would be in jail right now if his parents were not filthy rich."

"You ran into him often?"

Samantha glanced at Zero. "Yes. He always causes a disturbance whenever he throws his parties and anime conventions." The Knight of One shook her head. "He's obsessed with Japanese cartoons… he even goes by the handle 'Wind Scar' whenever he pretends to be a big boy."

"Wind Scar?" Zero chuckled.

The Empress –desiring a point to all of this and not understanding the reference- spoke up. "Lord Zuma. What does this have to do with the woman who killed Scar?"

"Scar and Winnfield have been doing business with each other during the past two months. That woman -Spice- appears at the former mansion of Scar every time Winnfield comes to visit. She also disappears around the same time Winnfield leaves."

"When does he-"

"You are too late. He left two hours after that woman killed Scar."

Cornelia -stifling the irritation she felt- narrowed her eyes on the elderly man. "_Perfect_."

Zuma scoffed before his lips curled into something akin to a smirk. "I must admit… I have never seen a reason to keep a close eye on Winnfield. I have no idea what he and Scar met about or where that woman is. She may or may not even have a relationship with the Britannians you have identified… however… With Scar dead… those Britannians are your only leads to finding his killer…"

"I understand. Thank you."

Zuma gave the Empress a nod and looked to his side.

"Lord Zuma."

The elderly man raised his hand. "Stop." He returned his gaze to the young Empress. "Your Majesty?"

"We have met before… You have been very helpful in placing the Black Knights into Fasa City as a legitimate force… all of this despite the previous actions of my father and brother."

"I am well aware of what I have done for you." There was no bitterness. He held no grudge against the girl or the empire she led.

"Yet… you never mentioned Ridley…" Her eyes narrowed. "Commander li Britannia and Commander Auron both confirm the fact that you are the father of Ridley. Even if this is untrue… they have both provided me with evidence that you are deeply connected to our previous prisoner of war… Why did you not mention him?"

She had a feeling what his answer would be. Zuma reminded her of her father. He would have regarded Ridley as useless following his defeat at the hands of Cornelia. The answer to the question did not interest her.

She merely asked it so that she may test her ability to read people.

Zuma, his usually stern face brightening with mild amusement, was unfazed by the suspicious glares Cornelia and Samantha (presumably Zero as well) were giving him. "Why should I have mentioned him? You mistake me for a father." The amusement left and he folded his arms across his chest. "Ridley had chosen to wage his little war with Britannia against my wishes. This was after he…" His words trailed off and his features saddened ever so slightly.

"…Ridley made his choice… I saw no reason to plead with your father to return that foolish son of mine to me…"

"You would let your son go to his death?"

Zuma closed his eyes and raised one of his hands to pinch the bridge of his nose. It seemed as though the topic was striking a sympathetic cord within the man… but the Empress could not help viewing the ever increasing gap of silence as… odd… Zuma did not appear to be the type of man to let such a young girl bring out such an 'embarrassing' feeling as sadness in him…

He lowered his hand and opened his eyes after about ten seconds.

"Ridley made his choice. He needed to…" Zuma let out a quiet chuckle as he realized the irony of what he was about to say. "…live with the consequences of his actions… Besides…"

The Empress cocked an eyebrow. Zuma had brightened.

"…I had faith that that brat of mine would one day make good on his promise to kill me…"

The Empress felt a chill run up her spine… Another child wishing to dispose of his father… perhaps Ridley too wished to make the world a better place for someone he loved dearly…

"I assume that is all."

"…Yes…" Her response had come out slowly, her mind still taken hostage by thoughts of her brother and the similarities he shares with Ridley. "I thank you for your time."

He gave her a nod. "End transmission."

With that, he was gone and his half of the screen turned blue before being consumed by the Empress's half. The young Empress let out a sigh before setting her eyes on Cornelia. "I would like you to continue to gather information for the next three days. You may leave Fasa City after that unless you see reason to stay there longer."

"I understand… what about Ridley?"

"Leave him alone." The Empress glanced at Samantha, effectively stifling the comment the older woman was about to utter. "I am aware of his past actions… but I find it rather strange that no one was killed during his escape… I would like to give him a break until he starts to cause significant trouble."

"Understood." Cornelia sounded disappointed. "Is that all?"

"Yes. You are dismissed."

Cornelia bowed before saluting. "Your Majesty."

**-August 22nd, 2018 (Tuesday)-**

**-Britannia, the Imperial Palace-**

The young Empress let out a quiet yawn once the communication screen turned blue. "I wish our time zones were not hours apart. It would make communication less tiresome." Zero chuckled at this and went to grip the back handles of her wheelchair.

"Let me escort you to your room."

She nodded and contently sat in her chair as it moved without her input. As Zero pulled her back so that he may have more room to turn her around, Nunnally noticed that Samantha was staring solemnly at the floor. After signaling her subordinate to cease his movements, Nunnally called out to the older woman.

"Commander Auron. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes!" The older woman shrunk back when she realized how upset she sounded. "…I apologize… I just… _Ridley_…"

"…He has brought you great distress… He has hurt someone dear to you…"

Samantha looked away, regaining her composure, and folded her arms. "He is a dangerous man… a monster…My mother… I saw him kill my father when I was …" Her arms unfolded and secured themselves by her sides.

"That man is not human. We _need_ to kill him."

Nunnally could not help but agree… There was something supernatural about Ridley… something beyond even Geass…

"Commander Auron… I must ask you to bear with me…" The Empress paused. She needed to choose her words carefully.

Samantha could remain loyal… or their relationship could be strained beyond repair…

"...You are sure that Ridley killed your father?"

"I saw it with my own eyes… He killed my father in cold blood while I was visiting a house he had rented in Africa… It was during the middle half -I think- of the Reaver War… I saw him turn into some… some sort demon! We _need_ to kill him! What if-"

Her breathing became shaky and she gently grasped her neck. Zero moved to help the woman, but a low growl and glare from her made him reconsider. She closed her eyes and gripped her neck a bit tighter. Her lips moved… yet no sound left…

A second or so later, her breathing stabilized and she righted herself.

"I apologize for… _that_… but I stand by what I said. Ridley needs to die. He will go on to hurt people should he be allowed to roam free."

"I understand. However, we have missed our chance to kill him with impunity. He is now among people who view him as a war hero. Those people will _not_ be pleased if we try to assassinate _or _recapture him."

"I see… yes…"

Her compliance was increasing. Her loyalty to the crown was returning in full force.

"Ridley will not escape punishment for the evil he has done… but do you not wish for him to be punished in a more honorable -and humiliating- way than assassination?"

Samantha simply nodded her head. She then laughed and brushed back a strand of her hair. Nunnally smiled at her, glad that the woman was now in a better mood. "I'll be here all week."

Samantha's laughter died down to a chuckle. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. It's just that you remind me of my adopted son. He's always talking sense into."

"I am glad that you have some like that so close to you."

"Yeah… although it kinda feels like he's so far away…"

**-Britannia, the Imperial Palace (C2's Room)-**

The immortal woman let out a sigh as she watched TV from the comfort of her bed. The story was about some archaeological find in Japan. An old Knightmare Frame had been found in some ancient ruins. It was odd. The Knightmare Frame looked brand new (despite all of the dirt marring its features).

"I wonder if Charles had been…" A familiar presence prompted her to let out another sigh. "You should knock… I value my privacy…"

C2 looked to her right. Standing there was a familiar man. He says something.

"As I said… I value _my_ privacy… pleasantries aside… What do you want?"

A small smile formed on her lips as he relayed some amusing information to her.

"_Really_? When might I meet this boy? Shall I curse him as I have done to so many?"

Her smile died when realized what she had said. The man spoke again. C2 brightened.

"Good. Will he be able to stop whatever it is you said is coming?"

C2 frowned at the answer she received.

"How unfortunate. Will there be a way to fix all of this? Or is Britannia destined to remain in pieces? I assume the military will turn against Nunnally."

C2 sighed after the man finished speaking.

"Is there any hope? Is there a way we can stop these forces from gaining ground?"

A smile played on her lips after she received a satisfying answer.

"Do tell."

Her smile lessened and a frown appeared. "A demon from her past?"

A chuckle filled the room as the man turned to leave. Her eyes widened not two seconds after she had asked her question.

She knew who the man was talking about… but he was gone by then…

"How could he… Lelouch…"

**-August 22nd, 2018 (Tuesday)-**

**-Japan, Kallen Kozuki's Home-**

Her mother had decided to move out and purchase a home… just for the two of them…

It was a modest house… nothing extraordinary about it… but it was _their _house.

Kallen smiled as she stared at her reflection.

She was dressed for school, though she had decided to try something different. For the past few weeks, she had been wearing her hair in the spikes she usually wore as a Black Knight. It was a good look, and she had decided that it was time to stop hiding behind her sickly façade.

The key to the Guren was hung around her neck. She gently gripped it before exiting her room.

Her mother was waiting for her in the kitchen. She had prepared a modest breakfast for the two of them. After finishing her portion and kissing her mother goodbye, Kallen headed off to school.

Things were different.

There was tension… but there was a sense of peace…

**-Japan, Ashford Academy-**

"Kaaaaaalllllllleeeeeeennnn!"

The Guren pilot turned to her left and smiled as a familiar girl approached her. Dressed in the same uniform as Kallen, this girl had long light purple hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"Meeya. Good morning."

"You too. Hey! Did you hear?"

Kallen tilted her head to the side. Meeya continued upon seeing this. "About the new teacher? The one that they hired to teach Japanese?"

"Yeah?"

Where was this going?

"Well, I heard he's a total _babe_!"

It all makes sense now. Kallen let out an amused scoff before waving her right hand and leaving. Meeya pouted at this and followed Kallen. "You should stay away from older guys… _especially _teachers…"

"Yeah… I guess… but… but I am a young and independent woman! I deserve a good-looking and successful guy… One who will take care of me… ya know?"

Kallen laughed at Meeya's dramatic proclamation, earning her a playfully punch in the shoulder. The girls' laughter died down upon seeing a young man, one of their classmates.

Golden shoulder length hair… fair white skin… emerald colored eyes… timid looks.

"Tyler?"

The boy turned to face his classmates, somewhat startled by Meeya's voice. He gently gripped his left arm, his eyes shifting to the ground. "Hey guys." His voice was quiet.

The girls exchanged glances before approaching him. He flinched when Kallen reached out to him. "Hey. How are you holding up?" He nodded and gently pulled himself away from her grip.

"Good… I still have nightmares… but I… better… I guess."

"Good." Kallen nodded and tried to smile. "If you need anyone to talk to…"

"Yeah. We're here for you, Tyler." Meeya chimed in, placing a hand on Kallen's shoulder.

He simply nodded before walking away. The mood had darkened.

That sense of peace was waning.

**-iIi-**

The last class of the day: Japanese.

Kallen laughed as Meeya took a seat at the desk next to her. The girl was excited to see if what she heard was true. "Oh! I bet he is _smoking _hot!"

Other students poured into the room, taking their seats before the final bell rang. Seconds passed and the bell finally rang. The teacher had yet to show up. The students talked amongst themselves.

"Hmph!" Meeya turned to Kallen. "I wonder where he could be." Her eyes wandered the room.

It was barren… devoid of personal artifacts…

Her ears perked up upon hearing the familiar sound of an opening door.

A man entered the room.

He looked young -perhaps in his late twenties- and his fair skin appeared to glow beneath the sunlight. He wore a black haori with golden linings over what Kallen believed to be the upper portion of a sleeveless (since his arms were completely exposed) yukata of the same colors. He wore black slacks -held up by a black belt with a golden lion buckle- and boots with golden leg-guards. Upon his hands were black and fingerless gloves with golden hand-guards. Hooked to his belt –unnoticed due to how he stood- was a katana lying comfortably in a black sheath.

"Hello… class…"

Such a deep and powerful voice…

He glanced at the students, brushing back his raven colored hair. The action allowed everyone a clearer view of his heart-shaped face, subtly stern looks, and hazel colored eyes. The sight of the latter nearly caused Meeya and a few other girls to squeal.

"I apologize for being late. I was preoccupied."

He unhooked his katana and placed it on his desk. He then turned to the whiteboard behind him, revealing the golden stylized wings on the back of his haori. "My name is Genesis."

"Like the band?" A student quietly quipped, earning some grins and giggles from their classmates. Genesis casually glanced at the offending student. The giggles died and the student fell silent. They glanced away and squirmed beneath the weight of his attention.

Genesis cocked an eyebrow at this before sighing and offering a smile.

"Yes… like the band…" He returned his attention to the board and wrote his name.

Meeya looked at Kallen and mouthed the words 'total _babe_'. The young Black Knight merely shook her head and chuckled. She frowned and watched the man intently as he continued to write something in kanji. It was a sentence.

"Nemroad? He was the… first to be…" She closed her eyes as though such an act would allow her better access to her private lessons on kanji. "A strong man? Ugh." Her memory failed her and the rest of the sentence remained a mystery.

The only part she clearly understood was its end (Genesis 10:8-9).

"Is he Japanese -natural born- or some Britannian who just did a lot of studying?"

He stopped writing, recapping the marker he had used and setting back upon its silver perch, before turning to face the class again. "Yes?"

He looked at Meeya, her hand having been raised for some time now. She blushed, feeling her heart flutter as Genesis set eyes upon her. "Um… so… Since you're teaching us Japanese, does that mean we should call you Genesis-sensei?"

"Oh boy…" Kallen sighed.

The older man smiled warmly at her, causing her blush to intensify, before chuckling. "I suppose you should. I am glad you are at least somewhat familiar with honorifics." He went on to briefly explain the complexity of the Japanese, such as the different levels of respect and words specific to those levels.

"We will learn about all of this in due time. We will start off slow. Though some of you will be graduating at the end of the school year, I hope you will find time to continue your studies of the Japanese language."

With that, he turned to the board and circled one of the kanji.

"_Mighty_"

**-August 22nd, 2018 (Tuesday)-**

**-Phone Chat-**

Three rings. Someone answers.

"_Hello?_"

The noises of traffic and chatting people can be heard in the background.

"Hey. I just got back from my trip."

"_How did everything go?_"

"Everything went fine. Me and big brother got into a fight with some people."

"_I see. Are you okay? Did your brother get hurt?_"

"Yeah, I'm fine… but my brother was hurt because of me…"

"_I see. I'm sure you did your best, so don't blame yourself. _

"I know… but it was my fault he ended up getting hurt…"

"_He'll be fine. In fact, he visited me not too long ago. He's looking very healthy._"

"Was he mad at me? I was scared to talk to him on the flight back home."

"_He was mildly upset, but he admitted to being foolishly impulsive and blamed himself in the end."_

"At least everything's turning out well."

"_Yes. Well, I'll call you later... Maybe around 5 plus 5… Bye."_

"Alright, bye."

**-Author Notes-**

Guinevere su Britannia

Jason Winnfield

Meeya I. Hillmick

Tyler Isaac Supreme

Britannia AM (Texas) – Africa PM (Egypt) (7 hour Difference)

Britannia AM (Texas) – Africa PM (Egypt) (14 hour Difference)


	13. Black Knight

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The Black Knight**_

**-August 26th, 2018 (Friday)-**

**-Black Knights Airship: Absolution, Shinkiro Lab-**

_Shinkiro Lab_

It is an unofficial name for the lab that held the titular machine. It had gained the name due to how long the Shinkiro V2 had been there (approximately a month without any significant use) and was mostly used as an offhand joke… though it is now rather common for it to be called the "Shinkiro Lab" in place of the proper lab name: Western Wing Lab 25 of the Absolution…

It also rolls off the tongue better.

The lab currently held only one person amongst all of its machinery: Rakshata Chawla (Chief of Science for the United Federation of Nations).

She enjoyed her new position of power. It allowed her a greater chance to flex her cerebral muscles.

Ever since the Black Knights became the official military of the UFN, Rakshata spent most of her time designing and overseeing the construction of ships and Knightmare Frames for them. The Absolution and Shinkiro V2 were the latest (and last) in a long line of projects. This resulted in an increase of free time for the Indian woman, which -coupled with her maternal feelings towards her creations- prompted Rakshata to accompany the Black Knights to Britannia for their little tour.

As is typical for her whenever she had nothing to do, the caramel colored woman was currently lounging on a red couch within the lab. Upon her lovely face was a look of boredom and disinterest.

It was typical of her. It was expected of her.

But it was odd… There was something solemn about it…

Her eyes were set firmly on the Shinkiro…

The Mirage…

A former vessel for a former Zero…

She cared very little about Lelouch and his death or his dethroning as Zero. All that mattered to Rakshata was what happened next: "What would be the result of this or that?" It was a question that had etched itself upon her memories ever since she became a researcher and developer. It was a necessary question for people like her. It was a summation of her entire job.

Zero was given the boot. Lelouch rose to power and crushed the Black Knights. Schneizel and Nunnally were captured. Lelouch throws a parade in which he will have members of the Black Knights executed. Zero kills Lelouch. Peace reigns. Blah blah blah.

Now that he was gone, Rakshata felt a bit of sadness whenever she set eyes upon the Shinkiro. Lelouch was a villain in the eyes of many, but he was a _brilliant _villain. He had an intellect she could respect, an intellect that allowed him to effectively utilize the Shinkiro in a way that a pilot like Suzaku could never do. He had skill, but the Lancelot was a brutish machine.

There is no 'intelligence' behind overpowering one's enemies, no matter how much skill it takes to do it.

She sat up, her brow furrowing a bit as her body ached from having stayed still for so long, and bit down on the tobacco pipe held delicately in her right hand. The familiar sound of a mechanical door sliding open greets her ears, prompting her to glance over her shoulder.

"Ah. I was just thinking about you."

She returns her attention to the Shinkiro.

"My poor child no longer has a father."

She hears a chuckle and a set of approaching footsteps.

"I apologize, but I'm not comfortable with piloting such a technical machine."

Rakshata sighed and brushed back a strand of her blonde hair. She had expected such a response. The Lancelot Crescent suited Suzaku. It was a simplistic machine and he was a simplistic man.

"The tour is about to start. I would like you to be ready for your part in about two hours."

With that, Rakshata lifted herself from the couch and approached the Shinkiro. Upon reaching its base, she extended her hand and traced her fingers along the lower half of its left leg. She pulled back her hand and examined the fine layer of dust gathered by her fingers.

"Be a dear -Zero- and find me someone who can pilot my Shinkiro; and make sure they can do it _well_." She sighed, her features crinkling into a frown as she wiped her dirtied hand upon one of her pant legs.

"From among tourists?" He quipped.

"Meh. What do I care? " She replied, her lips curling into a small smile.

**-August 26th, 2018 (Friday)-**

**-Imperial City: Black Knights/Britannian Air Force Airfield-**

"Yeah… but I thought you knew already…" Brandon laughed as he and Lelouch followed a group of other tourists past a security checkpoint. He gently grabbed his right arm and winded it up as though he were about to fight someone. "I apologize for not telling you about it."

Lelouch chuckled at this and waved the sentiment away. "No need to apologize. It never really came up in an important way." He had known -or at least had his suspicions about- it anyways.

"Yeah… but I just find her to be so unbelievably adorable and majestic!"

Brandon buried his face in faux shame as Lelouch chuckled again. He even managed to choke out a few sobs for dramatic effect before passionately whispering: "I just wish to protect Empress Nunnally from all harm and evil in a way that only a servant of the Lord can do… through an extensively heavy handed lecture."

What an odd boy he was. It had been off-putting at first, but Lelouch had gotten used to his habit of cracking jokes and changing the subject of any -and every- topic whenever he desired to say something amusing. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism of sorts or a natural desire to bring a smile to people's faces; either way, Brandon always managed to keep the mood bright.

"Do you mind if I ask what led to you gaining your new arm?"

The youngest Wise shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I lost it trying to protect a friend of mine." His tone had not darkened nor saddened in the slightest. Lelouch gave him a slight nod and, deciding that he had gotten all of the information he needed, turned his attention to the crowd of people some few feet ahead of him and Brandon.

"Hey! Guys!"

The two halted their movements and glanced about themselves. They knew the familiar voice was calling out to them and -quickly- they spotted its source approaching them from the left in a diagonal pattern.

"Aero." Brandon laughed as he bumped fists with his elder brother.

"Did they give you guys any trouble?"

"Nah. The passes worked and they were already informed about my arm."

Aaron gave his brother a nod before motioning for them to follow him. "Huh. I guess Zero must have done me a favor."

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow at this. "You know Zero personally?"

"Nah… well not in the way you probably mean… I just happen to be a liaison for him and Commander Auron. He and I sometimes chat, so it was only a matter of time until I brought up my family." The three halted their movements upon nearing the crowd from before, and Aaron dipped his hands into his pockets, slouching somewhat as he shrugged his stiff shoulders. "I dunno exactly when I mentioned your arm, but he told me that I wouldn't have to worry about you getting through."

Brandon was about to say something, but swallowed down his words when he heard a voice plead for the crowd to quiet down. "Now that everyone is here, we will begin the tour. Please, we ask that you remain on your best behavior and stick with the group. If you need to leave, please inform a Black Knight and they will escort you off the premises." With that, the Black Knight turned away from the crowd and motioned for them to follow.

**-August 26th, 2018 (Friday)-**

**-Black Knights Airship: Absolution (Approaching)-**

"Aw man! That is a sweet color scheme!"

The youngest Wise laughed as he took a picture of the gray and purple machine.

He looked the digital masterpiece over and the grin on his face widened.

"It looks kinda like a dolphin from this view."

Aaron let out a quiet chuckle before patting Brandon on the head. "Yeah. Zero told me that Ms. Chawla was inspired by the delphinus constellation and she cranked out this beauty."

Brandon simply gave his brother a nod before he and his companions quickened their pace to catch up with the group ahead of them. The exodus wore on for about ten or so minutes until the crowd of tourists finally reached the Absolution. Black Knights greeted them, nodding at them in a friendly manner whilst watching for suspicious behavior.

The tour guide, upon seeing that everyone was in the docking bay, informed the tourists that the ship would be taking of in about an hour. "If you wish to go home, it would be wise to do it now." Without waiting for any response, the tour guide turned around and motioned for the group to follow.

"Brandon. Alucard."

The young men turned to Aaron. "I gotta head off. I'll see you guys later, alright? Try not to get into any trouble."

"I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be my line." Brandon quipped, receiving a playful punch from his brother. Aaron gave them a two-fingered salute before breaking apart from the group disappearing past a nearby door. The youngest Wise, his attention now focused on his guardian, shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "It looks like it's just me and you, Alucard."

**-August 26th, 2018 (Friday)-**

**-Nostalgia-**

It was an odd feeling. Lelouch had never thought it would catch him like this.

Memories of his day as the commander of the Black Knights came flooding back, taking hold of his mind like a vice.

He had never 'enjoyed' those days. It was his duty to free the world from the nation that had stolen his mother and crippled his sister. To do what must be done was not something he had ever thought he would reminisce about. But it was happening.

He remembered the first time he had set foot upon a ship like this. The Ikaruga was a fine ship.

He remembered the chill of the hallways. He remembered the echoing footsteps and the chatter of his crew. He remembered the feeling of pride that hung in the air.

His walk down memory lane was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Oh. That lady dropped her cool looking pen."

Brandon showed the green object to his valet. He could barely make out the golden words written upon it ("Lady Valkyries") before Brandon ran after the woman. Lelouch watched as he gently tapped the shoulder of a woman in a summer dress, a smile on his face as he presented the pen to her.

"You dropped your pen, ma'am."

She looked surprised, but that look was instantly replaced by one of indignation.

"Don't call me _**ma'am**_." She scoffed after _snatching _the pen from Brandon's hand and walking away. Lelouch quickly approached the boy and gently gripped his shoulder, his faux-blue eyes narrowing upon the woman's back.

"That was rude… Are you okay?"

The youngest Wise shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "I try not to let things let that faze me anymore." He gripped his chin and looked thoughtfully at one of the ceiling lights.

"You know… I think she was a feminist… but she wasn't wearing any pants, sooooo I don't know for sure."

**-August 26th, 2018 (Friday)-**

**-** **Black Knights Airship: Absolution (Dining Room)-**

After about thirty minutes or so of guided wandering, Aaron appeared to take the current tour guide's place. A far cry from his usually stoic demeanor and his usual habits, he wore a gentle smile and stood upright.

"Thank you for touring our vessel. As a token of appreciation, we would like to treat all of you to an early dinner. Please, if you use the restrooms in the dining room, wash your hands."

The aforementioned dining room was large and rectangular. On its eastern side lied two sets of double doors. On its western side lied two large windows and a stage with a podium. There was equipment around it that suggested someone was going to give a speech. To the north lied a set of doors that led to the kitchen, as well as three buffet rows with an assortment of foods. To the south lied the bathrooms.

Aaron informed the group of the buffet to their right before giving them a bow and breaking away from them. Lelouch and Brandon broke away from the group as well and followed after Aaron. They took seat at a table near the south-western side of the room and chatted for a bit.

"Where were you?"

"I was busy helping prepare the food." Aaron let out a sigh before staring lazily out the window to his left. It was close to 3:30. "Ha. I wonder if Cassandra is out shopping for her party tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that… I wanted to ask if you were going to come. She invited you."

Aaron frowned and a scoff escaped him. He returned his full attention to his companions and rested his elbows on the table. He looked oddly tired. "I might."

Brandon smiled. "Cool. Excluding that freaky costume, you two seemed to be getting along at the Student Fair."

Aaron looked away and quietly yawned behind his hand. "I guess." His eyes shifted to Lelouch. "You two went shopping for her the other day. Did you get her something nice?"

"Uh! Well… I suppose so…" Lelouch nervously laughed.

"We got her a bracelet and made a card…" Brandon chimed in, his words trailing off. "Do you want to sign it when we get home?" The youngest Wise felt his heart sink when Aaron let out another scoff and returned his attention to the window.

"…Go get some food…"

His companions nodded and rose from the table.

"That went well." Brandon quipped as soon as he was sure Aaron could not hear him. He looked over at Alucard before shrugging his shoulders. "Aaron and Cassandra used to be a couple. I have no idea what happened... I probably want to keep it that way… but they broke up and Aaron has been acting kinda sloth-like ever since."

"Ah." Was all Lelouch could say before Brandon noticed the three angel statues by the eastern doors. Excited, he handed Lelouch his camera and asked him to take a picture of him as he rushed over to the statue. The former Emperor let a chuckle as he readied the camera.

The angel was sitting on its pedestal, its left hand resting on its left knee while its right hand rested on the pedestal. It was leaning back -a little towards the right- and held an emotionless countenance.

"Alright, I'm ready," Brandon said as he leaned against the statue.

Lelouch nodded and began to count down from three. He took the shot and a flash of light filled the room. It passed as quickly as it had appeared and Lelouch lowered the camera.

"Did it come out alright?"

Lelouch fiddled with the camera and managed to pull up its PICTURES menu. He clicked it and –conveniently- the latest picture appeared upon the screen.

It had come out crystal clear. Not too bright. Not too dark. And there was no redeye.

"Yeah… it…" He paused. Something was odd about the picture. He looked up from the device and set his eyes on the subjects of the picture. Brandon had not changed… but the statue…

Lelouch looked at the picture. The statue looked the same in both the picture and in real life… but he could have sworn that it was _not _smiling a moment ago…

"Did you get my good side?" Brandon asked as he pushed off of the statue. Lelouch gave him a reluctant nod before handing his camera back to him. "Thanks! Let us now go grab some munchies."

Deciding that his brief hallucination was most likely due to the odd surges of energy he had been feeling lately, Lelouch quickly brushed the thought away and followed after Brandon.

He would discuss this with Reebop later.

**-IiI-**

Aaron watched as his companions returned and rose from his seat. "I want to sign that card when we get home… alright?" Brandon nodded eagerly and smiled at his brother. "Ha. You are such a kid…"

He left to go grab some food as well. The three young men began to pray upon his return. Lelouch was not as religious as his hosts… but he felt oddly comfortable when praying with the Wise family… They were genuine people… sincere in their faith and followed it to the best of their ability…

He had prayed in the past… but it had gone unanswered…

What would happen if they knew the true nature of God?

"_Hahaha… do you even know how empty your skull is?_"

His eyes shot open and the world around him froze into a bright blue hue. He heard laughter to his right -familiar and monstrous- and turned to gaze at its source. White fire lied outside the windows, as did a pair of blood red eyes and glistening, jagged teeth.

"You."

The creature let out another one of its monstrous laughs before drawing closer to the window.

"_You talk of God with all the knowledge of a freshly born babe. I will-gru?"_

The white disappeared beneath the crushing might of a tidal wave and blue hue was consumed by a colorless fire. The world returned to normal and a gentle hand could be felt upon his shoulder.

"Alucard? You okay?"

Lelouch turned to the youngest Wise, a concerned look upon his face, and let out a nervous laugh. He assured the boy that he was fine, prompting his concern to diminish. Before Brandon could say anything, the room grew quiet as a set of doors on the eastern side opened up.

Five Black Knights –their weapons holstered- entered the room and stood by the door. Four of them formed a box of sorts: two on the opposite sides of the rug they had entered upon, whilst one of them, the Commander of the Absolution, did an about face and saluted towards the door she had just entered.

They had been taking pictures since the Black Knights entered, but the number of tourists and the frequency of picture taking increased when Zero walked in. He stopped before the Commander, saluted her and told her to carry on. After dropping her salute, she performed an about face and walked towards the stage whilst Zero trailed after her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began upon reaching the podium, "I present to you the Commander of the Black Knights, our ideals crafted into the form of man: Lord Zero."

There was applause. Zero thanked the woman and took the podium.

"Zero! Cool!" Brandon whispered as he took a picture of the man. Lelouch nodded absentmindedly and an unconscious smirk appeared on his face. His friend is still alive and the ideal Zero represents lives on.

"Ladies and gentlemen… thank you for gathering here today…" His voice echoed throughout the quiet room, distorted by his mask and the microphone. "I know our history with Britannia has not been pleasant. We have waged war and many lives have been lost… but we have now found peace. We once stood _against _each other and that animosity bred nothing but misery."

There were murmurs and scoffs.

"Together –with Empress Nunnally and the United Federation of Nations- we can bring about greater prosperity than has ever been achieved. We once raised arms against each other, now we raise arms against those who would threaten Britannia, the UFN and the peace that has been established.

He looked towards the Absolution Commander. She gave him a nod.

"We will be taking off now. Please, feel free to gather by the windows or join me onstage. Thank you for your time and patience."

**-Author Notes-**

Aaron is not afraid of cats. He just had a horrifying experience when he was younger. This experience has also contributed to his complete hatred of bullies.

He _is_ afraid of women in the sense that he trusts none of them except his mother and Commander Auron.


	14. Black Light

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising **_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: The Black Light**_

**-August 26th, 2018 (Friday)-**

**-** **Black Knights Airship: Absolution (Dining Room)-**

There was applause once Zero finished.

Many of the tourists rose from their seats and gathered by the windows. Some even took him up on his offer and joined Zero onstage.

It did not take long for the roar of engines to be heard.

The floor shook ever so slightly.

Faint waves of dust and dirt were blown away from the belly of the ship.

The engines roared louder and the ship gently rose from its earthly bed.

A feeling of weightlessness washed over all who were aboard it.

The ground drifted further and further away from the view of its spectators. The city -a beautiful jewel embedded in the crown of nature- was a sight to behold from this view.

The sky spread out before them. Its fiery eye set its near limitless gaze upon the ship.

**-IiI-**

The crowd had settled down and returned to eating and/or chatting with each other. Lelouch and his companions lingered by the windows whilst Brandon took a few more pictures.

"I think I got some pretty good shots." He mumbled as he fiddled with his camera. He then turned Aaron. "Are we going to get to see some KFs after dinner is over?"

"Yeah… The tour guide from before will take you guys back to the lower levels. We have some Knightmare Frames setup for you guys to play in."

The youngest Wise brightened at this. Aaron sighed and glanced around the room. His attention shifted to the stage and -upon seeing him- focused on Zero. He was busy talking to the few reporters (and some students) allowed to attend the tour.

"We have been working diligently with Prime Minister Ohgi in regards to the incident that occurred not too long ago. The Empress supports the revamping of the Britannian troops in Japan." Zero said towards a woman wearing a summer dress.

"But under whose authority are those troops? Yours? Commander Auron?"

"They are under the authority of the Britannian Cell Leader of Japan, who is under the authority of Commander Auron. However, we have also used the change to create greater collaboration between the Black Knights and Britannian Armed Forces of Japan."

The woman looked up from her notepad, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"…And that could not be achieved _without _assimilating the Britannian Armed Forces into your organization?" Her question was rhetorical and the words that formed it were laced with accusation and ire.

Zero let out a quiet and nervous chuckle. He and Commander Auron had been warned that someone would ask this. They had gone over a suitable answer… They had rehearsed this… But the words were slow to resurface and even slower to leave his mouth…

"It could have… but the Japanese people have grown weary of Britannia… This was determined to be the best solution. Commander Auron hopes to make the Japanese more comfortable with the Britannian Forces that look over the predominantly Britannian settlements there. It is merely a temporary solution."

There were more questions and more answers. Ten or so minutes passed when someone finally asked a question that prompted the second eldest Wise to cringe.

"You claim that your terrorist ways are over and that they had been brought about by your predecessors… then why have you hired a murderer who has an extensive history of violence?"

Zero scoffed at the question. "Why do you call him a murderer?" The reporter shrunk back as those ire laced words left Zero. "He defended himself and an officer of the law from a violent criminal… and he has proven that he holds no pride over what he did or his previous history of school brawls. The Empress has given me a second chance. I believe he deserves one as well…"

He looked to his right and nodded towards Aaron. The second eldest Wise returned the gesture thankfully.

"I must now excuse myself. Please enjoy whatever food is left."

He and the Absolution Commander left the stage after that.

Lelouch felt a ting of nervousness strike him when he realized that the two Black Knights were heading towards him and his companions. Aaron and his family had not yet deciphered his identity despite him living with them… but Suzaku had been a close friend of his since they were young… if anyone could see through his disguise…

His lips curled into a sly grin as he considered the various ways he could handle this situation.

He could turn and hide. He could head to the bathroom or go to grab some more food.

Or he could do what he does so well: "Play the Part"

Lelouch Lamperouge/vi Britannia -the 99th Emperor of Britannia- was "dead". The curtains for that particular act fell the moment Suzaku his pierced his heart with unforgiving steel.

Alucard ViRogue has taken his place…

Aaron turned to face Zero and gave him a proper salute. "Lord Zero."

The Black Knights Commander returned the gesture. "Corporal Wise. At ease…" A quiet chuckle escaped him once Aaron returned to his usual slouching posture. He apologized for any embarrassment he might have caused the second eldest Wise.

"Nah… kinda annoying how some people won't let go of something that happened eight months ago, and how they keep ignoring what actually happened…" The second eldest Wise chuckled before directing his superiors' attention to his companions. "Oh, hey, these are my guests: Brandon and Alucard."

Zero turned his attention towards the two. He extended his hand towards Alucard.

An introduction nearly left his mouth… but he froze…

They say that everyone has their own twin out and about in the world… but this man was nearly a mirror image of the recently deceased 99th Emperor of Britannia… There were differences -blue eyes and long hair as opposed to purple eyes and chin length hair- but their facial structures and features were eerily similar…

Zero briefly considered whether or not he was hallucinating.

The man standing before him might as well have been a ghost…

Lelouch smiled and readied his voice before grabbing the extended hand of his childhood friend. "Hi. My name is Alucard ViRogue."

Zero flinched at the unexpected touch and nearly recoiled in shock.

"Uh… yes… I am Zero…"

It was a silly response and Zero mentally slapped himself when he noticed the amused smile this 'ghost' was now giving him. His grip tightened and he firmly shook the hand of his new acquaintance. "It is nice to meet you."

Lelouch chuckled and their hands loosened. "Likewise."

The Absolution Commander watched this display from a few inches away. She ran her fingers along the side of her helmet -a technologically advanced piece of equipment Rakshata had designed after waking from a strange dream- and pursed her lips.

It felt oddly rude to be left out of-

"Brandon Wise: Trinity Representative."

She nearly jumped at the voice of the youngest Wise. He was smiling with his right hand extended towards her. The initial shock passed and she held his hand in her own. "Um… Captain Elizabeth Polis: Commander of the Black Knight Airship Absolution…"

"So! You guys must have a lot of KFs on this ship."

The Absolution Commander stood a bit straighter as a feeling of pride surged within her. "Yes. We have approximately 30 Frames on the lower deck. All of them are seventh generation models that share some qualities with the Lancelot model. Of course… Lord Zero is the only person capable of piloting the Lancelot efficiently… so these models are vastly inferior versions."

"The Lancelot is _that _difficult to pilot? Like 'getting Zweilous to evolve ten levels early' difficult?"

"You just _had _to go there." Aaron groaned as Brandon laughed.

"Uh ha ha ha… Yes… the Lancelot is a rather difficult machine to control efficiently." The Absolution Commander responded. "It takes a certain type of person to handle the strain a Knightmare Frame like the Lancelot puts on them… Huh… we also have a technical machine that is just as difficult to use efficiently as the Lancelot is."

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean by 'technical'?"

"It means that the machine requires the user to be proficient in…" Zero paused as he tried to come up with the write words. "It requires the user to…"

"Be proficient at tweaking its inputs to produce desired/maximum output in any given situation…" Lelouch chimed in with a smile. "…to put it simply."

Zero gave him a nod and praised his apparent technical knowledge.

"Will we be able to see this machine?" Brandon asked excitedly. "It must have a pretty interesting design."

"Well… the Shinkiro is…" Zero trailed off as a thought crossed his mind. "…Would you like to come and see the Shinkiro right now?"

The youngest Wise brightened at this. "Really? Are you sure?"

Zero nodded. "Yes. This will be a private tour for just you three."

**-August 26th, 2018 (Friday)-**

**-Black Knights Airship: Absolution, Shinkiro Lab-**

Rakshata stood before a computer terminal. On it were scans of the Shinkiro –updates and calculations and schematics- that she studied lazily. A frown crinkled her brow as she dryly noted that they were the same as last time.

"Has boredom really reduced me to this?" She bit down on her pipe and turned away from the terminal. There was nothing she could do for her child at the moment. "Zero ought to find someone who… oh? Guests?"

She removed her pipe and gently held it between her fingers as the lab doors slid open. "Zero… I see you took me seriously…" She stated as the Black Knights Commander and four other people entered the room. "I am familiar with Miss Polis and Mister Wise… but who are these young men?"

"This is my little brother: Brandon." Aaron responded as the aforementioned boy walked up to the Indian woman. He extended his right hand towards her and she delicately took it.

"Huh." She mouthed as his grip lightly tightened and they shook. The weight of his grip -even for a male- coupled with his slim stature was a bit heavier than average. It was a familiar weight.

"A prosthetic arm… reminds me of work..."

"You could tell that just from shaking my hand?" Brandon asked as if what had occurred was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. Rakshata smiled and let out a quiet chuckle.

"You tend to pick up a few odd things when you work with medical cybernetics as long as I have."

She turned towards Lelouch and an odd feeling struck her. It was a mixture between surprise and interest with a sprinkle of amusement. "Hello there." She laughed as she shook his hand. "Lelouch."

Her laughter died a bit as she felt his hand briefly flinch in hers. She looked at him curiously, but he quickly realized his knee-jerk reaction and laughed at her joke.

"Haha... I prefer to be called 'Alucard' nowadays." He smiled at her. "Lelouch has such a negative connotation nowadays."

After the introductions were all said and done, Aaron and his two companions took pictures of the Shinkiro and themselves. Most of this was done at the behest of Brandon, who even convinced the three other occupants of the room to join in for a couple of pictures. A few minutes or so passed and the group had settled down, with Aaron and his companions being given a lecture on Knightmare Frames by the Absolution Commander whilst Zero and Rakshata conversed nearby.

"Is this the best you can do?" She dryly asked the masked man. It was a joke -of course- but Zero had a bit of a surprise for her.

"I believe the man in white -Alucard- may be capable of piloting the Shinkiro."

"Because he resembles Lelouch?"

"Ha. No. He seems to be somewhat knowledgeable of what it takes to operate a machine like the Shinkiro." Rakshata cocked an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders. "Is the Shinkiro still in Simulation Mode?"

"Yes."

"I would like you to open the hatch so that they can get in and try it out…" He paused upon noticing the enthusiasm of the youngest Wise. "…But I believe Brandon should go first. I believe it would mean a great deal to him."

Rakshata merely shrugged her shoulders before making her way towards the terminal she had been eyeing several minutes ago. Zero approaches the group of four and invites Brandon to pilot the Shinkiro. The youngest Wise was a bit hesitant to take the offer (due to not being acquainted with KF piloting) but Zero reassured him. "Miss Chawla has initiated its Simulation Mode. All you have to do is follow her instructions for starting it."

"Oh. Alright!"

With that, the youngest Wise the station staircase that housed the Shinkiro and watched with amazement as its hatch whirred open, quietly hissing a barely visible steam escaped. He climbed in and the hatch closed.

The pilot pit and its communication screen were a bit larger than he expected. He settled comfortably into the somewhat chilly -yet comfortable- pilot seat and gently gripped the controls in front of him. "I was hoping for something more along the lines of G Gundam… but beggars ought not to be picky…"

"Um… Brandon… Can you hear me? Speak into the device on the left side of your seat."

The youngest Wise groped the side of the seat before pulling on a corded walkie-talkie. "I hear you loud and clear, Miss Chawla."

"Good… the key to the Shinkiro is already in the ignition. You should see it directly in front of you. Turn the key clockwise to activate the Shinkiro."

The youngest Wise spotted the black KF key and a grin spread across his face. "Shinkiro…" he whispered as his hand lightly gripped the key. "Showtime." He twisted it and the machine shook with life.

Rakshata stared at the terminal. "Good… The startup sequence is performing at maximum efficiency…" She noted with a nod and a slight smile. She pressed a button and a separate communication screen rose from behind the terminal. The screen flickered on and she and Brandon could now see each other.

"Brandon. There is a keyboard in front of you."

"Oh. This is what that is?" He said as he placed the walkie-talkie back where it belonged.  
"This is some pretty futuristic stuff."

"There are several Command Buttons that are labeled on it. Choose whichever one you want."

"…Hmmm… Uhhh… I guess… The one that says 'Defense Prompts'?"

"Press the button."

He did as he was told. Amazement marked his features as the keyboard layout changed somewhat. Rakshata walked him through the process of setting up the defense parameters for the Shinkiro and he was eventually able to simulate an Absolute Defense (albeit one that would not have lasted long in combat).

"I would like you to now… Is there something wrong?"

The boy looked distressed and his breathing appeared to be heavy. He was also clutching his arm tightly. "Yes… no… my arm just acts up…!" He let out a surprised grunt as the Shinkiro began to shake in a somewhat violent fashion.

"Rakshata."

"I know."

She looked the current terminal readings over. An annoyed look formed on her face. There was nothing wrong on her end. The readings were normal and… The Core Luminous was suffering from an energy spike. It appeared to be spinning faster with each passing second and-

A deafening roar filled the room and the Shinkiro appeared to be attempting to move.

"Rakshata!"

"I _know_!" She growled before furiously typing something into the terminal. "No Energy Filler… Good… alright… cutting off all external power sources… done!" A satisfied smile crossed her lips as the machine appeared to return to its previous state of dormancy…

But it was quickly replaced by utter surprise when the Shinkiro simply let out another roar and the entire lab shook. Aaron called out for his little brother as the Shinkiro shook with greater violence and pleaded with Rakshata to open the hatch.

"I cut the power sources… It will take a few minutes to reestablish a connect-ah!"

The lab shook again and nearly floored its occupants.

**-Shinkiro-**

"_Lelouch_…"

His blood ran cold at the sound of his name.

"_Master_…"

It was a voice meant for him alone.

"_Core…_"

The black machine lifted its hand with clear aim.

"_Heart…_"

It held a gaze that was cold as stone.

"_Consume…_"

I gently gripped his shoulder and he turned to face me.

The Beast is stirring… A fact none plainly see…

**-August 26****th****, 2018 (Friday)-**

**-Africa, Fasa City; City Council Hall-**

Ridley stood in the middle of a circular room. His head was lowered and his eyes were set firmly on the ground beneath his feet. He could not bear to look at the council of thirteen people who surrounded him.

"Ridley of the Bishara clan…"

One of them -an old man- spoke.

"The people of Fasa City have called for your return. We and they have grown weary of Scar and his evil."

Yet they willingly put Scar on the throne.

"You have shown your dedication to your people through the war you waged against Britannia."

Yet they condemned him and funded Scar and his thugs when they decided Zuma was no longer fit to rule as War Lord.

"Your exploits are legendary and your skills are great."

Ridley wondered how someone could spew such excrement from their mouth without flinching.

"We bestow upon you the title of War Lord and all the privileges that come with it. You are the hand of justice and vengeance. You are an agent of god."

Ridley scoffed at this and the perpetual smile he wore widened ever so slightly.

"Do you accept this responsibility?"

He raised his head and set his eyes upon the elderly man before him. "I accept it."

His voice boomed throughout the room. It was rather frightening.

"Then go and claim your home as your own… Scar will no longer need it."

Ridley spun around and made his exit.

Zuma had watched this display from beginning to end.

"Is this what it looks like when the farmer places a fox in charge of the chicken coop? It would be amusing if… Ha… it _is _amusing…"

They called him an agent of god.

Yes.

Justice and Vengeance.

There will be hell to pay.

**-Author-**

**Charles: **"Alright, missed the deadline a bit, but you're trying."

**Author: **"The pace is still somewhat slow (to me). The next chapter will deal with Reebop and Lelouch discussing the Beast and what is bound to happen. I don't want to give too much away. Anyways, I'll try to work in a bit more humor and cut down on unnecessary. I'm working on a short story, so the next update will come on November the 4th (11/04/11). It felt odd writing what happened in the lab after what happened in the dining room, but this sort of thing isn't going to happen for awhile."


	15. Black Fright

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising (Chapter Maker)**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: The Black Fright**_

_You have given up your humanity for this? _

_You seek to destroy the world and begin it anew with yourself as its God -its standard for Good and Evil-?_

_What gives you the right? _

_No matter how much you change -no matter how strong you get- you will always be a human._

_You exalt yourself above us because of this creature you control._

_But you are no __**God**__. _

_You are a tragically __**human**__ monster._

**-The Archives-**

**-08/26/2018-**

Lelouch was shocked by the sudden appearance of his sponsor… which was heightened when he realized he was now in the same library he had first encountered said sponsor…

"What am I doing here?"

"The Beast is flexing her muscles." RB replied as he walked towards a nearby shelf. His index finger hovered over the spines of several books before he found what he was looking for. "You humans are rather foolish creatures… You are always instigating your own destruction." The mysterious being mumbled as he flipped through the book he had picked out.

"Her awakening will be on your heads…"

"I see… that creature I saw is the 'Beast' you refer to?"

"Despite their never occurring… they are quite accurate in their depiction of your kind…" RB mumbled as though he had not heard Lelouch. The human Immortal let out an annoyed scoff as RB continued to focus solely on the book he held.

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing of any importance right now." He slammed the book shut and gently placed it back upon its shelf. Lelouch folded his arms as his sponsor turned to face and acknowledge him.

"Vi Britannia... Why are you here?"

"Did you not bring me here of your own will?"

"No… I suppose the Beast has done that unintentionally… but you wanted to see me."

"Yes… but you appear to have already answered my question… Is that creature I encountered responsible for the hallucinations I see?"

"That would appear to be the case." RB returned his attention to the bookshelf he had previously interacted with. "She is a source of great discomfort for the world… The surges of energy that occasionally occur are her cries for her ward… Her child… Ah…" He removed another book from the shelf and began to flip through it. "Her power is great… and the fury of her ward is greater… Yet you humans are so eager to release her…"

"Cease your cryptic mumblings. Can we stop this creature?"

"No."

"_Why_?"

"Subjective creatures cannot trump an Absolute."

"Then what can?"

"Another Absolute… Which you will receive in due time…"

"When?"

RB rolled his eyes before glancing at Lelouch and ceasing his flipping.

"In due time… I do not know when that time is. It would do you no good to know such information anyways." He raised the book and turned it so that Lelouch could see its contents: two pages with an intricately designed door on each.

His ward took several steps towards him in response and examined the doors. "These look like Thought Elevators." He mumbled before shifting his attention to RB. "Where will I find these?"

"You will have to do a bit of detective work."

RB closed the book and placed it back on its shelf before reaching for another book. "Thought Elevators are mythical in nature… Tell a person of them and they will believe you to be crazy… Ask a question of them and you shall receive two cents…"

Lelouch attempted to question his sponsor about his riddles, but a sudden tremor interrupted his words and balance. RB let out a sigh once the tremor subsided, "You must go now. We will meet again… Let us hope it is not by your deathbed…"

"Wait!"

RB flicked his wrist and Lelouch fell backwards. A jolt of pain greeted him the moment his back kissed the floor; his eyes slammed shut and a pained grunt to left him.

**-IiI-**

"Mr. ViRogue! Are you alright?"

Lelouch groggily opened his eyes upon hearing his stage name, and was greeted by the familiar sight of the Shinkiro Lab, as well as the Absolution Commander kneeling next to him. The woman extended her hand towards him, helping him to his feet and steadying him when he wobbled a bit.

"…Gah… what… What happened?"

She looked a bit confused.

"The tremors throughout the ship knocked you off your feet… Did you hit your head hard?"

Determining that he had only been gone for what appeared to be a split second, Lelouch nervously chuckled and shook his head. "Yes. The sudden tremors just threw me through a bit of a loop."

The Absolution Commander simply nodded and turned her attention towards Aaron, who was helping Brandon descend the staircase leading to the Shinkiro. The youngest Wise was clutching his shoulder, a sight which prompted Lelouch to approach the Wise brothers and produce the device Jacqueline had given James.

"That was an odd occurrence." Rakshata mumbled as she looked over the terminal readings. "The Core Luminous was spinning outside of normal parameters… Assuming that the roar I heard was the Yggdrasil Drive being pushed to its limits… Its speed continued to increase despite it no longer having a power source... How is that possible…?"

She glanced over at Brandon and noticed the device pressed against his prosthetic shoulder. A frown marked her features as she wondered why such an odd device would be needed for a simple prosthetic. "Hmph… I wonder if that arm of his bears some blame in all of this… Zero…"

Rakshata waited for a response while she went over the terminal readings again, but all she received was silence. Slightly irked by this, she looked to her left and narrowed her eyes upon the masked man, but her ire was replaced by shocked concern upon seeing the hunched over, trembling form of Lelouch's successor as he supported himself against a nearby computer panel.

"Zero?"

He let out a weak groan and looked in her direction. She took a step towards him and looked as though she were about to reach out to him, but he casually straightened himself and turned to fully face her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes… a sudden headache just struck me… Did you need something?"

"I… Yes… I read reports of a strange power surge that occurred in Imperial City. I believe that a similar surge occurred just now… What do you think?"

"That is… a reasonable assumption…" His words trailed off and he casually leaned against the computer panel to steady himself again. "Perhaps a similar incident has occurred… We should deal with this later."

He straightened himself again. "The tour must go on. We should head to the dining room."

Rakshata gave him a nod before pointing her pipe in the direction of the room's four other occupants. "What about the Wise brothers and their valet?"

Zero glanced in their direction. "Commander Polis."

"Yes, sir?"

"If they wish to take a breather here, I would like you to keep an eye on the Wise family. They may stay here until the tour ends, but are also free to rejoin the tour. I trust you can handle this?"

"Yes, sir!"

Zero and Rakshata left the room on that note.

The door slid close behind them and Zero immediately collapsed against a nearby wall.

**-Vision-**

Suzaku found himself standing beneath the heel of utter darkness.

A buzzing sound brushes against his ear.

He turns to where he believes its source to be.

A single spotlight flickers on.

Beneath its rays stands a man: a regal golem of a pristinely white color wearing a broken crown upon his head.

A haunting melody resonates throughout the air.

_One little diamond sits in the sun._

A hand formed from the surrounding darkness reaches out to the golem.

On its index finger sats a white ring with a yellow jewel embedded in it.

"The True Successor" was written in blue upon its sides and a stylized blue comet orchid was etched within its jewel.

On its ring finger sat a snow-kissed ring with a golden jewel embedded in it.

"The Tie that Binds Us" was written in rubicund upon it sides and a stylized bluish-white lily was etched within its jewel.

_But a demon shows to keep our son._

A figure clad in white and gold lands between the hand and the man.

He attacks the shadow born creature and it disperses into darkness.

A cold felling washes over Zero as he realizes something important about the demon before him.

He is a haunting image of Zero.

A strange symbol is etched in gold upon his mask.

_Mother says the girls will have their turn._

Another hand formed within the darkness and reached for the golem and demon from behind.

On its ring finger sat a white ring with a yellow jewel embedded in it.

"The Tie that Binds Us" was written in blue upon its sides and a stylized blue comet orchid was etched within its jewel.

On its index finger sat a snow-kissed ring with a golden jewel embedded in it.

"The True Heiress of Our World" was written in rubicund upon it sides and a stylized bluish-white lily was etched within its jewel.

On its middle finger sat a pink ring with a blood red jewel embedded in it.

"The Bringer of War" was written in a dark shade of red upon it sides and a stylized lobelia was etched within its jewel.

On its thumb sat a pink ring with a brown obsidian jewel embedded in it.

"The Current Holder" was written in blue upon it sides and a stylized blue thistle was etched within its jewel.

On its pinky sat a silver ring with a purplish-light gray diamond embedded in it.

"The Last Resort" was written in purple upon its sides and a stylized gray hollyhock was etched within its jewel.

_An angel is what they truly yearn._

A winged humanoid descends and lands between the hand and its targets.

The hand reaches out for it but the light emanating from the angel forces it back into the darkness.

A low growl rumbles throughout the air.

_But soon all man shall be a feast._

A pair of blood red eyes shines throughout the darkness.

An unfamiliar sigil lied within them.

And the sigil of Geass burned brightly upon its chest.

_For our mother: the Absolute Beast._

**-IiI-**

Zero breathes heavily as he tries to steady himself.

Rakshata attempts to help him.

"You should rest for a bit." She says.

He wriggles out of her grip and straightens himself.

"No… I am… fine… The passengers are most likely worried… My presence should put them at ease…" He replies before continuing down the hallway as if nothing had happened.

**-August 26th, 2018 (Friday)-**

**-Imperial City, Imperial Palace (Conference Room)-**

"Oh dear… It appears as though another one of those annoying power outages has occurred." C2 stated before taking a sip from the Sprite can she held. She turned her attention to Samantha (who was busy reestablishing a connection with Kaguya) and Nunnally. "Do we not have something that could find the source of these disturbances?"

"We know where it came from… the Chibit Association said a prototype generator has been going on the fritz lately…" The Knight of One mumbled as she waited for the computer she sat at to stabilize. She let out a sigh of relief when it did just that, and she immediately sent a transmission to the Sumeragi House. After that was done, she folded her arms and turned to face C2.

"They said that the sakuradite composition caused it to send out a surge of energy during one of their tests on it…"

"Do you believe them?"

"No. That organization is known for… shady dealings and unusual happenings… And the generator they showed my force shouldn't have been able to achieve the radius of effect it did, even if it is 90% sakuradite."

"I trust you will have a conversation with the Association's leadership in regards to this latest incident, Commander Auron?"

Samantha smirked before giving the young Empress a nod. "Your Majesty. I intend to do just that as soon as their office opens tomorrow... Ah…"

The communication screen flickered and an image of Kaguya appeared upon it. She looked a bit surprised by the sudden reappearance of her Britannian counterpart.

"Nunnally? What happened?"

"We experienced a power surge that scrambled all of our electronics."

"Oh… How odd…" Kaguya nodded before clearing her throat. "Anyways… Uhmm… Oh! Yes. My sources have heard grumblings from the local Britannian forces in regards to the 'Black Knighting' they have received. I have received reports regarding a scuffle between a group of Black Knights and Britannian Armed Forces… It appears as though it was started by an insult towards to BAF members."

"I wonder how long it will take for this to blow up in our faces…" Samantha grumbled.

Kaguya smiled and let out a quiet laugh. "Despite the bad blood between our homelands, Commander Auron, I believe we can actually make this work. The Britannian Forces have been very cooperative during the last two months, so I'm willing to bet that this scuffle is just a byproduct of the uniform change. Hopefully the problem won't worsen and the Britannian Forces will get used to the change."

Samantha was less than convinced, but she nodded nonetheless.

"That is my hope, but we still must remain vigilant." Nunnally reminded her friend. "Tensions are rising on both sides."

"Yes… Oh! Speaking of tensions… I did a little research about those Grand Knights you mentioned…"

Nunnally brightened at this. "Oh? Did you find any information concerning their identity?"

"I know for sure that there was an old English order of warriors that went by that name. They were a band of 25 rogue crusaders who were said to have slain hundreds of people through the use of supernatural forces. Much of what I read was basically the stuff of legends… but as we know from Lelouch…"

Nunnally felt her heart sink at the mentioning of her brother, and Kaguya's countenance saddened.

"Sometimes legends hold more truth to them than we could ever imagine…" The Empress sighed before turning her attention to C2. "Does this Order sound familiar to you?"

The green haired woman shook her head. "No. They must have ceased significant activity before I was born… Or they might have gone by a different name, since I do recall some stories about powerful knights… My memory is a bit fuzzy, though… You know, what with me being centuries old and all that."

"Adding to this, I learned from one of the Kirihara House members that there was a group of 8 warriors that appeared in Japan about… 37? I think it was close to 37 years ago. They called themselves the Luminous Knights and raided various Japanese villages… You remember Lord Zuma of the Bishara clan, correct?"

"Yes."

"It turns out that he appeared sometime after the Luminous Knights and declared to the late members of the Kyoto House that he would rid them of their pest problem."

"How strange… I assume he did not promise to do this without some sort of reward."

"Correct… But all he wanted in return for his service was safe passage to Kamine Island."

Nunnally cocked an eyebrow at this. "You say that as if it is odd."

"It is. Kamine Island was not some sort of tightly guarded base. It was just an island that very few people applied importance to. He could have simply traveled to it the same way he traveled to Japan… Though, I believe Zuma just wanted permission so that he would not be seen in an unfavorable light."

"Were those knights really that troublesome?" Samantha asked.

"They singlehandedly destroyed a group of 50+ soldiers and seven villages… which makes their defeat at the hands of Zuma awe-inspiring and suspicious."

"Do you doubt that Lord Zuma is capable of such a feat?"

Kaguya shook her head. "No. It is said that Zuma personified the title of War Lord. After reading his personal death count, as well as stories regarding his earlier years, I am inclined to agree with that statement… But I believe he might have been the leader of those brutal knights."

"What do you base this on?"

"The man I spoke to said that Zuma talked to the knights and they willingly followed him to where he would kill them. Before he did just that, Zuma declared 'This is where _our_ contract ends.'"

Samantha scoffed at this. "Zuma _could_ have sent those knights there to stir up trouble so he could swoop down and be a hero. Ha. That sounds like some the father of a monster like Ridley would do."

"It certainly does." Kaguya nodded before looking to her left. "Transfer the files to Empress Nunnally." She returned her attention to the young Empress and her companions. "I hope the information I have sent to you will be helpful. Is there anything else you need of me?"

"No. Thank you for your time and help."

Kaguya smiled. "No problem. End transmission."

The screen flickered and turned to blue.

Nunnally closed her eyes and slumped into her wheelchair.

"A long road lies before us."

**-August 26th, 2018 (Friday)-**

**-Imperial City, "A Noble Refuge": Guinevere's Room-**

Guinevere su Britannia: The former First Princess of the Britannian Empire.

Adorned in a pale purple nightgown…. A wineglass in hand… A thought in mind…

"….First Princess…"

She smiled bitterly at the fireplace her ocean blue eyes had set themselves upon. It had been two months since she had been freed -somewhat- from the grip of that purple-eyed demon she once considered to be her brother.

"_Lelouch…_" What a disgusting word. Not even the voice of a goddess could redeem it.

"Are you happy? Are you cackling as the flames of Hell nip at your flesh?" She rose from her satin bed and approached the fireplace. Her eyes glistened like jagged diamonds beneath the intensifying flames' light. "Forcing me to be your slave… Are you _happy_?"

She threw the remaining contents of the wineglass onto the fire. It roared and grew to a threating size: a split second action that would have struck fear into the hearts of an average person. But she did not flinch and the monster returned to its previous size without incident.

"Bastard… _Demon_… I hate you for what you did to me and Carline and the others… For what you did to father…"

She straightened herself and brushed back her gray-purplish hair before returning to her bed. A smile crossed her lips as she set eyes upon the covered form of the cub she had been bedding for the past two months.

"Then again… I should probably thank you…"

She took a seat next to her sleeping prey and gently played with his hair. "My investments paid off due to your rebellion crushing spree… And I probably would have never met my new sponsor if you had not brainwashed me…"

The boy stirred and set his tired gaze upon the woman. "Huh…? Guiney…? Wha… zup?"

"Jason… Go back to sleep…"

She smiled sweetly at him before kissing his forehead and lifting herself from the bed.

"Mama needs to go."

-**Author Notes**-

Zuma owns a sword with a blade that is composed of pure sakuradite. He has neglected to name it –considering it just a sword- but it has come to be known as Dragon Tooth by those who know of its existence.


	16. Generator

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Generator [DRACO]**_

-**August 26th, 2018 (Friday)**-

-**The Wise Household**-

Madeline released Brandon and smiled warmly at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… it was just some minor aching…" Brandon nodded and gently gripped his right arm. "That thing Miss Jagger gave me worked to get rid of it."

Madeline frowned at the mention of Jacqueline and turned her attention towards James. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes before approaching his wife. "Jacqueline did her best… and it looks like her best is working…"

"Only to delay the inevitable…" Aaron yawned as he walked past his mother and brother. "Maybe Brandon should get a different arm… An arm _not _produced by the Chibit Association."

"The arm works _fine_." James sighed. "Look. Jacqueline said that whatever has been causing those strange outages is causing the arm problems. Just give it some time and things will work out…"

Madeline scoffed at this. "Yeah. Sure._ Anyways_…" She turned towards Brandon and Lelouch. "I made some dinner in case you guys were still hungry."

Lelouch let out a quiet laugh. "That sounds pretty good right now."

Brandon followed that with his own laugh. "Yeah!"

-**August 27th, 2018 (Saturday)**-

-**Africa, Fasa City; Ridley's Palace (Throne Room)**-

Cornelia let out a frustrated sigh as she finished scribbling notes on the paper she held. She knew it would bear no fruit… but she decided to have the palace and staff investigated again. The concubines (the last of whom Cornelia had just finished talking to) were cooperative but lacked any helpful information. The goons were somewhat-

"Ummm… so…"

Cornelia refocused her attention on the concubine.

"What… uh… Are we getting kicked out?"

Cornelia raised an eyebrow, the look on her face showing that she was unsure of what the woman was talking about. "Are you…? Oh! I… that depends on Ridley…?"

"_Lobatos_… get out of my way…"

A frown crinkled Cornelia's features as the familiar boom of Ridley's voice hit her ears, and she turned to its source. The black clad behemoth of a man was making a beeline towards her, the Black Knights in his path quickly moving lest he decide to plow through them.

Cornelia folded her arms and the frown she wore deepened as Ridley drew closer. Far to her right, Guilford took a step forward. Sensing what he was about to do, Cornelia looked towards him and mouthed: "_No._"

He opened his mouth, as though to speak, but quickly closed it, nodded, and returned his forward foot to its previous heel-to-heel position. She could see the subtle tightening of his grip on his rifle, aimed towards the ceiling but ready should their guest decide to get violent. Her lips curled into a slight smile as she noted the readiness and loyalty of her subordinate, but it faded upon her returning her attention to Ridley.

He came to a stop three or four feet away from her and straightened his form. "…Cornelia…" He spoke her name slowly -delicately- and the usually stern/angered look upon his face was replaced with a sort of familiar casualness. "Good morning… have you eaten breakfast today?"

"I did." Her arms unfold. "Did you?"

"Hmmm… I did… I did…" He takes a step forward. "The Zuma Café has an excellent selection of breakfast items. Of course… I simply chose to eat steak…"

She rolls her eyes.

"Of course you would."

"…but my point still stands."

He takes another step forward.

"Have you found anything out about the _bruja roja _who killed Scar?"

"No. The woman is a complete mystery and the goons Scar left behind know nothing about her... including _why _she was here or who she worked for."

Ridley lets out a low growl. "It appears as though Zuma was correct."

Cornelia raises an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Hrm! He basically told me what you just said… but he believes that Scar was involved with an Islamic cult. That cult may be the 'Grand Knights' he was barking about."

"Any information about their location? Their relationship with Scar? Anything?"

"No on location. Yes on relationship. Scar was apparently providing them with Britannian made guns. And judging by his…" His words trailed off and he made his way towards Cornelia once more. Stopping mere inches from her, Ridley slouched slightly so that their eyes were leveled with each other. For a brief moment, his amethyst eyes shined and an all-too-familiar sigil appeared within them.

Cornelia did not flinch in the slightest.

"…particular power and ranting… he was most likely a puppet to them… a toy to be discarded after he lost his shine."

Cornelia raises her clipboard and scribbles down some notes. "We have nothing to go on but speculation… Either way…" Her eyes snap back to Ridley. "My part ends here. The local law enforcement will have to deal with this."

"Then take your wolves and go."

"_Gladly_." She turns her head to the side and whistles sharply. The very few people _not_ already focused upon her and Ridley quickly set their eyes upon the woman. "All Black Knights: clear out and head back to the carrier."

Her soldiers nodded and all but Guilford did as she commanded. Cornelia noticed this, understood why, and chose to ignore it as her attention returned to Ridley.

"Are you going to start clearing out the goons Scar left behind?"

"Yes. I have no use for them. They are a disreputable bunch."

She points over her shoulder. "And them?"

Ridley looks to where she pointed -at the concubines- and an irritated growl escapes him. "Hrm! The leftovers can stay here as long as they like… but under _my _rules..."

Her eyes narrow upon him.

"…_Leftovers?_"

"Oh?" He straightens himself. "Did I offend you… my _dear _Cornelia?"

Her frown deepens and her lips curl into a smirk. She walks towards him –her steps seeming to thunder throughout the room- and he takes a step back. It was a reflexive action he had never quite overcome.

"…_Ridley_…"

She halted her approach and little more than an inch separated them now. So close were they that she could smell the metallic aroma of his spaulders and he could smell the light scent of perfume she wore. His thoughts -briefly- drifted towards the question of why a beast of a woman like Cornelia would wear something so lov-

"Hurk!"

A surprised grunt escapes the Reaver upon Cornelia lightly jabbing him in the chest with her index finger. The smirk she wore had given way to her previous frown and down turned lips.

"Keep your nose clean. I would hate to have to come back here to wipe it _and_ _you_ all across the countryside… _again_…"

"_Insolent woman_…"

She pulls her hand away and casually sidesteps him before calling for Guilford to follow her. The bespectacled man could not help but smile as he walked past the irritated Reaver.

-**August 27th, 2018 (Saturday)**-

-**Britannia, Imperial City; near the Vanguard Household**-

Several cars lined the street near the Vanguard household. All were empty save for one: a purple prius which held three young men.

Its owner -Aaron Wise- was resting upon its steering wheel. He had done away with his Black Knights uniform in favor of a purple bomber jacket, black shirt with a golden grin, purple cargo pants, as well as black shoes fingerless gloves.

In the passenger seat sat Brandon, dressed in a blue vest, black shirt, blue cargo pants and shoes. His eyes were set intently upon the clock of his phone.

In the backseat sat Lelouch, a yellow box with a blue bow upon his lap.

"Ummm… why are we just sitting here?"

Aaron glanced at Brandon before refocusing his attention upon the fender of the car in front of him. "Because Brandon is insane."

"Like a fox." The youngest Wise facetiously added. "Listen. Alucard. I like to be fashionably late for things."

"By _one minute_…"

"Hey!" Brandon looked up from his phone and wagged his finger at Aaron. "My turn to talk! My turn…"

"I… I see…" Lelouch nervously laughed. "You are certainly a unique young man."

"He certainly is!" Aaron began in a tone of faux excitement. "Arriving seven minutes early just to be one minute late? That has unique written all over it… and _crazy_…"

"No need to be sarcastic."

Aaron straightened himself and frowned at his brother, a gesture the youngest Wise returned. Lelouch had never seen them behave in such a way before, and he feared that they may start arguing.

But they suddenly burst into fits of laughter. Seconds passed and passed without signs of them stopping, and the initially confused Lelouch started to laugh as well.

Ten or so seconds pass and laughter starts to fade.

"Geez… You are so silly…" Aaron sighed, his laughter settling into a quiet chuckle.

Brandon merely nods before turning his attention to the Vanguard household. "Yeah… huh?" He notices someone standing by one of the household's windows: one familiar Annabelle Vanguard, dressed in a green dress and khaki shorts. She was smiling psychotically at the youngest Wise, her short -dark blue- hair casting a menacing shadow over her emerald eyes.

She begins to mouth something, prompting Brandon's horrified expression to intensify to the point of parody, and licks her lips.

"Go away! You're freaking me out!"

Out of his peripheral, he spots the familiar form of Charles Auron. The young sophomore had foregone his usual school attire for a red shirt that held an odd looking blue sphere upon its front, black slacks and shoes as well fingerless gloves. A black watch sat upon his right wrist.

He held a box -blue with a yellow ribbon- in one hand.

As he approached the Vanguard household, in turn approaching Aaron's car, he noticed Brandon. A frown crinkled his features and he glanced at his watch (an act which merely deepened the frown) before returning his attention to Brandon.

"_Really?_"

Brandon looked at his phone: "**11:59 AM**" read the clock. He looked up and smiled at Charles. "You know it!"

The orange haired youth shook his head before turning his attention to the Vanguard household. A wave of regret immediately washed over him as he noticed that Annabelle was grinning psychotically at him. The troublesome girl blew him a kiss before fading away from the window. Though somewhat shaken and traumatized, he proceeded to the front door.

Charles paused for a moment before glancing at his watch: "**12:00 PM**"

He nodded to himself and proceeded to knock on the door.

The door flew open as his fist attempted to make contact with it a third time.

"!"

Like the unaware prey of a hawk, Charles was snatched up and the door closed just as fast as it had opened.

Lelouch, who had watched Annabelle's antics, looked to Brandon, a nervous smile on his face. "You certainly have… interesting friends…"

"Don't I know it… OH! 12 o' 1! Roll out! Roll out!"

Like a bolt of lightning, Brandon was out of the car and by the Vanguard household's front door. Casually, he rang the doorbell three times and eagerly waited for a response. As the final ring died down, the door slowly opened, revealing Cassandra Vanguard. She wore a long purple dress over a pair of purple slacks, black shoes, and a familiar green tie.

"Hey there, Hero Boy."

They exchanged smiles before Cassandra turned her attention to Aaron and Lelouch as they approached the house. She bit her lower lip, eyes darting to Brandon before setting themselves firmly upon her ex-boyfriend. Aaron noticed the attention she was giving him, prompting both of them to divert their eyes to anything but each other.

"Nice tie…"

Cassandra's eyes snapped to Aaron, his own eyes set on the patch of grass to his left. She blushed, tugging gently tugging at the tie, before clearing her throat. "I'm glad you could make it… I mean… You know. I'm glad you guys came."

"Even though we're terribly late?"

Cassandra smiled widely at Lelouch. "Hahaha! Yeah, you guys are _terrible_! You're lucky I'm so forgiving."

Brandon joined his senior in laughter. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Careful with them jokes, Alucard; you'll put me out of business."

"Ha! As if anyone could match the kind of crazy you offer." Aaron chuckled, feeling much more at ease.

With the tension lifted and the laughter fading, Cassandra invited her guests into her humble home.

-**August 27th, 2018 (Saturday)**-

-**Britannia, Imperial City; Chibit Association Building [First Floor Lab]**-

-_Loading File_-

Katherine Kaiserin:

Age [**52**]

Skin Color [**Lightly Tanned**]

Hair Color [**Black with a single Yellow streak down the center**]

Eye Color [**GREEN**]

Height [**6 feet**]

Weight [**130 pounds**]

Occupation [**Chibit Association Chairman of the Board**]

-_Closing File_-

Miss Kaiserin was currently showing Samantha and two BAF soldiers the culprit of the latest (and previous) power outage: the Draco Generator.

"In closing… The generator is capable of such feats as causing the brief outage yesterday and what happened… um… two weeks ago?"

"Indeed it is. But this is the _second _time your little project has caused a power outage."

"And… I assume you would like to have your engineers look over the generator?"

Samantha offered the woman a smirk. "Just for a few days. Be ready to receive some BAF engineers in an hour or two."

Miss Kaiserin returns a smile. "Of course… but you should really speak to Jacqueline -Miss Jagger- about this."

"Miss… who?"

"Oh! You two… Right… Jacqueline is the brains behind this whole operation. I mentioned her during your last visit… She was unable to meet you due to an appointment."

Samantha slowly nodded as her memory verified what Miss Kaiserin spoke. "Where is she now?"

"In her office on a lunch break… Would you like me to go get her?"

"How about I come with you?"

"Of course. No problem."

Samantha offered the woman a nod before turning her attention towards her soldiers. "James. Theo." They snapped to attention and raised their right hands in a salute. "I want you two to start examining the generator… but try not to ruffle any feathers.""

"Yes Commander!"

-**August 27th, 2018 (Saturday)**-

-**Britannia, Imperial City; Chibit Association Building [Jacqueline's Office]**-

Walls of royal red and floors of glamorous gold... The Chibit Association furnished this room well…

To east sits a desk at which sits Jacqueline Jagger. Neat and orderly is what many call her to her face. A slave to detail is what some mutter behind her back. It bothered her little.

To the north lie crimson curtains and the window they covered. They were cracked so as to allow only the slightest bit of light in. It was a necessary precaution.

To the south lies a door of solid wood. Some say Miss Bitter had made it herself out of an African tree during the rule of Zuma.

To the west lies a wall mounted flat-screen TV which was currently displaying split screens: one of Madeline and another of James. The three would often take these virtual lunch breaks together and talk like all good friends do. Their current topic was the power outage that occurred and how it affected Brandon.

"_You got that dumb thing under control?_"

Jacqueline lowered her eyes to the mug of chocolate she held and a smile played on her lips. "Madeline… Everything is under control now." She raised her hazel colored eyes and set them upon Madeline. Her longtime rival narrowed eyes and let out a scoff.

"_**Sure**_**.**"

"_Madeline… be nice…_"

Madeline folded her arms and glared at James in response. Her ire quickly died out and she let out a tired sigh. "_Seven years… he lost his arm seven years ago and now…_"

Jacqueline felt a slight tug at her heart as she watched the normally prideful Madeline sadden at the trials of her son. "Madeline… I know… I _promise_ I am doing everything I can to make sure Brandon can continue to lead a normal life. The generator malfunction is just a temporary setback. I…"

A knock draws her attention to her office door. Miss Kaiserin calls out to her and she responds with an invitation. Jacqueline then rises from her seat, brushing back her golden hair, and watches as Miss Kaiserin and an unfamiliar woman enter.

"Jacqueline." Miss Kaiserin begins, stepping to the side in order to allow the blond woman following her a clear path towards her subordinate. "This is Commander Auron of the Britannian Armed Forces and the Knight of One."

Samantha stops within arm distance of Jacqueline and extends her hand towards the woman. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Jacqueline accepts the gesture with a nervous laugh. "Haha… sorry… I um… am not usually involved with anything outside of the mechanical field… I hardly recognized you."

"I can't say I blame you. I haven't really been in the public eye since Empress Nunnally promoted me." She offers Jacqueline a smirk before releasing her hand.

"Jacqueline, Miss Auron's engineers are going to be looking over the generator."

Jacqueline seemed pleasantly surprised by this. "Oh? Fine by me. I could always use a second opinion... Are your engineers coming here or…?"

"Yes. Your generator can stay where it is."

"Good… good… oh!" Jacqueline turned to her friends and smiled apologetically. "Sorry… I should get back to work. I hope we can continue our lunch some other time."

"_Anytime._"

"_Uh-huh… Commander Auron…_"

"Mrs. Wise?"

"_How is Aaron doing at work? Does he follow orders well? Slouch? Talk back?_"

"Your son is a model soldier. He actually rarely talks unless spoken to and the only time I see him slouch is when he is on break…" The Knight of One paused for a moment. "As a heads up… he will be working with 2nd Commander Schneizel next week."

Madeline seemed to be pleased by this. Shortly after, the Mister and Misses Wise bid their audience goodbye, prompting the three women to head back down to where the Draco Generator sat.


	17. White Light

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: A White Light**_

-**August 28****th**** 2018 (Sunday)**-

-**Britannia [Imperial City] = The Wise Household**-

The Wise family had left for church an hour or so ago. Lelouch quickly got to work cleaning and organizing the living room, which killed all of thirty minutes and left the Immortal Mortal with plenty of leisure time. Through using the sapphire and gold colored laptop the youngest Wise was kind enough to loan him, Lelouch began to browse the internet.

"I wonder if I should start an email account… Yahoo… Google… Do I even need an account right now?"

He thought about it for a minute or two before shrugging his shoulders. Though his last attempt bore little fruit, Lelouch decided to research the strange attack that Kallen and Tamaki mentioned again. Several minutes into his search, Lelouch recalled a website by the name of "Dragon Eye in the Sky" that had particularly interesting theories about who had committed the act.

The article (titled "Mysterious Explosion in California Nearly Kills Woman") had about as much information on the incident as the newspaper article Lelouch had read, but the 30+ comments on it were interesting to read.

"_Before the attack… there was a lot of electrical interference… no one got any footage of it… strange huh?_"

"_Totally! I mean what are the odds? That is so weird!_"

"_Probably an EMP of sorts was deployed before the bomb detonated._"

"_Makes sense. But did they recover any of the bits and pieces of the bomb?_"

"_Nope… but I read an article that says that recovered something that looked like a Luminous Core near the crime scene. It had been thrown into the window of a car._"

"_Bet it was an Eleven. Bet._"

Lelouch scrolled further down the comments and eventually spotted a new one:

**RezaBedmedzný**** (08/20/2018 at 11:21 AM):**

"_**The Promise of a War Lord**_"

_What shall I see when I look upon my people?_

_Shall I see them poor and hungry?_

_Shall I see them beaten and cold?_

_No._

_For lying amongst my people are my children._

_I shall enrich and feed them._

_I shall shield and clothe them._

_Yes._

_You who follow and bless me I shall bless._

_1 in 7 amongst my people._

_1 in 7 are my true children._

_Stand._

_My children will rise above those who step upon them._

_They will be as pebbles that strike glass._

_They will be unnoticeable until it is too late._

_Fall._

_A mere fraction of the world shall rule amongst it._

_**Heard by the Wandering Watcher**_

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at this before scrolling down to find if any comments referred to this particular one. There were five more comments. All of them referred to previous points. None of them mentioned the poem.

He scrolled up and noticed that commenting for the page had been closed.

A frown crinkled his features and he reread the poem.

"It could be some sort of obscure prophecy relating to the attack… that would make sense…?"

A loud click rang throughout the room. The Wise family had returned from their trip.

-**August 29****th**** 2018 (Sunday)**-

-**Britannia [Imperial City] = The Private Limousine of 2****nd**** Commander Schneizel el Britannia**-

In the back of this fortified, silver and gold vehicle sat the former 2nd Prince of Britannia dressed in a white tuxedo with a long tailcoat. To his side sat a woman dressed in black suit, her raven colored hair tied into a ponytail. To their front sat Aaron, dressed in his Black Knights uniform, with his eyes set on the view the rear window provided.

"Lovely day."

"Sir?"

Schneizel let out a content sigh before setting his eyes on Aaron. "Lovely day. The sun is shining and the temperature is just right. Lovely day… I wonder if Guinevere and little Carine are enjoying this day…Oh!" He snapped his gloved fingers before turning to his left and rummaging through the fridge that sat between him and the woman. The woman and Aaron exchanged glances, golden and hazel eyes locking, before Schneizel once again became the focus of their attention.

The former prince produced a bottle of what appeared to be wine. "Would either of you like a taste? Corporal?" Schneizel shook the bottle a bit and Aaron shook his head.

"I… under-aged…"

"Oh?" Schneizel lowers the bottle and mild disappointment sets into his countenance. He sighs before looking the bottle over. "Oh! Look! Non-alcoholic."

"Sparkling juice?"

Schneizel nods his head. "Would you like some?"

**-1-**

"You know Jason rather well." Schneizel remarked before refilling his glass.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his glass. "Jason and I were friends since we were knee high. We kinda stopped talking after high school... We started focusing on different things…"

"I see… but do you think you can get him to talk about what he was doing in Africa?"

"Yes sir. Jason likes to talk."

"Then -Schneizel- it would seem that the real trouble would lie in your part."

It was the first time the woman spoke. Quiet and somewhat disinterested was her tone.

The 2nd Commander offered her a smile. "That would appear to be the case."

-**August 29****th**** 2018 (Sunday)**-

-**Britannia [Imperial City] = A Noble Refuge**-

Reddish brown walls of honest brink and gates of modest silver greeted the limousine. A guard approached the vehicle as it sat before the vineyard gates. He exchanged a few words with the limo driver before thanking a quick glance at those who sat in the back.

"Guinevere should be expecting us. It would be best not to keep her waiting."

The guard nodded before punching something in to a nearby console.

A loud horn bellowed and the gates slowly spread open.

A paved road -a field of green on each side- guided them towards a mansion of in the distance. There were children playing in the fields. Muffled laughter could be heard. As they drew closer, the mansion and buildings that surrounded it began to resemble a sort of town. Paved roads led into the fields, ending in a large circle where some former nobles sat at umbrella covered tables.

A small smile plays on Schneizel's lips. "They seem to be doing rather well."

The limousine eventually stopped by the entrance of the large mansion they had seen off in the distance. Aaron exited from the right and watched as the driver opened the door for Schneizel and the woman.

"Thank you, Kanon. I'll call you when we're done."

The man offers him a bow. "Of course, Commander."

Schneizel nods before turning and walking towards the mansion. "Chelsea. Corporal."

"Uh-huh."

"Sir."

They followed after him, the woman in a casual stroll while the Corporal favored a military stride. The mansion's great doors opened to greet them, revealing two maids of common heritage. One of them approached Schneizel, a hint of blush on her face as she bowed to him.

"Welcome, Prince Schneizel."

He stared -perplexed- at the woman. It had been months since the nobility had been broken up. "Young lady… I fear that you are mistaken… I am no longer a prince..."

She nods and smiles.

"Of course you are. Lady Guinevere is waiting for you and your guests. Please follow me."

**-1-**

The maid knocked on the large set of doors that lied before her. She gently opened the doors upon hearing the voice of her lady grant permission to enter. What was revealed appeared to be a mix between a dining room and a study. There were several bookshelves and two couches, a round table in the center with a plethora of food upon it, and an open set of doors leading onto a balcony. Two people stood upon the balcony: a brown-haired youth and a woman of gray-purplish hair.

The youth wore a black shirt with a Hollow mask upon its front, its silver tongue hanging out, beneath an opened red dress shirt. Blue slacks covered his legs whilst black sneakers protected his shoes. His hair was slicked back and a pair of black sunglasses covered his blue eyes.

The woman wore a lovely dress of lavender and silver, her hair done up in a bun.

They watched as their guests entered, the woman fanning herself gently whilst the young man leaned cockily against the balcony rails.

The maid wished the group she had just assisted a pleasant visit before bowing out and closing the doors behind them.

The woman ceased her fanning -closing the lavender object she wielded with a satisfying snap- before approaching the group. "Hello... dear brother…"

"Good morning… my dear sister…" Schneizel offers the woman a bow. "You appear to be doing well."

"Yes…" She glances at the brown-haired youth still leaning upon the balcony rails. "…I suppose I am." Her sight then falls upon those who accompanied Schneizel. "I see you brought a _Black Knight_ with you."

At this, the brown haired youth pushed off of the rails and strolled over to the group. "Yeah! My old buddy: Aaron 'Straight as an Arrow' Wise!" He stopped a few inches before the Corporal and whistled sharply as he looked his friend over. "Sweet duds! Corporal rank? Congrats! Hey babe."

Guinevere rolls her eyes. "Jason. Would you be so kind as to take your friend for a tour?"

"Yeah! Sure!" The youth wraps an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You wanted to talk to me anyways. Right? Do you remember how we used to play in the vineyard?"

"Yeah. You always got lost."

**-2-**

Guinevere took a seat at the table. She motioned for Schneizel and the woman to do so as well. "I had this prepared for us." A small smile creeps upon her lips. "Enjoy."

Schneizel and the woman take their seats, a smirk marking the former's countenance as a quiet chuckle leaves him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had something terrible in store for me."

"If you would like, I could test your food for you, Schneizel."

"Haha. No thank you. You would just eat all of it… even if it killed you."

Guinevere lets out a quiet laugh. "Do you honestly think I could kill you and get away with it?"

"It never hurts to be a bit cautious."

"Indeed…" Her smile fades into a frown and her voice dips to a low and subtly hostile level. "…which brings me to my next question: whose side are you on?"

"Side?"

"Lelouch or Nunnally. Whose side are you on?"

Schneizel frowns. "I serve Zero as 2nd Commander. Zero serves Britannia. Empress Nunnally _is_ Britannia. Does that answer your question?"

Her eyes narrow further. "_Who_ do you serve?"

"The Empress. She embodies the ideal that I serve."

Guinevere leans back a bit. "Yet you are second to that terrorist."

"Zero inspires many people. I am the brains and he is the charisma. His past is unfortunate… but we need him as a symbol. Does that clarify things?"

"_Many._" Her glare does not lift. "But now I wonder… why? You were the one who destroyed Pendragon… Do you…" She closes her eyes and raises her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "How many of our sisters do you think you killed?"

All the warmth drained from his body.

Seconds passed and Schneizel had yet to find the words he was so desperately trying to pull from the dark recesses of his self-justifying mind. That did not bode well with his dear sister.

"Answer the damn question!" The table shook as she slammed her fist against it, rattling plates and prompting the raven-haired woman to cringe.

"26… 26 of our lovely sisters and many others lost their lives at Pendragon… but tell me… Guinevere: would you really want them to live as they were? Emperor Lelouch had brainwashed our entire family into being mindless slaves. Do you not agree? Are you not yourself free from his grasp?"

The woman sniffled. "I do. I am."

"I did it out of mercy. I love you all dearly. I could not bear to see you in such a state. If I had known that this could have been reversed… I… I am deeply regretful…"

Her eyes soften. She turns to gaze out at the vineyard.

"…I see… What is it you wished to talk about?"

"Your dealings with a man named Scar."

**-3-**

"Scar? Heheh. What do you want to know about him?"

Jason and his old friend had settled into a game room on the first floor. Two large flat-screens were hung at opposite ends of the room and various gaming systems sat beneath them. The young men had decided against playing anything and decided to lounge on a couch.

"He was assassinated last week."

"Wha… for real?"

Aaron nods and Jason feels his stomach sink. "Shoot… I wonder if they…"

"_Who?_"

Jason slaps his forehead before stammering. "They got… they… the killer! Did you get her?"

"No... She escaped."

Jason scoffs at this. "Mah. Scar was a pretty interesting guy. Too bad he got iced."

"What exactly was your relationship with the guy?"

"Business. He buys the wine my family sells. My folks decided to let me handle dealings in Area 7… or… What is it now? Afikka?"

"_Africa_."

"Meh. Numbers are easier to remember… Anyways… I met him during my first trip there and he became a customer from then on… until now."

"So… All you were giving him was wine?"

**-4-**

"Indeed. Is that a problem?"

"Cornelia informed me of the possibility that you might have been running guns to a cult."

Guinevere raises an eyebrow and lowers the glass of wine she delicately held. "Oh? We did sell weapons there, but it's completely legal and was only to Britannian businesses. I can't control who those businesses sell to, but I can get you records of my company's transactions with them."

"That would be greatly appreciated… but is that all you have traded with them?"

**-5-**

"Well… my family also sold some sakuradite there."

"To who?"

"Supreme Machine. That German company? Makes all that sakuradite gear and stuff?" The brown haired youth reaches into his pocket. "I can call my folks and get them to show you guys the records."

"Maybe later."

The youth ceases his action. "Alright. Is that all?"

"I guess." Aaron sinks into his seat a bit. A sigh leaves him. "…Thanks for the gift."

"Haha. I thought an Ichigo shirt would suit you. I got it custom made for you… or are you talking about the grand I sent you?"

Aaron chuckles at this. "The shirt means a bit more."

"Hahaha! And you really mean that. You are one interesting… uh!"

The youth stiffens and stammers a bit, his words degenerating into mumbles before simply ceasing. Aaron frowns and turns to where his friend was now staring. A young woman, fair skinned with hazel colored hair draped over her left eye to only reveal the emerald of her right, adorned in a red dress with stylized blue flowers stood at the south end of the room, watching the young men.

"Oh! Hey there… Pepper…"

Jason rises to his feet and cautiously makes his way towards the woman. She folds her arms and a slight frown crinkles her features. "Jason."

He stops an inch or five before her, gently placing his right hand on her shoulder before guiding her attention to Aaron with his left. "That's my buddy, Aaron."

She glances at the second eldest Wise brother before brushing the hand of her coworker away. "I know who he is," she mumbles before making her way towards the seated youth. He rises to meet her, hand outstretched for a shake.

"Aaron Wise."

She looks at his hand before gently gripping it with her own.

"Pepper Bitter."

Their hands release one another and fall to the sides of their respective owners. She lifts her hand to brush back her hazel hair. The object this action revealed -a triangular glass eye patch- caught Aaron by surprise and prompted the formation of an amused smile.

"Are you a 'Skies of Arcadia' fan?"

The girl stares at him curiously before realizing he was referring to her eye patch. "No. This was given to me by a… friend…" She takes a step back before turning towards the nearest exit.

"I should get back to work… bye…"

Jason quickly bounds over to his friend as the girl takes her leave. Aaron attempts to speak.

"My cousin! Yeah… she stops by every now and then…" The brown haired youth smirks and pats his friend on the back. "We should probably head back up."

**-6-**

It had started out a bit rough, but the relationship between Guinevere and Schneizel appeared to have been mended. After having questioned her to his satisfaction, the former prince and princess began to discuss each other's lives, as well as those of their relatives. They were alone in this exchange -just the two of them- since the woman who had accompanied Schneizel had left the room upon smelling a familiar and delicious scent.

"I am glad to hear they are doing well… How is Carine?"

"Good. She watches too much television and eats too much junk food, but she's doing alright. Her grades in school are good and she's well versed on the history of war."

The former princess lets out a content sigh before gently pushing her now empty plate to the side. "I enjoyed our talk… but I suppose you have to get back to work now… correct?"

"I should." Schneizel rises from his seat. "It was good to talk to you again."

-**August 29****th**** 2018 (Sunday)**-

-**Japan [Albion -Britannian Settlement-] = Albion Mall**-

Kallen and Meeya had been enjoying a nice day of browsing and shopping at this bustling Britannian mall. It had been four or so hours since they arrived and the sun was now dipping close to the horizon.

Kallen glanced at her watch upon noticing the reddening sky and the celestial eye that sat within it. "We should head home soon."

"Awwww! But we could go see a movie! I think the theater here has Kung Fu Panda 3 in its lineup."

Kallen smirked at the pleading pout Meeya gave her. "MeeMee. We should head home before it gets dark."

The pink haired Britannian lets out an exasperated sigh. "Alright. Fine! Buuuuuuuuuut…" She spins around and points towards a Japanese restaurant. "We should grab a little sumthin sumthin to eat."

"Alright. My treat!"

"Really?"

The mixture between surprise and excitement upon her face was priceless.

"Hahaha! Why not? Just a quick bite though."

**-1-**

At a bench next to one of many fountains belonging to the mall sits a young man. He was dressed in unremarkable clothing and his hands were wrapped in cloth. No one would notice him from amongst the bustling crowd. A red pouch sits next to him.

"_Are you ready?_" Inquires a voice from the blood red cell phone he held.

"Yes." His hands tremble with excitement.

"_It is time to show them the true power of Kings. Our Mother is with you in all that you do._"

The phone line goes dead and the promptly places the object into the fountain waters behind him. It fizzles and dies. Its color never lifts.

**-2-**

Meeya watches as Kallen orders their food, rocking back and for the on the heels and tips of her feet in order to keep herself occupied. She sighs and ceases her rocking before pulling out her cell phone. Her brows promptly slant into a frown as she notices the somewhat screwy interface of her phone. She raised the object high into the sky, a strange symbol flashing upon its screen, and squinted as though that would resolve the issue.

"Stupid! Cheap! Dumb… grrrr…" She angrily snapped the object close before tucking it back in the pocket from whence it came. It was at this time that she noticed that other people were suffering from similar frustrations and that many of the signs and lights and other pieces of technology around her were acting strange.

**-3-**

The young man notices the disturbances. It was time to act.

He rises from his seat and reaches for the pouch to carefully remove what appears to be a Luminous Cube from it. The object is warm to the touch and gently glows in the cupped palms of his hands. A smile plays on his lips before he kisses the object and pulls it close to his chest.

His hands tighten their grip. The cube bites into his flesh.

"And now I offer to you the blood that has bound us."

Its light brightens and his grip loosens. It begins to hover above his palms and spin.

**-4-**

Meeya observes this strange act with interest and subconsciously takes several steps towards the man. The cube spins faster and faster and faster until an audible whirl of winds could be heard from it, growing louder in pitch as its light grew in strength.

And the world around her seemed to die.

Its colors faded into gray as the cube pulled them within itself.

There was silence.

The people were still and all that were aware of what was going on were her and that strange man.

Then it happened. The man screamed out and his back arched. His skin peeled away and light shone from within him.

It happened then. The man was no longer there. A creature of white and red emerged from the shell he was. Its form was humanoid and erratic. It looked like a sketch animation.

Meeya could not help but feel a fearful awe for such a strange beast and her body would not permit her to flee. Not even when the creature turned its demonic sights towards her could she muster the strength to run.

She tried to scream but her mouth allowed only a simple squeak and stammer.

It opened its jagged jaws and approached her. It spread its wide wings and reached for her.

"_Close your eyes._"

The command was quiet yet it drowned out the roar that emanated from the creature. Tears began to stream down her face as she wondered if she would die today and the voice went unheeded. The creature continued its approach and she could feel the life draining from her.

"_Meeya._"

A gentle hand grips her shoulder and a wave of calm washes over her.

"_Close your eyes._"

She meekly complies despite her growing curiosity.

**-5-**

Kallen had taken a seat within the restaurant at one of its tables and was currently waiting for her number to come up. She taps her foot against the floor and begins to wonder about the upcoming wedding.

"I wonder what Villetta would like… Maybe I should get her something for the baby…" She casually picks up a pepper shaker and begins to make it dance a little. "No. I should wait until a Baby Shower or something for that." She lightly clanks the spicy dancer against the salt shaker before placing it back where it belonged.

The mumbles and grumbles of those around her are ignored.

"Order 470!"

She quickly rises from her seat and makes her way towards the restaurant counter. One of the employees hands her a tray with several dishes upon it. He offers the young woman a bow before smiling.

"Domo arigato. Have a nice day."

She nods in return before taking the tray back to her table.

"Ahhh… delicious!" She took in a deep breath and exhaled with satisfaction. The restaurant lights flicker and she finally takes notice of the people who are complaining. A frown crinkles her features and she wonders what the deal is. She reaches for her own cell phone but spots Meeya out of the corner of her eye.

She was standing as still as a statue and staring at something. Kallen makes her way towards the exit, catching a view of the man Meeya appeared to be watching. She stops at the entrance, supporting herself against the door frame, and calls out to her friend.

"MeeMee! Hey! Ready to eat?"

No response. An eerie and cold feeling creeps along her spine.

She sets her focus upon the man. The eerie feeling heightens and she feels a slight tremble throughout her being.

A clicking sound resonates through the air. A bright light begins to emanate from the man.

"Meeya!"

Kallen reaches for her. The light expands in an explosion of fire and destruction.

**-Author-**

**Charles: **"Now we're getting somewhere."

**Author: **"Yes, it's now time to introduce Fraction. What sort of dastardly things will this group be up to? Schneizel was an interesting character to write. I want him to be useful outside of being a mindless slave, but I don't really want him to seem as though he has a lot of freedom in what he can say and do to the point where he might be able to weasel out of serving Zero. I think I did a good job at justifying him to Guinevere and it seems like something he would say in order to gain her cooperation even if those aren't his actual feelings on the subject."

**Lelouch: **"Interesting, but I'm sure people are more interested in when I shall encounter C.C."

**Author: **"That'll happen sooner than you might think. Anyways, I've noticed that my writing isn't very 'Code Geass' like, but that's all good. I think I've finally found a writing 'style' that I'm going to stick with. I'm going to be working on some other stories, but expect to see the next chapter near January 17th."

**Rolo: **"Please send in a review... please..."

**-Author Notes-**

I am including side stories expanding at the end of some chapters from now on.

These stories will expand on the not necessarily essential aspects of the story (filler).


	18. White Fright

_**Code IVANO: Omni Rising (Chapter Maker)**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the rights to anything related to the anime: **_**Code Geass **_

**The rights to it belong to…other people…**

**I do (for what it is worth) own myself…maybe…**

* * *

_**Chapter 18: A White Fright**_

-**August 29****th**** 2018 (Sunday)**-

-**Japan [Albion -Britannian Settlement-] = Albion Mall**-

The force of the explosion pushed Kallen back into the restaurant and rocked the windows and ground. "Mee… Meeya!" She coughed as she rubbed dust from her face. Her eyes watered as the heat of the blast lingered. "Meeya!"

She rose to her feet and stumbled towards the smoke clouded entrance. "Meeya!" Her right hand moved to cover her mouth as her left hand attempted to fan away the smoke she waded through. Faint coughing brushed against her ears as she blindly approached where she had last seen her friend stand. "Meeya?"

"Kal… cugh-cugh… Kallen?"

The smoke was clear enough that Kallen could make out the coughing form of her friend. She quickly approached Meeya and gently patted her back to ease the quiet coughing fit her friend was going through. "Yeah… are you alright?"

Meeya nodded between coughs and rose to her feet. Kallen steadied her and guided her into the restaurant. She could feel the slight tremble of shock and fear that lingered within her friend.

-**1**-

"There was some guy… and he was holding this weird cube…"

Meeya trailed off before falling into another -brief- coughing fit. Kallen gently patted her on the back until her coughing died down.

"Take your time."

"The cube started to float in his hands…" She cupped her hands and raised them to the sky. "It started floating and spinning and spinning… then everything started to die… Like… all the colors started to fall away and then the guy started turning into some kind of monster…'

Kallen frowned. "Monster?" Meeya nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… everything started to slow down and the guy started to turn into some sort of monster… And this voice…?"

"Meeya. Kallen. Are you two alright?"

Their attention snapped to the figure of their new teacher -Genesis- as he entered the restaurant they had taken shelter in. The former of the pair began to stammer and her face reddened whilst the latter of the pair responded in the affirmative.

"Yeah… just a bit shaken up…"

Genesis nodded before turning his full attention to Meeya. "You were the closest to that man. Are you alright?"

The girl glanced at her friend before rising to her feet and throwing herself at her teacher.

"OOF!"

"Genesis-sensei! I was sooooooo scaaaaaarrred! It was horrible!"

Genesis gently patted her on the back. "Umm… there… there… Everything is alright…"

Kallen shook her head and her lips curled into a slight smirk. "Geez… Meeya… You never miss a beat."

-**2**-

The police arrived five or so minutes later. The mall had been put on a temporary lockdown while they gathered testimonies and evidence. Meeya quickly became a target of interest once it was revealed that she had been at the center of the explosion.

"What did the man look like?"

"He looked like a normal guy…" Meeya shifted her sight to the floor. "I dunno… He had… oh! He was wearing a… blue shirt…"

"What else?"

"A jet black jacket and… I think he was wearing khaki cargo pants… Oh! And it looked kinda like his hands were bandaged!"

"Facial features?"

"Huh?"

"Did you get a good look at his face?"

Meeya looked to Kallen for a moment. Her brows slanted into a thoughtful frown as she attempted to recall any facial traits belonging to the mysterious man. "He had… a… he was white… I think he might have been Britannian… His jaw was round… he had a red beard and hair… _and_… and…"

She paused for a moment.

"…And a hat! He wore a hat and it was pointing backwards. It was -I think- khaki colored."

The officer ceased his drawing and turned his clipboard towards Meeya. "Is this the suspect?"

"Kinda… close…"

"Did you see anything else?"

Her eyes darted to the floor. Mentioning the surreal spectacle she witnessed would no doubt earn her an invitation to the local crazy farm. Perhaps what she saw was just an illusion caused by stress over having nearly lost her life.

"Meeya."

Her attention snapped to Kallen.

"What you said you saw sounds crazy… but I believe you."

Meeya smiled and nodded at her friend before turning to the officer. "I saw… I saw a strange…" Her words trailed off as she recalled the bizarre being that the man turned into: a humanoid creature with an erratic -unstable- form. The light emanating from it was blinding.

It turned to look at her… and upon its chest sat a symbol…

Something then took hold of her and moved her to speak.

"A symbol."

"Symbol?"

"There was a strange symbol on my phone. Before the explosion. It was on the man."

"Can you describe it?"

She instead extended her hands towards the clipboard.

The officer reluctantly relinquished it to her.

-**August 29****th**** 2018 (Sunday)**-

-**Japan [Albion -Britannian Settlement-] = Albion News Station**-

A man clad in black

A red mask upon his face

Had gone on the attack and

Had forced his way into this place

No blood was upon his hands

No evil he sought to do

He dispatched their armed bands

He sought to speak what is true

A girl of gold hair did he meet

A look of shock did his red mask greet

The cameras had faded and

The people were sedated

She listened as he spoke: "Do as I say."

She nodded in silence and followed his way

-**1**-

Milly watched anxiously as the man paced back and forth throughout the newsroom. She looked about the room and spotted the still bodies of her associates. "Are they…" She stopped herself. Who knows what this man might do if she spoke out of turn?

"Are they what?"

Her stomach tightened and her attention snapped to the man. He had ceased his pacing and was now staring at her from beneath that demonic mask of his. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Are… are they alive?"

"Yes. I have not come here to kill anyone."

A wave of relief washed over her and the man resumed his pacing. Seconds had passed when she spoke again. "Why are you doing this?" It was a risky action -and pushed her luck- but the journalist within her desired an answer.

"Why? I want to show the world what true justice is." He stopped his pacing and looked up at the ceiling. "I am going to punish Britannia for its sins… and then…" Severely sharp beeps rang throughout the room. The man reached into a pocket upon his flak vest and pulled out a red cell phone.

"Status?"

"_There was an explosion… but Joseph failed to fully Manifest._"

"I see… He served his purpose well. Observe the police and who they talk to. I will relay our message."

"_I understand. May our Mother be with you._"

"And with you."

He hung up after that and tucked the phone back where it once. He then turned to Milly and approached the desk she sat at. "Citizens of Britannia…" he mumbled as he took a seat next to the girl. "No. Britannian dogs… Hmmm… too rude."

Milly watched as he closed and opened his right fists whilst musing about his upcoming speech.

"Citizens" open "of _Britannia_" close.

"Hmmmm… No… _Britannian_" open and wave a little "citizens" close and lower.

He leaned back in his seat and placed his right hand upon his heart. "For too long have you allowed evil to fester… no… Your complacency in regards to and encouragement of the evil of your empire… hmm… yes… Miss Ashford."

"Ye-yes?"

He raised his hand and pointed to all of the cameras in the room. "Please man one of the cameras." She quickly rose to her feet and took control of one of the front-view cameras.

"Thank you. Make sure to get my good side."

-**August 29****th**** 2018 (Sunday)**-

-**Japan [Albion -Britannian Settlement-] = The Rivalz Household**-

"Agh… I hate colds…" Rivalz sniffled before taking a sip from the mug of soup he held. He then returned to staring at the 'Connection has been lost. Albion News will return shortly' that was plastered upon his television. "I wonder what-choo!" He sniffled again and wiped his nose of the sleeve of his pajamas. "Ugh… Milly was doing such a great job. Stupid cold… cugh… I could have been there today…?"

The screen flickered a bit and the familiar scene of the Albion News Room returned.

Except… Cyrile and Toma were not there… and neither was Milly.

A man wearing a strange dragon mask had taken their place and a sinking feeling welled within Rivalz.

"Citizens of Britannia… Ha… Greetings... I am a Harbinger of things to come." He raised his right hand and made a single 'left to right' sweeping motion. "An explosion has occurred today at Albion Mall. That was our second warning to you." He then curled his fingers into a ball and pulled his fist closer to his chest.

"It has been too long. You fiends have escaped punishment for _too __**long**_. Your tyrannical agenda… Your complete disregard for the sovereignty of others has left _millions _dead and millions more humiliated as you trampled upon them and their traditions. You sought to unify the world under yourselves… and you _failed_. There was no justice in your actions. There was no _justice _in the heart of the megalomaniac -_Charles zi Britannia_- who led you. Your last Emperor -Lelouch- brought about some much needed change… and your Empress is doing well… But it is not enough to quell the need for justice…"

He then set his fist down and leaned in.

"What occurred today is only a _fraction _of what will occur once our Mother is free… Miss Ashford. End the transmission."

'_Connection has been lost. Albion News will return shortly'_

-**August 29****th**** 2018 (Sunday)**-

-**Japan [Albion -Britannian Settlement-] = Albion News Station**-

The man rose from behind the news desk and made his way towards Milly. She stood still for a moment before reluctantly making her way to meet him. "Miss Ashford. I appreciate your help." He reached into his flak vest. The young woman stopped in her tracks.

His speak had made her reconsider his previous benevolent behavior. Her colleagues were still breathing -that much was obvious- but his mentioning of an explosion at Albion Mall...

"Miss Ashford."

Her stomach tightened and her eyes snapped to the man. "Ye-yes?"

"I would like to offer you this card. It is a token of my gratitude."

Her eyes darted to his extended hand. In its grip lied a red card. She gently took it from him and looked it over. There were numbers and a black -wingless- dragon on its front. There was no expiration or 'Customer since' date and a slogan (_Our Beloved Mother_) lied where a name would usually be. She looked at the back and saw "_Red Mask: The 46__th__ Ivano_" written in the signature box.

"Is this… Is this some sort of credit card?"

"Debit."

She let out a nervous laugh. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Use it whenever you please. It will accept your PIN."

"Ha… haha… I just…" Her hands trembled as they cupped the card and she shook her head. "This is crazy… Take it back." She extended her hands to him. "I… _You_…"

"Are a terrorist?" He gently grasped her extended hands with his own. He felt her try to tug away, but his grip only tightened. "I suppose I am. Keep the card, Miss Ashford, and tell others what I have spoken to you alone… but do not give anyone that card or tell them about it. You may speak about what is written upon it, but do not mention the card itself."

He let go of her hands and she took a few steps back.

"Why?"

"Because I want the world to know the truth… An _exclusive _story… And who is better to bring that out than a lovely young lady such as yourself?" She would have blushed had the situation been different and had his tone (an eerie politeness mixed with a regal sense of self-righteousness) and attire been friendlier.

"Do not spend more than $777 a month and make sure to look at the receipts you will receive...Hmm?"

"_Hello… Heeellooo… It's meeee… Picasso._"

Their attention snapped back to the news desk they had previously been sitting at. Upon it sat a light blue purse from which the song was originating.

Milly looked back to the man. "My… Uh… cell phone."

The man let out a gentle laugh. "I like that song. I think both versions are good." He then flicked his left wrist towards the purse. "Go ahead and answer it. We will be in touch."

-**1**-

"Rivalz?"

"_Oh! Milly! Thank goodness! Are-are you alright? Did that guy hurt you?_"

"No… No. I'm fine. He just knocked everyone out and talked to me."

"_So, C and T are alright?_"

"Yeah. They… Hold on…" Her words trail off as a whirring sound fills the room. A few seconds pass before the whirring dies down. "I think everything should be back online… I'm gonna try to wake everyone up before the police arrive."

"_Okay… I'll talk to you later. Stay safe, alright, Madame President?"_

"Haha. I'll try… and thanks for calling, Rivalz. It means a lot."

"_No problem._"

-**August 29****th**** 2018 (Sunday)**-

-**Britannia [Imperial City] = The Wise Household**-

"_What occurred today is only a __**fraction **__of what will occur once our Mother is free… Miss Ashford. End the transmission_."

The following commentary by the _Imperial Host_ news anchors was drowned out by the lively chit-chattering of the Wise family and their valet.

Aaron let out a disgusted scoff before rising from his seat at the dinner table. "Another terrorist group? This sounds like the plot to a bad fanfic." He then made his way towards the kitchen and grumbled from over his shoulder: "What are they even trying to accomplish?"

James let out a small laugh. "They want to punish Britannia." He raised his fork and stuck it into the half eaten steak upon his plate. "They want to make everyone suffer for what the majority has done." He cuts a piece off and raises it to his mouth. "They want to see '_justice_'be done."

"They can take their justice and shove it."

"Madeline…"

She narrows her eyes upon her husband. "What Britannia did was wrong, but we've suffered some much needed defanging… but that's not enough for these psychos. They want to take justice into their own hands."

"I know what you mean…" Her husband extends his hand towards her and she responds by handing him the bottle of sparkling grape juice next to her. "Thank you."

"Is this kinda like what the Black Knights did?"

Lelouch felt his stomach tighten at the question posed by the youngest Wise. A part of him felt justified in what he had done. He fought for the freedom of Japan and much of the free world. Britannia had grown too powerful and controlling and its megalomaniacal leader needed to be stopped. Yet a great part of him recounted the deaths he caused and the evils he has done to bring about the current world. That part of him felt no justice. There was only a sense of finality: he had to finish what he started or else all that he did would have been worthless.

"Brandon…"

"Yes."

Brandon and Lelouch set their eyes upon James.

"No. Maybe. It could be argued either way. On one hand: the Black Knights were striking at our defenses and making life dangerous for Britannian citizens. On the other hand: Britannia was slaughtering Japanese citizens for no good reason and the Black Knights mostly struck at our military… So I feel some sympathy towards their past actions."

Brandon nodded his head before glancing back at the TV. "But what if they had killed Granpa and Grandma? Or anyone else we cared about?"

"No one can kill those two." Aaron stated as he returned to the table. "As for people we care about…"

"They almost got one of your aunts over in California… but the logical response would be anger and/or sadness." James shrugged his shoulder before pouring himself a glass of sparkling grape juice. "I remember losing someone important to me…" He paused for a moment and a frown crinkled his features. "…That sounds about right…"

"James." Madeline reached for him and gently gripped his right shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Just reminiscing." He set the bottle down and reached for his glass. "Just reminiscing…"

-**1**-

Dinner eventually concluded and the Wise household residents -except for Brandon and Lelouch- had retired to their rooms. The youngest Wise and his valet were currently lounging in the living room: the former was preoccupied with reading his bible whilst the latter was busy using the laptop belonging to the former.

Lelouch was worried. The man in the red mask had referred to a 'Miss Ashford" at the end of his speech and the entirety of his speech indicates that he has no problem with using violence to accomplish his goals. What if Milly had outlived her usefulness?

He shook his head and continued his search for anything that would stifle his worry. The first few websites he had visited were abuzz with news about the Albion Mall explosion and the video put out by that terrorist, but nothing helpful to him. Then, he stumbled upon that Dragon Eye in the Sky website:

"_The Masked Terror: Explosion at Albion Mall and Hostage ordeal at Albion NS_."

He skimmed through the article and found a large "UPDATE" notice which read: "Apparently there were no casualties in either situation." The update was linked to an article from the Albion News website and an amateur video by an ANS employee who happened to be at Albion Mall. Both bits of evidence helped to put Lelouch at ease. This was especially true for the former bit of evidence since it was apparent that Milly had written it.

"Do you think he would be justified?"

"Hmm?" Lelouch glanced at the boy to his right.

"David. Saul was trying to kill him. Saul was delivered into his hands. Yet David did not kill him.'

"Oh!" Lelouch nodded his head and smiled. "I see. I suppose he would be justified in killing Saul."

"But he refused to kill Saul." Brandon looks away from the young man next to him. "He showed mercy and it looks like he genuinely cared about Saul…?" The family dog waltzes over to them and hops onto the sofa. Brandon offers her a smile and a few gentle scratches behind her ears. "I guess… I understand how he feels. Ammy here tried to kill Charles and I when we were kids."

The dog growls and looks away as though she were embarrassed.

"Then I suplexxed her… Ahhh… it was the start of a beautiful friendship."

Lelouch let out a quiet laugh. "You are quite the storyteller."

-**2**-

**DragonFan**: "_Another one of those attacks?_"

**TuffEbrum**: "_Yeah. It looks like that freak in the mask is going after Britannia_."

**Numbers1**: "_Do any of you guys think he might by a Jap?_"

**CameraShy**: "_I dunno. Some Black Knights wsere Britannians."_

**CameraShy**: "_Crap. wsere = were. Carry on._"

**callykid27**: "So we got another Britannian who hates Britannia? Stupid liberals."

**DragonFan**: callyKid27 "You could say that I guess." CameraShy: "Spellchekk is yur frend ."

**Numbers1**: "Whoever he is, he's got some nerve trying to pass judgment on Britannia like this. Emperor Lelouch already decreased our military prescence and handed over everything _not _in north, middle, or south Britannia, to UNF or local control. What more does he want?"

**RezaBedmedzný**: Numbers1 "Blood. Justice. Absolution."

"_**The Sigil of Her Children**_"

_What?_

_You ask for truth?_

_Why?_

_What shall I say?_

_I have told you._

_Nothing is new._

_I saw the demon you speak of._

_And I saw upon its chest the sigil of her house. _

_The spear of her Son stood: _

_Its blade was silver. Its tip was blood dipped. _

_Its handle was gold and sapphire engravings lied upon it._

_They were of engravings of dragons._

_The wings of her daughter -by the acceptance of his hand- stood behind the spear:_

_They were wide and beautiful._

_Her feathers -108 upon each wing- were of an emerald color._

_The eastern petals that fell from her wings glistened like rubicund jewels._

_Where the staff and the wings met sat the Dragon Eye._

_Its field was sky blue and its center a fiery gold._

_Who can escape its vision?_

_And there is a hand._

_It is unseen._

_It is her._

_**Heard by the Wandering Watcher**_

-**August 29****th**** 2018 (Sunday)**-

-**Japan [Albion -Britannian Settlement-] = Albion Mall**-

Meeya returns the clipboard and pencil to the officer. He looks over it and cocks an eyebrow at the symbol she drew. "This is what you saw?"

She nods and he writes something beneath the drawing. He then tucks the pen away and nods at the young girl and her two companions. "This is good. Thank you all for your time and patience. You are free to leave now."

He and several other officers take their leave after that.

Meeya closes her eyes and whatever had taken hold of her makes its exit as well.

"Meeya?"

The pink-haired girl raises her hand to her forehead and groggily opens her eyes. She tiredly turns to look at her concerned friend as a slight headache begins to form.

"Why did you not talk about what you saw?"

"What I saw…? What are… ugh…" She shakes her head as the headache briefly intensifies.

"Meeya. Are you alright?"

The headache subsides at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! Genesis-sensei…" She blushes as she looks upon the man. "Yes. I am totally fine."

Kallen sighs before shaking her head and smiling. "Good… but you still forgot about that thing you said you saw."

"I did? Oh… Well… I might have just been hallucinating or something."

"You believe you were hallucinating about what you saw?"

She looks towards Genesis. "We-well… it just seems so _bizarre_."

"Many things that 'are' and 'were' can be considered to be bizarre."

A frown crinkles her features and she attempts to question her teacher. She stops upon catching sight of a familiar youth who was now entering the shop.

Golden shoulder length hair… fair white skin… emerald colored eyes… timid looks.

"Tyler?"

Her companions follow her gaze and set their eyes upon the boy approaching them.

"Hey." He raises his hand weakly and glances at the floor. "I saw the explosion… Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It was kinda scary... but things are fine now." Meeya offers him a smile.

"Good. Great." He returns a small smile before scratching the back of his head.

Genesis clears his throat and takes a step forward. "It is fortunate that the Lord sought fit to foil the plans of that man so that he did not harm anyone." He glances over his shoulder at Kallen and Meeya before making his way towards the exit. "I ought to return home. I hope to see you two in class…"

He stops at the exit for a brief moment.

"And remember to finish your homework if you have not done so."

His students and Tyler wave him goodbye before settling into a brief conversation.

\/\_[U]_/\/

[I]\==/[I]

\_/

-**Author Notes**-

**Charles**: "That Red Mask fellow seems to be a rather affable terrorist."

**Author**: "He likes to see himself as a good guy. Anyways, sorry about the late update. I got thrown off schedule by a power outage and a temporary sickness. The next chapter will be up during the first week of March and will deal with, among other things, the UFN's and Britannia's discussion of the attack."

**Ridley**: "And I will be observing the proceedings of said meeting."

**Charles**: "Tune in next time…"

-**Side Stories**-

**Reaver Musings**

"I wonder: what Cathleen is doing?"

The Reaver had taken to pondering such questions ever since his ascension to the throne. His secret crusade against the scum of his city had brought him back to when he had first met the Immortal 'Witch'. She had been rather helpful (even outside of granting him Geass) and he had always regretted never telling her how much he appreciated her.

So he had taken to sitting upon his throne while the sun was high in the sky and wondering about her well-being.

"Is she well fed? Well clothed?"

He did this every day until nightfall.

This is not to say that he did not think about other things -_business _and _chaste_ things- of course.

"Is she happy now? I wonder if…"

"Ummmm…"

He glances to his left. One of the concubines stands there. She is a woman of fair skin and long brown hair. Her eyes are brown. Her face is long like that of a horse and she appears to be of Chinese descent. She wears a blue dress with a low neckline that revealed… a tad too much of her lady bits.

"Grrrr… what do you want?"

She takes a step back and looks a bit fearful. She quickly puts on her best face and moves closer to the man upon the throne. He lets out an annoyed grunt before turning his attention to the grand door several feet in front of him.

"Soooo… I was wondering…" She 'seductively' begins as she gently places her hand upon his shoulder. "If we could get to know each other better…"

"_Really?_"

"Yeah. Totally…" Her hand begins to drift lower and she briefly glances at the other concubines. "We could take a walk through the park… or the mall. And you could take me to a nice dinner…"

Ridley unfolds his legs and stomps the group. The sudden sound prompts the concubine to retract her hand in surprise. He then sets his eyes upon her and is greeted by a wary smile.

"Do I look like Scar?"

"…Uhmmm… n-no?"

He rises from his throne and reaches for her. She flinches but does not flee.

He gently grips her slim arm and pulls her closer. She feels fragile with his hands.

"Woman…" His eyes briefly lower before narrowing upon her. "_Girl_… What is your name?"

"Sha-Shaolin Fon… My friends call me Lin…"

"I am not your friend."

Her heart sinks and he roughly drags her away after asking her where her room was. The other concubines watch anxiously and follow the two to the second level.

"Is this it?"

"Ye-yeah…"

He opens it and pulls her inside before slamming the door.

"We should do something…"

"Like what? That guy is a hell of a lot stronger than Scar…"

"We could call the cops."

"Like they would give a-"

"St-stop! What are you-no! No! _No!_"

Their hearts sink and they begin to wonder what to do. The door suddenly flies open and Ridley walks out with an arm full of clothes.

"Those are _designer _clothes! NO!"

The concubines watch in confusion as Ridley approaches ledge overlooking the throne room.

"_Please! _I need those clothes!"

"Melodramatic wench!" He then throws the clothes over the ledge.

"No! No! NO!" She attempts to run down stairs. He quickly seizes her. "Stop! My babies! Let. ME. _GOOOOO!_"

"Calm down!"

She struggles in his grip for a few more seconds before dropping to her knees. '"You… hah… hu… you jack… ugh…" He releases her and lets out a disgusted sigh.

"_Reina de las locas… _You will either get new dresses or you will wear a shirt _with _your dress to cover your… _flesh_."

"Okay! Okay! Just let me keep my dresses…"

"As you wish. I will even provide funds for you to get more modest attire."

She rises to her feet and lets out a huff. "How come? Scar never-"

"Scar enjoyed seeing you dress as whores. I do not. You are living under my roof and will follow _my_ rules." He turns towards the other concubines. "That goes for _all _of you."

They nod before scurrying to their respective rooms.

**Vest Test**

Lelouch turns towards the animal lying upon his bed and offers her a smile. "Oh? Are you lonely?" She lets out a whimper and rolls onto her back. He approaches her and gently scratches her belly. "Good girl."

His scratching eventually ceases (earning a disappointed whimper from Ammy) and he takes a few steps back. "I want to show you something." He then extends his hands and closes his eyes. "My furry friend… Prepare to be wowed!"

_Vest! I call upon you! Extend and cover my hands! From my wrists to my fingers!_

He feels a slight tickling feeling creeping along his hands. The feeling passes and he opens his eyes to see that the vest had answered his mental command.

"Arrooo? Oooh?"

"Amazing, is it not?"

Ammy nods and paws at his bed. A series of beeps draw his attention to his watch.

"Oh! I better head off to get Brandon."

He turns to leave before glancing over his shoulder.

"Hey… would you like to come?"

Her head tilts to the side and she stares at him before hopping off of the bed and bounding to his side.

"Haha. We had better hurry."


End file.
